El reencuentro
by MadameNotebook
Summary: DRAMIONE. Hermione a pesar de ser Ministra de Magia no tiene una vida perfecta. Sin embargo debe aparentarlo por ser un modelo a seguir. Para calmar sus dudas organiza un REENCUENTRO ESCOLAR, pero esto solo servirá para remover viejas aguas, enseñándole que NADA ES LO QUE PARECE. TODOS VUELVEN A HOGWARTS! Juegos, fiestas, risas y nuevas alianzas. Harry&Ginny Blaise&Pansy Theo&Luna
1. 1-Aparirncias

**1-Apariencias**

Después de dejar a James, a Rose y a Albus en la estación de King's Cross Harry y Ginny los habían invitado a tomarse un café en la casa, lo cual hacía más difícil disimularlo. Ron y ella se miraron a la cara con resignación y aceptaron.

-Solo por un rato, recuerda que debo estar en el ministerio antes de medio día Harry - Hermione dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Claro jefa - dijo Harry sonriendo sin sospechar nada - tenemos tiempo que el trío dorado no se reúne sino es para trabajar.

Ron sonrió para su mejor amigo con nostalgia, y se adelantó con Harry. Ginny por otro lado era más detallista y llevaba ya mucho tiempo notando algo extraño. Algo diferente.

-¿Van a decirlo en voz alta algún día? - le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione tratando de sonar súper despreocupada.

-¿De que hablas Ginny? - respondió Hermione sorprendida, pero no sabía si por la pregunta que había hecho o por haberlo notado.

-Se que es mi hermano, pero somos amigas desde hace años. Puedes contármelo. Cuando te sientas lista.

Le sorprendía que después de tantos años creyera que sería posible engañar por mucho tiempo a la más pequeña de los Weasleys.

-Al parecer lo dedujiste tú sola -respondió Hermione con tristeza. Ron y ella se habían esforzado por ocultarle a todos, sus padres, sus hijos y sus amigos; el hecho de que habían fracasado como matrimonio. Hermione al ser la nueva Ministra de Magia tenía la necesidad de cuidar su imagen, demostrar al mundo mágico el modelo de una familia perfecta, una familia llena de valores, hijos preciosos y con buenas notas, su esposo uno de los mejores aurores de esos tiempos. Y ella, siempre regia, un modelo a seguir. Lo que no todos sabían era que su modelo perfecto se estaba desmoronando, bueno no todos, la pelirroja lo había notado.

-¿Desde cuando? - pregunto muy triste la pelirroja al confirmar sus sospechas.

-Tenemos casi dos años que no estamos juntos realmente ginn... actúa con normalidad por favor, no queremos que Harry se sienta mal. Somos amigos ante todo, pero era necesario. Sino nos íbamos a terminar matando. Desde que todo está claro ya no peleamos y estamos más unidos, como amigos.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. Pero no está bien lo que hacen, ambos merecen ser felices. No importa lo que los demás pensemos.

La pelirroja tenía razón, muchas veces se lo había dicho a sí misma, pero tanto ella como ron habían acordado seguir juntos por las apariencias, pero sobretodo por sus hijos. Aunque ella estaba clara de que el debía de tener alguna aventura de vez en cuando, sabía que no era nada serio. Ella sin embargo con tanto trabajo y la meta fija en su cabeza no tenía tiempo de nada, pero ahora que lo había logrado, que la habían nombrado ministra de magia hacia solo seis meses, se preguntaba cuál sería su siguiente objetivo. Una pregunta que la perturbaba, porque aunque tenía respuesta para casi todo, no tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta. ¿Y ahora que?

-Gracias ginn, lo sabemos. Somos muy felices no te preocupes.

-Chicas, el café es en la casa ¿o prefieren que se los traiga para acá? - gritó Harry riendo quien ya se había alejado lo suficiente con ron. Claramente estaba muy feliz porque su segundo hijo Albus se acababa de embarcar a su segunda casa, Hogwarts. Lo que le traía muchos recuerdos, buenos más que todo, junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Ignorando por completo la ruptura que había entre ellos, pero que pronto se enteraría, porque entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto.

Y aunque Harry no se dio cuenta de nada, hubo otra persona, que si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca de las chicas, si se dio cuenta. Su corazón dio un salto sorprendiéndolo, rodo sus ojos de hielo en desaprobación a lo que su cuerpo le empezó a transmitir, se volteó hacia su esposa Astoria y se marchó de ahí olvidándose por completo de despedir a su hijo Scorpius que le saludaba desde la ventana del tren por última vez frenético y feliz.


	2. 2-Algunas cosas nunca cambian

**_Bienvenidos a todos, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta linda historia. Es la primera vez que escribo, así que espero que les guste mucho. Tratare de mantener siempre el canon original de la historia, con algunos pequeños y minúsculos cambios claro! _**

**2-Algunas cosss nunca cambian**

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, pensó. Los años no pasaban para Hermione Granger. Siempre iba elegante y bien vestida. Su cabello había perdido finalmente la batalla, ahora eran unas ondas delicadas que adornaban su rostro, ese perfil tan perfecto que tenía desde que recordaba. Ese día en la estación tenía un traje azul pastel que se ajustada a su cintura y realzaba sus curvas. El olor a vainilla y caramelo que desprendía era tal y como lo recordaba. Nunca había vuelto a estar tan cerca de ella.

Draco Malfoy no había ido al ministerio más que dos veces después de aquel juicio que lo llevó a él y a su padre a Azkaban. Aunque él fue puesto en libertad un año más tarde, gracias a un testimonio anónimo, su padre no tuvo la misma suerte y aún sigue ahí cumpliendo con su cadena perpetua.

En esas dos ocasiones que se fue obligado a ir (porque ese lugar le traía los peores recuerdos) pudo verla a lo lejos en una ocasión y en otra que sintió su aroma a su lado y cuando se volteó pudo ver su cabello castaño delicadamente cayendo por su espalda.

Eso es todo lo que había sabido de ella en diez años.

Hasta ese día.

La detalló de pies a cabeza, estudio todos sus movimientos, sus manos gesticulando al hablar, sus labios perfectos pronunciando cada palabra con firmeza, ya no parecía una sabelotodo insufrible, era una mujer con confianza y autoestima. Se sentía el poder que tenía, pero aún así conservaba esa actitud noble e inocente que la caracterizaba. Se reprendió a sí mismo por estar analizándola ¿que demonios le pasaba?

-Amor... Draco... ¡DRACO! - dijo Astoria tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a verla. Ese gesto hizo que Draco la fulminara con la mirada y se zafara de ella con brusquedad. No sabía que le molestaba mas, el hecho de que crea que podía tratarlo así o que lo haya descubierto mirando a la sangre sucia.

-Amor, estaba diciéndote algo y no me escuchabas. Lo siento - dijo ella bajando la guardia. Draco le daba miedo la mayoría del tiempo, lo respetaba y le daba su espacio. Siempre supo que él no le era fiel pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Él era Draco Malfoy, tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, siempre había sido así y ella lo aceptaba (quisiera o no, pues no tenía opción) pero el hecho de que estuviera mirando a esa sangre sucia hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

-¿Que coño es tan importante para que me agarres así? - dijo arrastrando las palabras en un susurro que hizo que a Astoria se le erizará el vello.

-Solo te decía que Pansy y yo tomaremos el té más tarde, si querías acompañarnos...

-¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero ir a escuchar chismes y cosas de mujeres? Tengo trabajo. - estaba muy cabreado, casi no podía escuchar la conversación entre la pelirroja y Granger.

-Esta bien amor, entiendo. ¡Oh mira a Scorpius! Te amo cielo, diviértete mucho - saludo Astoria a su hijo con una sonrisa muy elegante, sutil y Draco diría que aburrida. Se dio la media vuelta después de escuchar la conversación de las dos chicas tratando de no pensar mucho en el asunto aunque no entendía por que le costaba tanto no hacerlo.


	3. 3-Volver a Hogwarts

**3-Volver a Hogwarts**

Harry no sospecho nada en ningún segundo, estaba tan emocionado por Albus como si fuera él mismo el que estuviera yendo de nuevo a Hogwarts.

-Que no daria por volver a ese lugar - dijo por enésima vez en menos de media hora.

-Yo si daria lo que fuera por no volver - espeto Ron y Hermione inconscientemente rodó los ojos. Aunque este gesto era algo normal que ella le haría a Ron sintió cómo si quedó al descubierto. Por supuesto que a Harry no le pareció nada raro.

-¿Hermione tú que dices? - se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente o Harry estaba muy feliz ese día o tal vez se había tomado una poción de Felix Felicis.

-Claro, creo que éramos muy felices y no lo sabíamos.

Y así era. Realmente.

Después de tomar un café y compartir algunos recuerdos Hermione le recordó que tenia que irse, era la Ministra y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero no estaba muy animada a indagar en aquellos recuerdos en los que ella y Ron tenían una historia. Se despidió de Harry y Ginny y para disimular le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla haciendo que este se pusiera colorado cosa que a Harry no le paso por desapercibido.

Se apareció en su oficina al instante, apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y bajo la cabeza entre los hombros. Se preguntó en qué momento su vida tomó ese rumbo. ¿Por que le había dado tanta importancia a los estudios en vez de a su vida social?

Jamás creyó que eso le importaría, ella siempre fue de pocos amigos, la sabelotodo, pasaba sus días en la biblioteca o en la sala común estudiando y haciéndole trabajos a todos, mientras los demás tenían el Quidditch, iban a Hogsmead, se reunían en los pasillos, o en la sala común a hablar, a jugar juegos de mesa, o simplemente a estar acompañados. Ese día pensó que estaría feliz por haber dejado ir a su única hija, pero no... ese viaje por los recuerdos fue un arma de doble filo. Ya tenía todo por lo que había luchado y aún así algo le seguía faltando. Quizás si le hubiera dado más atención a su vida social no hubiera llegado a ser Ministra, pero al menos tendría a alguien en su casa esperándola todas las noches con ansias, quizás al revés, pero no se sentiría sola.

Trato el resto del día de ocupar su mente con la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía pero sin lograrlo decidió delegar funciones que podían ser ejecutadas perfectamente por otros. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para nada, y Hermione Granger no era mediocre, si iba a hacer algo lo hacía bien o no lo hacía (generalmente esto no ocurría nunca) así que se dejó caer en el sofá de su gran oficina y se dispuso a tomar unas siesta para relajarse.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y cuando pego un brinco del sofá. Se le habia ocurrido la mejor idea de todas.

¿Quien dice que la vida era perfecta? Seguramente no lo era para nadie y ella estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo; solo así estaría tranquila sabiendo que lo suyo no era un problema, sino algo que le pasa con el tiempo a la mayoría de las parejas. Algunos tienen la dicha de amarse por siempre, pero esos son unos pocos. La gran mayoría eran con Ron y Hermione y ella necesitaba comprobarlo, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que no tenía nada de que quejarse, que era algo normal por lo que muchos pasaban. Y tenía la mejor idea de todas. Eso incluía una semana de vacaciones con sus amigos, mejor dicho, con todos sus amigos.

-Helen - llamo a su secretaria gritando. Esta entro corriendo porque nunca antes la había llamado así.

-¿Esta todo bien Sra. Ministra? - dijo como si le faltara el aire por haber salido corriendo de repente.

-¿Es en serio? Ya voy a cumplir seis meses y me vas a seguir diciendo Sra. Ministra? Olvídalo, como quieras. Llama a Potter, YA.

-Si seño... herm... señora granger que digo Weasley! - y salió corriendo de ahí antes de poder ver la expresión divertida de Hermione.

No tardo ni diez minutos y un muy alegre Harry cruzo la puerta. Definitivamente se había tomado un pote de Félix Felicis.

-¿Que sucede Hermione? Estaba contándole mi chiste del baño de hombres a Paolo, ya casi tengo dominado el italiano, justo cuando ya se regresa a su país, es una lástima me hubiera gustado practicar más con él.

Ignoro por completo aquel comentario y fue directo al grano.

-Voy a planificar un reencuentro - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa más grande que la del día que presentó la ley que protegía a los elfos domésticos. Al ver que su amigo aún no entendía de que se trataba todo eso decidió continuar - como ministra de magia voy a hacer que de ahora en adelante todos los años se lleve a cabo un reencuentro de ex alumnos en Hogwarts, empezando por nuestra clase. Eso ayudará en la inclusión de los padres en los estudios de sus hijos, podrán ver cómo las cosas van cambiando y entender más a fondo la situación del colegio de hoy en día. Todos aportaremos nuestro granito de arena. Sin mencionar que reforzaremos lazos con profesores y con viejos amigos, será interesante ver cómo ha cambiado la vida de todos.

La castaña no dejaba de hablar, mencionando actividades, reuniones y posibilidades. Enumeró unos veinte puntos a favor de ese reencuentro. El chico no pudo hacer más nada que sonreír ante esa exposición de treinta minutos no planificada en la que la castaña no había parado de hablar ni para respirar. Cuando supo que había acabado sólo pudo decirle:

-Esta vez si que te luciste Hermione - justo como solía decirle en esos tiempos, tiempos que estaba seguro estaban a punto de regresar.


	4. 4-El Reencuentro más esperado

**4-El Reencuentro más esperado... por Hermione**

Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su amiga. Todas las razones que le dio para realizar dicho reencuentro tenían su lógica, claro está que la verdadera y la más importante razón para que Hermione llevara a cabo tal proyecto no la conocía.

Ella estaba dispuesta a subir sus animos. Nadie tenía una vida perfecta y lo comprobaría. Luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Harry y Ginny eran los únicos que tenían contacto directo con ella y la deprimían constantemente. Parecía que nunca peleaban. Fue testigo de varias veces en las que la pelirroja se frustraba porque quería pelear con su esposo pero el simplemente le daba la razón y le decía que no quería discutir.

Después de la guerra Harry Potter se prometió a si mismo nunca más involucrarse en una pelea. Es más desde que su hijo Albus nació más nunca lo escuchó pelear o molestarse por algo. Siempre estaba alegre y el alegaba que durante sus primeros 17 años de vida vivió en la zozobra, al filo de la muerte y soportando el maltrato de personas que se suponía eran su propia familia. Así que el final de la guerra fue el final de esa vida. A partir de ahí todo era amor y paz, o quizás si se drogaba con Felix felicis a diario... Nadie lo sabía pero todos se lo imaginaban.

Redactó una carta para Mcgonagall y le solicitó reunirse con ella lo más pronto posible. A los diez minutos recibió su lechuza informándole que estaba esperándola en su oficina. No había regresado pero ya se sentía en el colegio.

La directora le habilitó la chimenea y por ser la ministra de Magia pudo viajar a través de la red flu desde su oficina al castillo de Hogwarts.

En menos de lo que se dice snitch Hermione estaba de vuelta.

La oficina de la directora era tal cual la recordaba. Después de 10 años se podría decir que algunos cambios son necesarios, pero no en Hogwarts. La antigüedad era lo que lo hacía tan especial y acogedor.

-Bienvenida Hermione o debo llamarla Sra ministra ahora?-Dijo la mujer desde su escritorio extendiendo ambos brazos y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues depende si quiere que la llame Profesora o Directora. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa igual de amplia y dándole un gran abrazo a su antigua profesora favorita.

-Creo que profesora es perfecto. Aún no me hago la idea...- Dijo mirando con nostalgia al retrato del profesor Dumbledore que estaba descansando en ese momento.

-Entonces Hermione será... cambie esa cara profesora, lo que vengo a proponerle hoy estoy segura que le encantará.

Después de escuchar por una hora su propuesta Minerva no podía estar más emocionada. Era difícil decir cual de las dos tenía más ganas de iniciarlo. Propusieron ideas, actividades y finiquitaron los últimos detalles para la estadía de los ex alumnos. Hogwarts debía prepararse para recibir a casi 80 alumnos y la profesora Mcgonagall no iba a escatimar en hechizos.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Como buenas ex alumnas que eran, tenían casi todo decidido en menos de cuatro horas.

Al día siguiente Hermione no dejó a Helen ni ir a almorzar. Trabajaron todo el día redactando lo que sería la primera plana de El Profeta del día siguiente. Cuando lo terminaron empezar a redactar las invitaciones para todos los ex alumnos, pidiendo que por favor confirmaran lo más pronto posible su presencia al evento.

Enviaron el manuscrito con Percival para que lo corrigiera y le diera sus toques técnicos, después de todo él era el editor en jefe, lo cual le tomó apenas 30 minutos. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar para imprimirlo. Se lo entrego a Helen y esta fue a la oficina, o más bien corrió, para leérselo a su jefa en voz alta. Apenas leyo la primera línea Hermione de lo quito de las manos para hacerlo ella misma, no podía controlar su ansiedad.

_EL REENCUENTRO MÁS ESPERADO POR EL MUNDO MÁGICO._

_"Nuestra Ministra de Magia y la Directora del colegio de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts se han unido para traernos la mejor noticia del año, dos brillantes mentes juntas y de ahí no podríamos esperar menos. Es por esto que en el colegio Hogwarts se llevará a cabo el primer reencuentro de ex alumnos. Como la Sra Granger nos mencionó: Estoy segura que será un método efectivo para incentivar las relaciones padres e hijos. Pero eso no es todo, tenemos una semana de actividades planificadas para todos mis ex compañeros incluyéndome, vamos a recordar lo que es estar dentro de esas mágicas paredes._

_No podemos esperar para ver a muchos iconos de la guerra volver al castillo y compartir entre ellos, tendremos la exclusiva y el gran privilegio de asistir a todas las actividades para mantenerlos informados. Tratamos de hablar con la Ministra para que nos confirmara quiénes asistirían pero aseguró que era confidencial, aunque podemos estar seguros que nuestro trío dorado volverá al lugar donde todo comenzó, definitivamente es una ocasión que no dejarían pasar"._

-Simplemente perfecto.

Dijo la castaña aprobándolo. Helen volvió a correr para que Percival se pusiera manos a la obra. Más de mil copias saldrían al día siguiente.


	5. 5-El andén 9 y 3-4

**5- El andén 9 y 3/4 otra vez**

Aunque parecía imposible, de las casi 80 lechuzas que salieron esa mañana, unas 58 volvieron con la confirmación de su asistencia.

Después de dar a conocer su iniciativa al mundo mágico, no esperaba que tuviera tanta receptividad, tanto así que lo llamaban "El evento del año". Todo el mundo estaba absolutamente fascinado con la idea de ver a los adultos volver al colegio donde todo empezó. Algunos incluso sintieron envidia porque querían formar parte de ese reencuentro. Pero el cupo estaba reservado para esa promoción de alumnos a la que Hermione perteneció.

La directora McGonagall estaba fascinada con la idea de volver a verlos a todos, tanto así que envíaba un vociferador cada mañana a Hermione para decirle "con lujos y detalles" cómo iba aquel proyecto.

Ella estaba preparando todo para la llegada de sus ex-alumnos. Un ala del castillo fue completamente acondicionada para ellos, lo más sorprendente era la sala común que se habilitó para los adultos. Era inmensa y estaba dividida por lo colores de las casas. A pesar de ser un cuadrado perfecto, en cada esquina estaba un color diferente, donde terminaba el verde comenzaba el rojo, donde terminaba el rojo comenzaba el amarillo y donde terminaba el amarillo empezaba el azul. Los colores sólo eran para hacerlos estar más a gusto, pero no habían barreras ni divisores, todos podían convivir y estar del lado que quisieran . Después de todo ya eran adultos y las rivalidades de adolescentes no existían... Supuestamente...

-¡Te encantará Hermione! Esta vez si que me lucí, no puedo esperar a que todos vean la sala común - fueron las últimas palabras del vociferador que envío Mc Gonagall a la Ministra de Magia.

Hermione tenía cerca de treinta minutos escuchando aquel vociferador que le envió su antigua profesora de transformaciones. Estaba tan concentrada que no había caído en la cuenta de que estaba leyendo el mismo nombre desde hace cinco minutos.

\- "Draco Malfoy" - Leyo y releyó en voz baja unas veinte veces.

De todas las lechuzas que salieron, sabía que algunas regresarían con las patas vacías. Sin embargo "Malfoy" era una de esas que esperaba que no llegara nunca. Así que cuando tuvo su carta entre sus manos confirmando su asistencia no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Definitivamente esto no entraba en sus planes. Ese reencuentro estaba volviéndose cada vez más interesante y aún no había comenzado.

Estaba planificado y decidido, para el primero de diciembre 58 alumnos volverían. De esa manera podrían disfrutar el castillo decorado y participar en algunas actividades navideñas.

A solo una semana Hermione y Ron tuvieron una gran discusión.

-No entiendo que ganamos con seguir fingiendo.

-No ganamos nada y tampoco perderíamos Ronald!

-¡La única que pierde aquí eres tú, crees que tienes que tener una imagen perfecta frente a todos y la verdad es que no tienes que ser perfecta! Nadie lo es- El definitivamente no lo entendía y Hermione estaba cansada de explicárselo. Como siempre hacia.

-Tengo que dar el ejemplo, eso es diferente. Te comportas como un adolescente. ¿Tan difícil es actuar como los amigos que somos?

-Sabes perfectamente que no me importa dormir juntos en la misma cama de nuevo, pero no me pidas que durante una semana camine agarrado de la mano y te bese en frente de todos nuestros amigos. Eso no pasará.

No sabía por que ese comentario le dolió tanto. Aunque ya no había amor desde hace tiempo le molestó el hecho de que fingir quererla le fuera tan difícil, después de todo era una mujer, no se consideraba desagradable y habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. No era para nada justo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sin decir ni una palabra por primera vez y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación viendo en las paredes las cuatro fotografías de ellos tres colgadas. Como familia.

El día primero de diciembre fue testigo de la emoción que se vivía en el andén 9 y 3/4. Nunca antes se había sentido tanto revuelo en este. Las personas se saludaban y abrazaban. Amigos de toda la vida que llevaban años sin verse. Enemigos que al volver a reencontrarse solo podían reírse recordando lo inmaduros que eran.

Hermione saludaba a todo el mundo. Ahí no habían Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs. Ahí habían graduados. Ex estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todos por igual.

Excepto uno que a pesar de los años se vería de Slytherin por siempre.

El tren hizo un gran estruendo anunciando su salida. Todos ya estaban adentro, pero nadie se sentaba. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados para sentarse.

A excepción del primer vagón, que estaba ocupado por Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Como en los viejos tiempos.


	6. 6- Los cuatro colores

**_Holaaa! Gracias a los que se han tomado un minuto de su tiempo para dejar su review, sinceramente eso me hace querer seguir con la historia. Este cap les gustará mucho, explica muchas cosas que pasarán a continuación, paciencia que lo bueno está por venir jajajaja! Por cierto voy a actualizar cada vez que me sienta inspirada, pero no dejare pasar mucho tiempo así que pendientes!! A leer..._**

**6-Los cuatro colores**

La llegada de todos al castillo causó tanto revuelo que Hermione recordó la noche que entró agarrada del brazo de a Víctor Krum en el baile de Navidad. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y todos los alumnos y profesores se pusieron de pie para darles un caluroso aplauso.

Al entrar casi todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. En medio de las cuatro mesas que dividían las casas, se encontraba una quinta mesa. Sobre ella se estaban los cuatro escudos. La mesa estaba decorada con los cuatro colores, los platos eran de color oro brillante, las servilletas de tela eran de un verde esmeralda espectacular, las copas eran de un elegante cristal azulado y en el centro de la mesa habían unos 10 arreglos con flores rojas.

Automáticamente tomaron su lugar en la mesa, sentándose los amigos más cerca para poder charlar durante la cena.

Al igual que Hermione, casi todos estaban buscando con la mirada a sus hijos y cuando los encontraban los saludaban con auténtica emoción. Volver nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Aún estando de pie todos, la profesora McGonagall se acercó al estrado donde el viejo Dumbledore daba sus discursos de bienvenida. En ese momento los aplausos cesaron y todos dirigieron su mirada a la imponente mujer.

-Sean todos muy bienvenidos a la que fue su primera casa hace 10 años. Nada me podía complacer más que recibirlos de nuevo, ustedes marcaron un antes y un después en el mundo mágico. La guerra terminó y la esperanza renació con ustedes y gracias a los frutos de su arduo trabajo hoy tengo el placer de educar a los hijos de los héroes que aseguraron nuestro futuro, y antes de que me ponga mas sentimental vamos a recibir a la mejor estudiante de su generación, premio anual, heroína de guerra y ahora Ministra de Magia, la que hizo todo esto posible: Hermione Granger.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Hermione se acercó al estrado y un pensamiento curioso la envolvió, quizás algún día podría añadir el título de directora de Hogwarts.

\- Gracias Directora, sin usted y su disposición esto no hubiera podido volverse realidad. Creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros cuando digo que la emoción de volver es inmensa. Ahora, quiero compartir con ustedes el cronograma de actividades que se llevarán a cabo esta semana para nuestro disfrute.

El día de mañana será libre de actividades. Esto nos dará tiempo de recorrer el castillo y de ponernos al día con cosas que teníamos tiempo sin recordar. Pueden hacer lo que sea que gusten mañana.

El martes tendremos que asistir a todas las clases que nuestros hijos tengan. En las habitaciones, que más tarde iremos a ver, hay túnicas para cada uno de ustedes. Durante el día deben utilizar las túnicas que se les asignaron. En las noches pueden vestir cómo gusten.

El miércoles tendremos día de camping y barbacoa al lado del lago. Habrán actividades al aire libre al estilo muggle. Los estudiantes pueden acompañarnos siempre que estén en periodo libre y a las 5 de la tarde deberán regresar a sus salas comunes.

El jueves iremos a Hogsmeade, los estudiantes que quieran acompañar a sus padres deberán hacerlo entre las 12 del medio día y las 5 de la tarde. A las 6 de la noche tendremos una pequeña fiesta en las tres escobas, el lugar estará reservado solo para los Ex alumnos.

El día viernes lo tendremos libre hasta las 2 de la tarde- Hermione hizo una pausa ahí, observo a todos y continuó- tendremos día de QUIDDITCH- hizo una pausa nuevamente ya que los gritos y los aplausos no la dejaban hablar. Cuando todos hicieron silencio prosiguio. Los estudiantes tendrán el día libre para asistir a apoyar y observar los partidos. - ahora fue el turno de los estudiantes de gritar de felicidad.

El día sabado será la fiesta de ex alumnos. Se llevará a cabo si Hogwarts así lo desea, y nos dará el espacio apropiado para ello. - hizo una pausa y aguantó la risa cuando observó la cara de incredulidad de todos los alumnos. Los adultos estallaron en carcajadas, obviamente la Sala de los Menesteres no era de conocimiento público para esa nueva generación.

-Por último el día domingo haremos un intercambio de regalos, será única y exclusivamente para los ex alumnos de nuestra clase, quiere decir que los acompañantes, esposo o esposa, que no hayan cursado con nosotros ese año no pueden participar.

Ahora sin más preámbulos lo que más hemos añorado desde que nos graduamos ¡Buen Provecho!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y apareció el respectivo banquete en las mesas.

Los ex alumnos no podían contener su emoción, parecían niños otra vez. Ron se abalanzó sobre el pollo rostizado mientras Harry y Ginny se retorcían de la risa.

Momento que no paso desapercibido por la castaña y aguantándose las ganas de mirarlo con reproche desvío la vista hacia otra parte, donde unos ojos fríos como el hielo la devoraban sin ningún sentido de conservación. De repente que la llamaran sangre sucia dejo de ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.


	7. 7- Una verdadera Sala Comun

**7-Una Verdadera Sala Común **

Seamus Finnegan que estaba sentado en medio de Ron y Dean Thomas no tuvo que hacer explotar su copa ya que una buena botella de vino apareció frente a él. Al lado de Dean estaba su esposa muggle, una bella morena de ojos verdes que hablaba animadamente con Parvati y Lavender, dejando así mareado al pobre Dean y al esposo de Lavender, un mago pelirrojo muy parecido a Ron. Al otro lado se encontraba sentada junto a Ginny Luna Lovegood con su esposo Theodore Nott, quien charlaba animadamente con un Neville Longbottom muy apuesto, el cual tenía esa semana libre ya que era el profesor de Herbologia. Su esposa Hannah Abbot reía sin parar de una anécdota de la luna de miel de Ernie McMillan con su vieja amiga Susan Bones.

Asi se extendía la mesa de los antiguos compañeros de clases, cualquiera diría que estaban bien mezclados pero si llegabas al extremo de una mesa podías sentir el verde brillar con entusiasmo.

Goyle (que inexplicablemente seguía solterón) estaba sentado junto a Pansy Párkinson y su esposo Blaise Zabini. Ambos turnándose para contar su última escapada a las islas maldivas como regalo de aniversario a una Daphne Greengrass rebosante de envidia. Junto a ella su esposo, un mago sangre pura que le doblaba la edad a todos, sonreía políticamente a todo lo que decían, por culpa de esos inútiles tendría que llevar a su esposa a esas islas malditas o como se llamasen cuando salieran de Hogwarts.

-Draco amigo, has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entramos.

Le dijo Blaise sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Al menos tú si podrías decirme por que mi hermana no quiso venir ni darme explicaciones?

Lo contrapunteo Daphne en un intento desesperado por cambiar la conversación de las vacaciones de ensueño de la perra de Pansy con ese Dios del sexo (claro que lo bautizó así cuando fue suya en quinto año)

-Para que quieres que hable si ya estás apunto de llegar a la parte de las posiciones sexuales.

Le dijo a Blaise con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa divertida. El esposo de Daphne, Cornelius Ragnarak, abrió los ojos como platos. Este chico si le caía bien. Blaise como buen sin vergüenza que era asintio divertido como si hubiera respondido bien a la pregunta de un concurso y le dio una palmada en el hombro carcajeándose sin importarle que Pansy estuviera tan colorada como el cabello de Weasley.

-Y tu - dijo refiriéndose a Daphne - si tu hermana no te lo quiso decir por algo será. No soy yo quien para decirte esas cosas cuñada - respondió Draco en su tono habitual de arrastrar las palabras.

Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, amigos poniéndose al día. Recordando historias con alegria y nostalgia.

En ese momento Hermione sintió que había hecho algo bueno. Pero ¿por que no se sentía bien? ¿Por que de repente se sentía miserable? Tal vez ahora todos están emocionados contando lo bueno, si debe ser eso. Nadie va a contar las cosas malas, sus problemas ni sus verdaderas condiciones en la primera cena. Tenía que calmarse, ella sabía que no todo era perfecto. Ella lo sabía... y esperaba que así fuera.

Después de cenar sus hijos se acercaron a la mesa, fueron presentados a sus viejos amigos y se retiraron a sus salas comunes. Una vez que el Gran Comedor quedó vacío McGonagall se levantó para pedirles que la siguieran.

Los llevo al ala Oeste del séptimo piso. Donde un cuadro con el escudo de Hogwarts adornaba una puerta escondida. La directora dijo la contraseña fuerte y claro para que todos la escucharan.

-Reversus in domum - y el cuadro se abrió a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Las expresiones iban desde lágrimas hasta insultos. Los Antiguos Ravenclaw se limitaron a asentir con alegria y grabar cada rincón de la Sala común en sus mentes. Los Hufflepuff no podían aguantar las lágrimas. Los Gryffindor reían fuertemente y dejaban ver todas y cada una de las emociones que sentían. Los Slytherin estaban tan impresionados que palabras como ¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! Y ¡Puta madre! Salieron de sus bocas sin poder controlarse. La profesora McGonagall mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, volteo hacia ellos horrorizada.

Una sala común de más o menos la mitad del Gran Comedor. En cada extremo podías ver algo simbólico de cada casa. Entrando por el lado izquierdo todo era amarillo y negro. Las paredes amarillas y los muebles negros junto a una fogata que crepitaba te daban ganas de sentarte a seguir hablando durante horas con tus viejos amigos, un cuadro de un tejón adornaba la pared junto a uno donde aparecían sonriendo todos los alumnos graduados cuando eran más jóvenes.

Donde terminaba el amarillo a su derecha, comenzaba el azul y bronce. Las paredes de un azul cielo eran el fondo perfecto para esos grandes estantes color bronce repletos de libros, una gran mesa larga bronce con un mantel azul oscuro los hizo creer por un segundo que sería un buen lugar para sentarse a hacer los deberes, en ese lado de la sala también había una fogata crepitando sin parar.

Luego en la esquina superior derecha se encontraban las paredes verde esmeralda, una réplica de su antigua sala común mucho más lujosa. Con muebles de cuero color negros y cortinas plateadas que impedían la entrada de la Luz por el ventanal que ahí se encontraba. La gran alfombra color plata se extendía por todo ese lado.

Y l o que nadie esperaba era que junto al verde, a la izquierda se encontraran las paredes escarlatas. Con cortinas doradas cumpliendo la misma función que las plateadas. Un gran cuadro de un león dorado se encontraba en la pared. Los muebles eran de cuero rojo y la alfombra que se extendía por toda la sala común d Gryffindoriana era dorada. La misma sala común de Slytherin pero con diferentes colores.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta.


	8. 8- Promesa silenciosa

**_A partir de aquí los capítulos serán más extensos, espero que les guste mucho!_**

**_Y GRACIAS por cada review, favorito y guardados. Estoy muy feliz con su apoyo._**

**8-Promesa Silenciosa**

Muy bien todos vamos a reunirnos en el centro para repartirnos los nombres así sabremos a quien le vamos a regalar este domingo. Lo haremos hoy para que tengan el tiempo suficiente de escoger un buen regalo.

Dijo Hermione una vez que la profesora McGonagall los hubo dejado para que se instalasen.

-Por favor Granger, solo para aclarar, ¿esta semana serás la Ministra de Magia o solo una ex alumna más?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Draco Malfoy, de verdad nadie se esperaba que ese par se dirigiera la palabra, así que con el corazón en la mano y esperando que la respuesta de Hermione no desatase la tercera guerra mundial, voltearon a verla.

-No Malfoy, esta semana y siempre seré Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible y mandona. Así que si no quieren ser testigos de mi ira harán lo que yo diga.

Dijo con una sonrisa torcida tan escalofriante como la de Malfoy, claramente ese comentario iba directamente a él.

Harry que parecía estar más de allá que de acá intervino rápidamente.

-Heyyyyy! Yo propongo que antes de continuar con esta semana, ustedes dos se den la mano y prometan que no van a arruinar las cosas para ninguno de los presentes.

-Harry, silencio...

Le dijo Hermione entre dientes muy bajito para que solo el la escuchara y abriendo los ojos mucho.

-No Hermione, prométanlo por las buenas o harán un juramento inquebrantable. Vamos! Es solo una semana.

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Ginny, solo Merlín sabe que estaba fumándose El Niño que vivió-dos-veces esos días.

Todos empezaron a contagiarse del buen humor de Harry y aplaudían alentándolos. Definitivamente ver a Granger y Malfoy haciendo las pases era la actividad más entretenida de la semana.

\- Por mi no hay ningún problema, en 10 años muchas cosas pueden cambiar.

Draco le extendió la mano a Hermione y la miró directamente a los ojos. No sabría decir por que pero parecía una especie de amenaza, quizás incluso una sentencia. Draco malfoy tenía un plan y ella lo veía.

Con la cabeza bien en alto estudio sus facciones para averiguar cuál sería su truco pero todo lo que consiguió fue un imperturbable, frío, perfecto rostro sonriéndole. Su cabello platino estaba corto y hacia atrás, haciéndolo ver más maduro. Definitivamente no era el mismo mocoso de antes. Hermione nunca sintió miedo por ese niño malcriado, pero ahora ante ella tenia un hombre y algo muy en el fondo le decía que se cuidara de él.

Le dio la mano para finalizar con el típico apretón y dar por zanjado el tema pero el volteo su mano delicadamente y se inclinó para darle un beso en los nudillos. Por un fugaz momento sus ojos se cruzaron y vio en ellos la promesa de que esa semana no sería como ella la había planeado.

Todos aguantaron la respiración durante esos agobiantes segundos y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no iba a morir nadie ese día volvieron poco a poco al revuelo.

Hermione carraspeó para recuperar su voz perdida y todos voltearon a verla.

-Ok, bueno si les parece bien, vamos a repartir los nombres.

Todos colocaron sus nombres en un bowl dorado que Hermione apareció en el centro de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Excelente, mañana en la mañana deben revisar bajo su almohada y ahí estará el nombre de la persona a la que deben regalarle. Este bowl está encantado para traer prosperidad, así que la persona que les toque no es por casualidad, hay un motivo para ello y espero que sean capaces de descubrirlo de aquí al domingo para así darle el regalo perfecto!

El resto de la noche transcurrió bastante bien, incluso cuando un grupo de Slytherins se pasó al lado rojo y dorado.

-Chicos vengan acá!

Les grito Theo desde el sillón rojo junto a su esposa a sus amigos en el ala verde.

-Theo definitivamente no tienes vergüenza, eres un Slytherin, casado con una Ravenclaw y estas invitándonos a sentarnos con sus amigos Gryffindors, por favor dime que tu hijo no será de Hufflepuff.

Dijo Zabini acercándose y enumerando cada uno de los hechos haciendo que todos rompieran a reír con el ultimo.

-Mi Theo es divergente...

dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador.

-Sin ofender cuñada, pero eso es un animal?

Dijo Blaise haciendo que todos los que tenían conocimiento la película muggle rompieran a reír una vez más.

-Algo así cuñado...

Le respondió la chica luego de varios intentos en los que no paraba de reírse.

Pansy, para sorpresa de todos se sentó junto a Hermione, Ginny y Luna y estuvo más que dispuesta a participar en la conversación de las chicas como si hubieran sido amigas de toda la vida. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que realmente no eran tan diferentes y en el fondo de su corazón se arrepintió de pasar tantos años alrededor de la cabeza hueca de Daphne. La conversación fluyó y lo mismo pasó con los chicos. Theo ya se sentia familiar con Harry, Ron y Neville porque eran los amigos de su esposa, Blaise era un sin vergüenza divertido que encajo perfectamente a los minutos, tanto así que entre él y Ron crearon los mejores chistes con respecto a Goyle, que a pesar de que todos lo creían un idiota, en realidad le gustaba hacerlos reír aunque fuera a costa suya. El encontraba chistosas todas esas cosas igualmente. Después de la guerra obtuvo un buen sentido del humor.

-Propongo un brindis - dijo draco levantando su vaso, todos le siguieron sin saber exactamente por que lo hacía.

Ron aún no confiaba plenamente en él, Harry al parecer había olvidado todo lo sucedido ya que en más de una ocasión le hizo bromas a Malfoy e incluso le golpeaba la espalda. Pero ver que este respondía de buena manera hizo que Ron se calmara un poco con respecto a él. La vida da muchas vueltas, las personas cambian constantemente, el había cambiado muchísimo. Se volvió un esposo de mierda, un infiel de mierda, un amigo de mierda, así que ¿por qué no podía Malfoy volverse una buena persona? Tal vez el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Por Granger, que no solo logró el primer reencuentro, ni te salvó el culo a ti Potter y a ti Weasley; sino que hizo que Slytherins y Gryffindors convivieran y se trataran como amigos por primera y única vez en la historia de las casas.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada fría, que la quemaba al mismo tiempo, que la desnudaba y le erizaba la piel. Algo había cambiado esa noche, Hermione, Draco y hasta el mismo Ron lo sabían. Harry también lo habría notado si no hubiera estado desnudando con su mirada a su propia esposa. De repente la lujuria se sintió en el ambiente. Todos chocaron sus vasos y ni el tintineo pudo romper la tensión que se sentía. Hasta que Ginny hablo.

-¿Donde vamos a dormir?

Esa noche un promesa silenciosa se llevo a cabo.


	9. 9-El juego

**_Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza pero no me sentía inspirada y no quería estropear la historia... y menos mal porque este capítulo es EL MEJOR HASTA AHORA!! En serio me encantó escribirlo y espero con muchísimas ansias que a ustedes también les guste!! Por favor déjenme reviews para saber que estoy haciendo bien y que estoy haciendo mal! ME ENCANTA LEERLOS!!_**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_**

**9-El Juego**

-¡Cierto casi lo olvido!

Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente, se paro en medio de la sala y con un hechizo amplificador de voz comenzó a hablar.

-Amigos, las escaleras que ven detrás de mi- dijo señalándoles las escaleras que se encontraban al final entre el verde y rojo - conducen a los dormitorios. En la puerta está escrito el apellido de cada persona o pareja para que sepan cuál es la suya y adentro ya deben estar sus pertenencias.

-ohhhh que aburrido...

Escucho a Ginny decir y no pudo evitar reírse.

Se acercó nuevamente a sus amigos y a... bueno lo que sea que fuesen esos Slytherins y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Siempre puedes irte con Harry a algún aula vacía, no es que te puedan quitar puntos o castigar si te encuentran.

Este comentario hizo que todos se voltearan a verla y la pobre castaña se sonrojó hasta el pelo, no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio la cara de todos.

-¿Que? Ustedes dijeron que no querían a la Señora Ministra...

-Lo sabemos Mr Hyde - le dijo Zabini con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-Oh ya váyanse a dormir, tenemos un día muy especial mañana!

Harry le pico un ojo a Ginny, la tomo de la mano y salió de la Sala rápidamente.

-Hey! A donde van?

-A disfrutar de Hogwarts, desde hoy.

Le respondió Ginny con una risa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Como siempre, la hicieron sentir incómoda ¿Como podían estar siempre tan felices y unidos? Ella no era una mala persona así que ¿Como termino de esa manera? ¿Por que tuvo que dejar de querer a su esposo?

-Basta Granger o van a pensar que quieres unirteles.

La voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus pensamientos y no sabía si agradecerle por hacerlo o darle un puñetazo por lo que había dicho.

-¿Que cosas dices?

Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responderle junto con una volteada de ojos. Se dio la vuelta tratando de evitarlo y vio como Theo, Luna, Blaise y Pansy se retiraban entre risas. Goyle estaba dormido en la silla y Ron estaba conversando con Dean y Seamus sobre algo.

-Bueno creo que voy a retirarme también, mañana...

-No eres una estudiante, no tienes que ser puntual siempre.

La interrumpió con su típico tono de voz de fastidiado.

-Eso ya lo sé Malfoy pero como puedes ver ya todos se retiraron, ¿que sugieres que me quede haciendo? ¿Beber contigo?

-Me ofendes Granger - le dijo con un falso tono - tal vez tomar una copa conmigo sea lo que más deseas en la vida pero hoy no te invitaré, por hoy solo te invito a conversar.

¿Su tono de voz cambió o eran ideas suyas? Al principio parecía falsamente dolido y luego era como si estuviese seduciéndola... se estaba imaginando cosas, eso era.

-Ok, digamos que te concedo unos minutos de mi valiosisimo tiempo ¿De que quieres conversar Malfoy?

Necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo y quizás preguntándole de frente podría obtener algunas pistas.

-Contestare 5 preguntas de lo que sea si tú contestas 3 mias.

-¿Porque yo puedo preguntarte 5 cosas y tú solo 3?

-Soy un caballero, pero si quieres solo 3 que así sea.

Ella lo pensó por un segundo... esto no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Lo haría solo para ver hasta donde quería llegar el.

-¿Con la verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-¿De lo que sea?

Dijo ella.

-¡No Granger de tu caridad con los elfos!

Se burló el.

-Que gracioso, ok pero quiero mis 5 preguntas.

-Lo supuse.

Le extendió la mano y ella lo miro dudosa.

-¿No vamos a hacer un juramento inquebrantable no?

Eso lo hizo reír. Era demasiado desconfiada, tendría que trabajar en eso.

-Por supuesto que no Granger, es solo para sellar el trato. No te preocupes yo entiendo, ya es bastante que te vean hablando conmigo ¿no es así?

Trato de sonar irónico pero parecía dolido.

-Lo siento Draco no era esa mi intención... en serio.

Le dijo tomándole con ambas manos la suya. Eran tan pequeñas en comparación con la suya. Con ese simple gesto lo hizo sentir cosquillas en donde sus manos lo sostenían. El bajo la mirada hasta sus manos unidas y la subió a sus ojos arrepentidos ¡Era solo una expresión! ¿Por que tenía que complicar todo?

-Era solo una expresión Granger - le dijo soltándose de su agarre, no sabía cómo pero lo había desarmado, el juego lo estaba haciendo él, no ella -Empieza tú entonces - dijo rápidamente antes de que empezara a darle vueltas esa cabeza suya.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos meditando su pregunta. Recordó esos tiempo en los que la veía morder la punta de su pluma cuando hacía un examen. En ese entonces se convencía a sí mismo de que era un hábito horrible pero ahora sentía que podía pasar horas viéndola pensar. Sus ojos mieles se movían de aquí para allá. El no parpadeaba, parecía que ni respiraba. Solo la observaba, este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, lo cual la puso más nerviosa y le dificultaba encontrar una pregunta adecuada, aunque de todas formas ¿Que quería saber ella de Malfoy? Era obvio que el quería saber algo, no era tonta. Quizás las primeras dos preguntas serían una tontería pero la última sería su golpe de gracia. Pero no importaba, ella tendría que ser mejor que él para no dejarlo ganar, porque esto no era un juego, era una competencia.

-¿Por que estás aquí solo? Se que tienes un hijo, es amigo de mi hija.

-Astoria no pudo venir ¿Cual es tu meta en la vida?

-¡Espera espera! Eso no se vale.

-¿Que no se vale?

-ESO! Que clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Es obvio que tu esposa Astoria no pudo venir!

-Es la verdad, si querías que especificara hubieras preguntado otra cosa.

-¡No quería ser imprudente!

Esto era increíble... ¿Con que así quería jugar el? Que así sea.

-Hice mi pregunta, respóndela.

Le dijo simplemente. En ese momento recordó lo que el le había preguntado y cuando estuvo a punto de responder no salió nada de su boca.

-Estem... yo...

Nada... ¿Cual era su meta en la vida? ¿Como podía no saberlo? Obvio ser ministra pero ya lo era ¿Es que acaso ya no tenía ninguna meta? No...

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa Malfoy?

-Una muy simple la verdad... cualquiera diría que un Ministro de Magia debe tener aspiraciones muy grandes.

-Por supuesto que tengo aspiraciones, pero tú pregunta fue algo más personal.

-¿Y la tuya no lo fue?

Touché.

-Mi meta es ser feliz, siempre.

Le dijo retándolo con la mirada y claramente enfada por caer en su trampa. El solo pudo reír de medio lado porque iba ganando en esto. Con su respuesta le confirmó que no era feliz en estos momentos.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta.

Le dijo todavía con su sonrisa de medio lado impresa en su rostro. ¡Que vanidoso! Aunque tenía que admitir que entendía porque todas caían rendidas ante él en el colegio y eso que ahí era un mocoso.

-¿Por que tu esposa Astoria no QUISO venir contigo?

-¿Seguimos con las preguntas personales?

-Me engañaste, lo sabes. Ahora responde.

Le encantaba cuando se molestaba. Sus mejillas se coloreaban y sus labios se apretaban en una fina linea. Sus hermosos ojos lo veían retándolo a que se atreviera a fastidiarla de nuevo y la verdad es que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

-Mi esposa Astoria no vino porque yo no se lo permití no porque no quisiera venir conmigo.

-¿Por que no se lo permitiste?

-¿Esa es tu tercera pregunta?

Hermione lo quería matar. Definitivamente no podría metersele por ahí... aun le quedaban otras dos preguntas y la verdad se moría de ganas por saber por que no le permitió venir.

-Si

-Porque me asfixia y una semana lejos de ella sonaba como las vacaciones de mi vida ¿Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se colorearon al instante.

-¡Que demonios sucede contigo!

Draco estallo a reír y trató de calmarla rápidamente.

-Estoy jugando ok?

Con esa falsa pregunta supo de inmediato que no tenía sexo desde hace mucho tiempo y tenía miedo de confesárselo. Otra confirmación de que ya no estaban juntos.

-¿Que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida aparte de tu hija?

-Ser nombrada Ministra.

Lo dijo y se arrepintió al segundo. La había cagado y la cara de satisfacción de Malfoy se lo confirmaba. No mencionó a Ron, su boda, su amor por él... rogaba a Merlín que Draco no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto aunque su expresión decía más que mil palabras.

-Bien, tu turno.

No le hizo falta comentar nada al respecto. Ella se dio cuenta al segundo que lo dijo que la había cagado. Ya el tenía todo lo que necesitaba, la última pregunta estaba de más.

-¿Por que ahora eres amable conmigo?

Eso si que no se lo esperaba de ella. Había bajado la guardia porque se sentía muy seguro y ahora estaba en terreno peligroso. ¿Por que era amable con ella? No podía mentirle y no quería perder.

-Porque quiero algo.

-¡No toleraré tus respuestas ambiguas!

-Te queda una pregunta, si quieres saber que es ese algo solo dímelo.

El iba a ganar, estaba seguro. Ella lo miro con mala cara y le cedió el turno.

-Última pregunta Malfoy.

-¿Me haz perdonado por todo lo que te hice?

Ella se quedó de piedra. Decir que se puso blanca era poco. Su golpe de gracia, un muy buen golpe. Draco internamente festejaba la victoria pero por fuera se veía impasible, como si le hubiera preguntado que hora era. Cuando vio que ella no respondía se empezó a impacientar y su tranquilidad se fue al carajo. ¿que significaba? ¿No lo perdonaba?

-¿Eso es una disculpa?

Fue todo lo que ella atinó a decir. Rompió el silencio con esa pregunta y Draco se declaró a sí mismo ganador.

-¿Esa es tu última pregunta Granger?

Le dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado, sus bellísimos ojos azules brillando, como todo un ganador y un tono de voz que la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

¿Que necesitaba saber más? ¿Saber lo que quería de ella o si se estaba disculpando? De cualquier forma ¡Por que coño se moría de ganas por saber esas cosas!

La tenía entre la espada y la pared. "Porque quiero algo", "¿Me haz perdonado por todo lo que te hice?". Su corazón empezó a latir como loco. Tanto así que se obligó a apartar la mirada de la suya, tragar fuerte y respirar profundo para calmarse. ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Que le había hecho Malfoy? ¿Es que acaso estaba emocionada por escucharlo disculparse con ella? Volvió a mirarlo y supo que fue un error quedarse hablando con él. Sus ojos grises se la comían con la mirada, no estaba asustado, no temía disculparse con ella ni contarle sus planes. Este definitivamente no era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía y como siempre cuando Hermione Granger se topaba con algo desconocido lo investigaba y estudiaba hasta el cansancio. Sin escuchar por primera vez a su mente, ella le respondió.

-Si, esa será mi última pregunta.

Porque en el fondo, acepto que su corazón necesitaba saberlo, llámese curiosidad o lo que sea. Pero ella lo necesitaba.

-Bien pero yo pregunté primero Granger...

-Si Malfoy, te perdone hace mucho tiempo, solo que no lo supe hasta que te encontré aquí nuevamente.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente, pero Hermione si lo notó y antes de poder analizar ese gesto, su voz la interrumpió.

-Si Granger, era una disculpa, una sincera.


	10. 10-Comprensión

**_Hola chicas y chicos disculpen de verdad la tardanza, la verdad me había planteado dejar el fic hasta aquí pero la otra noche leí los review que me dejaron y siento que debo darle otra oportunidad a esto, por ustedes!! Tratare de seguir actualizando todas las semanas espero que lo disfruten aquí va un cap más largo!!! _**

**10- Comprensión **

Cuando Hermione se levantó esa mañana noto que el otro lado de la cama estaba intacto, obviamente Ron no pasó la noche en la habitación y no sabía que la enfurecía más, el hecho de no respetar su imagen delante de los demás o que no pudiera soportar solo dormir junto a ella. Fue directamente al baño sin pensar mas en el asunto, cada habitación tenía su propio baño, pequeño pero muy útil, McGonagall si que pensó en todo... después de tomar un rápido baño tuvo un extraño impulso por maquillarse, no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto así que no lo pensó mucho. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, algo muy sutil y se onduló el cabello con un rápido hechizo que le enseñó Ginny, luego al abrir el baúl la vio, su túnica, la túnica con su amado escudo Gryffindor. Se la colocó y después de alisarla tres veces y respirar profundamente salió a la Sala Común.

Justo salió de su puerta cuando casi se da de bruces con su pelirrojo esposo.

-Ron! Que coño te...

-Ya cálmate! Nadie me ha visto ok? Me voy a cambiar...

Y después de rodearla sin tocarla ni un centímetro se metió en su habitación rápidamente sin darle tiempo de siquiera pensar en una respuesta.

Se sentía furiosa, tanto que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas ¿Por que rayos cuando se sentía molesta tenían que venirle ganas de llorar? Le molestaba tanto porque la gente tendía a confundirlo con dolor. Una lágrima se derramó traicionera sobre su impoluta túnica, respiró profundamente una vez más y cuando estuvo segura de que no se iba a derrumbar el mundo le dio una bofetada.

-Buenos dias Granger.

Su voz la heló por completo, no podía pasarle eso a ella, justamente fue Malfoy quien presencio ese incómodo momento. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para levantar su muro, ni pensar en excusas ya que él siguió de largo sin detenerse ni un segundo. Aunque podría jurar que se demoró un segundo más en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

——————————————-

Estaba furioso. Completamente furioso. Pretendía hacerla sentir incómoda, que supiera que él ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que no estaban juntos. Pero como un idiota se quedó prendado de esos ojos vidriosos. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta... ese idiota de Weasley, como podía hacerle eso? Quien se creía que era?

Llegó al Gran Comedor inmerso en sus pensamientos y emociones cuando la voz de su hijo lo trajo de vuelta.

-Papa? Que haces aquí? Tú mesa es la del centro.

Dijo Scorpius riéndose y sus amigos haciéndole coro. ¿Así que su hijo era una mini copia de él a su edad?

-Ya se tonto, vine a saludar a mi hijo y ver si tu pandilla de inútiles le gana a la mía.

Dijo Draco riéndose y dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a su hijo jugando.

Los muchachos estallaron en risas y su hijo se ruborizó. Cómo extrañaba esos momentos del colegio! Sin preocupaciones ni problemas reales. Se despidió de su hijo y se dirigió a su mesa en el centro ya mucho más calmado. Tenía que controlarse, no podía echarlo a perder.

-Asi que primer día eh? Que planes tienes para hoy osito Ted?

Le pregunto Blaise entre risas a un Theo que odiaba que usaran el apodo que le daba su esposa para burlase.

-Para que sepas mi osito me va a llevar a un picnic frente al lago como solíamos hacerlo en sexto.

Respondió Luna por él mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

Hermione que venía llegando en ese momento no pude evitar sentir una ligera puntada en el estómago ¿Es que todos tenían matrimonios felices? ¿No peleaban nunca? Se sentía cada vez más miserable, primero por lo que pasó esa mañana con Ron y Malfoy, segundo ver a todos sus amigos felizmente casados y tercero que estaba albergando malos pensamientos en su interior. No podía sentir envidia de sus amigos, ella tenía que sentirse feliz por ellos, pero aún así...

\- Y nosotros que haremos Blaise? Ya Nicole nos dejo muy claro que no quería que estuviéramos a su alrededor.

Dijo Pansy riéndose ante el hecho de que su hija era igual a ella.

-Pues obvio! Vamos a esperarla afuera de todas sus clases!

-Perfecto! Y mientras tanto que?

-Nos conseguimos un armario de escobas y ya...

-Estás loco si crees que me voy a meter en uno de esos cuartos de Filch, ve a saber tú a quien mete el ahí.

-Madame Pince, abro las apuestas!!!

Dijo Ron llegando apurado y metiendose un pan a toda velocidad en la boca.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Madame Pince sigue viva?

Ironizó Ginny entre risas.

-Y Filch tambien?

Así continuo el desayuno, bastante animado de ese lado de la mesa a comparación del resto. A veces se olvidaban que estaban en público y levantaban la voz diciendo cosas para nada aptas para menores y lo recordaban bajando la voz y riéndose hasta más no poder y ganándose una que otra mirada de reproche desde la mesa de profesores. Cualquier alumno que los viera de lejos pensaría que fueron un grupo muy unido en sus años de estudio, no saben lo equivocados que estaban.

Hermione se relajó bastante con los chistes de Blaise y Theo, casi se lamenta por no haber compartido con ellos en el colegio. Al terminar de desayunar todos salieron juntos del gran comedor y sin darse cuenta llegaron al lago y terminaron uniéndose a Theo y Luna en su picnic. Estos dos acostados sobre una gran manta amarilla, Harry y Ginny sentados sobre el pasto sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento, Pansy sobre una silla de extensión que su esposo transfiguró de una piedra que había en el suelo, con este apoyado en su espaldar y dándole besos de vez en cuando en el cuello y cabello, Ron y Draco apoyados en un árbol, el primero muy relajado o eso parecía y el segundo con expresión aburrida, sus brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado en el tronco, dándole un aspecto de chico malo; y ella.. sentada en el pasto, sola, entre Ginny y Luna.

Su amiga que se percató del asunto soltó la mano de Harry y se unió a ella estrechándola en sus brazos. No hacían falta palabras pero la pelirroja sabía de sobra que ese suspiro de su amiga significaba un gran "Gracias".

Luna quito con delicadeza las manos de su esposo de su cintura y se levantó para aplastar a sus amigas. Las tres cayeron al suelo riendo. Todos las miraron por un segundo y luego siguieron hablando como si nada, pero cuando se levantaron del suelo sintió su mirada sobre ella. Se atrevió a mirarlo y se arrepintió casi al instante. Draco la miraba con... ¿comprensión? No lo soportaba. Alejo la mirada de él y trato de no mirarlo más.

Para su mala suerte pasaron todo el día juntos, aunque no tuvo que interactuar mucho más con él. Harry y los chicos se entretuvieron planificando cómo harían los equipos de Quidditch y ella y las chicas hablaban de las fiestas que se acercaban.

-No pero lo digo en serio, si no tienen planes para esa noche están cordialmente invitadas a mi fiesta. Cada año hacemos la fiesta de Navidad en casa de un amigo y este año nos toca darla a mi y a Blaise. Bueno ya Luna sabe cómo es la dinámica.

Dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Ginny y Hermione con una sonrisa sincera.

-La verdad es que me encantaría y a Harry seguro que le gusta la idea, mira lo bien que se está llevando con Blaise y hasta con Draco...

-Deberían dejar de pensar en Draco como lo que fue en el pasado, ya no es un niño controlado por su padre y de sorprenderían de la gran persona que es... - Dijo Pansy y esto último mirando significativamente a Hermione, por un momento pensó que tenía que responderle algo puesto que se le quedó mirando unos cuantos Segundos más.

-¿Que me dices de ustedes Granger? - la sorprendió con ese giro de conversación y se apresuró a responderle.

-Bueno pues tengo que consultarlo con Ronald, él.. ya sabes no le gusta dejar a su madre sola para ese día.

-Bueno consúltalo y ya sabes, recibirán una lechuza con la invitación la semana que viene.

\- Gracias! - respondieron ambas, Ginny y Hermione.

Así pasó el resto del día, Blaise y Pansy se despidieron antes para ir a sorprender a Nicole cuando salieron de su clase de pociones y así ir juntos los tres al Gran comedor, y las otras dos parejas y Draco fueron juntos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente y después de que todos se despidieran de sus hijos se fueron retirando a su sala común para prepararse para el día siguiente.

Ya todos sus amigos se habían ido a sus habitaciones y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando vio a Draco sentado frente a la fogata en el sofá con un vaso de algún licor en la mano. Sabía que lo lamentaría pero ahora mismo lo necesitaba, así que sin pensárselo mucho se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

Draco ni se inmutó, se quedó de piedra observando la fogata crepitar y esperando pacientemente a que ella digiera algo.

-Donde conseguiste eso?

Dijo ella por fin.

-Que cosa?

-Eso... - dijo señalando su vaso.

Draco capto el mensaje rápidamente y conjuro un vaso de vidrio como el suyo y agarro la botella que estaba a un lado de su sillón en el piso. Le preparo el trago y se lo tendió con gesto galante.

-Asi que hoy si quieres que te invite un trago?

-Lo necesito, no preguntes por favor. - dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo y sintiendo su garganta arder. Whisky de fuego...

-No me hace falta Granger.

-El que?

-Preguntarte nada.

-Ahora somos amigos? Ya conoces todo sobre mi? - No pretendía sonar brusca pero no le importó. Estaba bastante irritada. Nada le daba consuelo, Ron se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y no la tomó de la mano ni una sola vez, sus amigos y viejos compañeros parecían haber hecho su vida después de la guerra y se aferraron a su felicidad, mientras ella... bueno ella era la jodida Ministra de Magia! Pero inexplicablemente tenía un gran vacío en su interior. Era simplemente absurdo.

-No tengo que conocer a la persona, solo basta con saber que "Necesita un trago" para entender que algo anda mal.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, permitiéndose por primera vez observarlo sin miedo. Desde que se reencontraron la impresionaba cada vez más, nunca antes había visto esta faceta de Malfoy, inteligente, caballeroso y el hecho de que hablara sin insultar cada cinco palabras la sorprendía.

-Que pasa Granger? Quieres una foto? - intento molestarla.

-Que quieres Malfoy? A ver es un favor? Algo relacionado a tu departamento, tus propiedades? Que necesitas que haga por ti? Y dímelo ya porque me estás poniendo muy nerviosa con esa actitud tuya, tú y yo no somos amigos y sin embargo estás siendo amable y hasta divertido. Dime de una jodida vez que quieres.

El rostro de Draco que era de piedra se volvió más frío aún y sus ojos se oscurecieron, supo que la había cagado cuando lo vio apretar su mandíbula. Contuvo la respiración y se preparó para sacar su varita en el momento en que el hiciera un mal movimiento. Pero todo se le olvidó, su carrera como aurora, su mentor diciéndole que "no baje la guardia nunca", la guerra que vivió, absolutamente todo se lo olvidó cuando el chico se levanto de su sillón, se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

Con el rostro de Draco a solo unos centímetros del suyo pudo apreciar de cerca sus ojos, algo que jamas tuvo la oportunidad de hacer (ya que no podían estar a menos de dos metros sin insultarse) y estos eran eran grises, muy hermosos. Peligrosamente hermosos.

-No cometas el error de saber quien soy o que es lo que quiero. No sabes nada de mi. Y permíteme que te de un consejo, esa bendita actitud de repelente deberías dejarla a un lado de una vez por todas porque vas a perder hasta lo que no tienes - dicho esto se levantó y se encaminó a los dormitorios sin mirar atrás hasta que su voz lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Malfoy! Que dem... - Hermione se levantó del sillón y después de asegurarse que solo quedaban pocas personas en la sala y que no les prestaban atención se acercó a él bastante enojada - Que demonios pasa contigo? Pues ahora déjame darte un consejo yo a ti, cuando quieras pedirle un favor a alguien asegúrate de no comportarte con un auténtico idiota, porque te aseguro que no lograrás nada! - dijo las palabras tan rápido como si las hubiera memorizado de algún libro y justo cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a él. Dio un paso atrás pero le mantuvo la mirada. Draco tenía una expresión bastante seria que fue mutando poco a poco en una sonrisa de medio lado bastante atractiva.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella para responderle muy bajito para que solo ella escuchara.

-Te dije que quería algo de ti Granger, no dije que quería un favor...

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y la dejó ahí parada en medio de dos colores, con las palabras acumulándose en su garganta.


	11. 11-Nada es lo que parece

**_Doble actualización, para compensar mi desaparición, dos capítulos largos y full Dramione! Quiero aprovechar de aclarar que estoy tratando de mantener el canon original, recuerden que no es fácil ni para Draco ni Hermione aceptar realmente lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Así que esto irá un poquito lento, no tanto pero si lo necesario. Calculo que serán unos 20 capítulos en total, ya veremos como se va desenvolviendo esta historia aunque el final ya está pensado y casi escrito :). Espero que les guste!_**

**11-Nada es lo que parece**

Agradeció a todos los dioses y a Merlín por haberle regalado un día relativamente normal, junto a su hija Rose, disfruto cada una de sus clases, a excepción de Adivinación que realmente no entendía como su hija podía cursar esa materia pero afortunadamente la profesora Trelawney solo augurio una muerte rápida y sin dolor para Crookshanks, claro que decirle que su gato murió hacía ya cuatro años solo haría que esa mujer se enfrascara en hablar más de la cuenta con Hermione y ella no quería eso así que simplemente reprimió una risa y miró hacia otro lado, aunque no pudo evitar escuchar la risa de Harry y Ginny que cuando le contaron a Blaise y Pansy se unieron en una sonora carcajada.

Ese día no cruzó ni una sola palabra ni con Malfoy ni con Ron. Con este último no le importaba mucho y eso le preocupaba. La curiosidad la estaba matando y la actitud de Malfoy no ayudaba en nada. Se pasó todo el día sin dirigirle la palabra pero lo había pillado en varias ocasiones mirándola y él como el gran sin vergüenza que era no le desviaba la mirada. Parecía que disfrutaba ser descubierto y ponerla más nerviosa.

Este intercambio no pasó desapercibido para Pansy y busco el momento oportuno para acercarse a su amigo pero Gregory como siempre aparecía cuando nadie lo llamaba.

-Hey Pansy, puedes creer que le quitaron puntos a Greg?

-Es insólito! No estudio aquí, ya me gradué y me dice que no puedo comer en el salón? Que le pasa a esa vieja lo...

-Cuide su lengua señor Goyle o se quedará también sin su paseo a Hogsmeade - le reprendió McGonagall pasando a su lado y mostrando una sonrisa divertida a Pansy y Draco.

Cuando la Directora y aún Profesora de Transformaciones se retiró, Pansy y Draco estallaron en risas nada propias de ellos, haciendo que cierta castaña que iba cruzando por el pasillo se quedara escondida observándolos. No sabía muy bien por que lo hacía pero nunca, jamas en la vida había visto a Malfoy reír de esa manera, casi se veía como un tipo normal.

-En serio Greg que hacías en transformaciones? Ni siquiera tienes hijos! - dijo Pansy entre risas.

-Estaba acompañando a Draco con Scorpius, lo hice las primeras tres clases y ya no lo haré más! Que la profesora Sprout nos mirará de esa manera en serio me molesto!

-Vamos Greg que esperas de una vieja de 80 años, obviamente no está a favor del matrimonio ga...

-Está bien ser gay, de verdad que si pero que crean que nos casamos tú y yo... de verdad es más de lo que puedo tolerar, me voy a las cocinas. - dijo Goyle alejándose divertido sin querer escuchar nada más de sus amigos.

-Hey sabes cuantos hombres y mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar? - le grito Draco riéndose haciendo que su amigo le mostrara el dedo medio sin dejar de reír y Pansy que ya no aguantaba más se sujetaba el estómago.

-Draco! Shhh! Que sin vergüenza eres!- lo reprendió Pansy.

-Sabes que es cierto, muchos desearían pasar este día a mi lado, con mi hijo, como mi puta pareja - Draco no dejo de reír al decir cada palabra pero hubo un momento en que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Draco! Estas ebrio? Son las cuatro de la tarde que demonios!

-Ya déjalo, por cierto donde coño estaban tu y Blaise? Solo los vi en Adivinación y luego desaparecieron...-Draco dejo la oración al aire al ver la cara roja de su amiga - ok ya entendí no me digas. Dime que necesitabas?

Su amigo la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Quería preguntarte si...

-Si obviamente creo que Greg es gay.

-No es eso!!! Bueno yo también lo creo pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar!

-Ok suéltalo.

-En serio Draco cuánto has bebido?

-Pansy si lo que viniste es a regañarme de verdad que...

En ese momento Ron apareció detrás de Hermione y esta intentó actuar con toda la normalidad de la que fue capaz. Y no pudo escuchar la conversación entre Pansy y Draco.

Después de que Ron le preguntara cien veces si podian utilizar el día de la barbacoa para el Quidditch también y que Hermione le respondiera ciento un veces que no, éste se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo dejándola otra vez sola. Cuando se giró para ver si los dos amigos seguían ahí hablando se encontró con Draco de frente con una mirada indescifrable.

-Que? - Hermione se quería dar una cachetada ella misma, que? Solo eso se le ocurrió para decir!

-Sabes que está muy mal visto espiar a las personas Granger?

-Pues que quieres que haga? No me hablas con claridad y no me fio de ti! Te lo advierto, esta semana es para el disfrute de todos! Y no voy a permitir que la arruines, así que dime de una vez que quieres y deja el misterio.

Ella estaba bastante alterada, no sabía por que pero el tema de Malfoy no la dejaba ni un segundo, en vez de estar feliz con su hija y sus amigos andaba pensando en que coño quería él. Malfoy al contrario que ella estaba muy calmado y cuando hablo la dejo sin palabras.

-Parecemos un matrimonio de esos que llevan cincuenta años de casados.

-Estás loco?

-Por que Granger? Tan imposible es imaginarte casada por cincuenta años?

-Me es imposible imaginarme casada contigo.

-Ya... y casada con Weasley por cincuenta años también no?

No se escuchó nada más en ese pasillo, solo el sonido de la palma de ella contra su rostro. Sinceramente él se lo esperaba, la verdad es que se la merecía, pero el maldito alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas y no podía controlar su maldita lengua. Pero lo que más le dolió en ese momento no fue la cachetada, sino el rostro de dolor de ella, esos ojos destrozados y perdidos que lo miraban con odio. Esa escena se parecía mucho a ese día cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en tercero. Solo que esta vez, al ver su rostro le dolía, y vaya cuanto le dolía verla así de rota!

-Te... prohíbo... te prohíbo que te metas en mi vida... personal!

Dicho esto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él. Las clases ya casi terminaban, solo quedaba pociones pero a la mierda! Por primera vez Hermione Granger faltaría a una clase, que de paso no era su maldita clase! Solo quería llegar a su habitación y llorar por horas.

————————————-

Esa noche se saltó la cena, no tenía apetito y tampoco quería enfrentar la realidad. Y la realidad es que nada había cambiado... todos tenían una vida relativamente normal y se veían felices la mayor parte del tiempo, Malfoy la molestaba y ella era la misma repelente que estaba sola casi siempre.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche decidió salir a las cocinas por un bocadillo, seguramente ya todos se habrían ido a dormir porque mañana iba a ser un día bastante agitado.

Fue a las cocinas y los elfos le ofrecieron preparar a la señora ama ministra lo que ella deseara. Ella solo pidió un sándwich, no quería poner a trabajar a esas pobres criaturas a esas horas pero realmente tenía hambre. El amable elfo le dio su sándwich y le colocó una botella de vino en la otra mano, guiñándole un ojo se desapareció con un plop.

Hermione entre resignada y agradecida regresó a la sala común deseando que esa noche Ron no hubiera decidido dormir con ella, no estaba de ánimos.

La sala común estaba vacía a excepción de Neville que jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Ernie y Seamus que se había quedado dormido viéndolos jugar. A punto estuvo de subir las escaleras a las habitaciones cuando un carraspeo llamó su atención.

Malfoy, como no, estaba sentado en el mismo sillón de la noche anterior. Se debatió entre acercarse y hacer las paces con el o seguir de largo, pero sólo de pensar que Ron podría estar en el cuarto le daban ganas de irse a dormir en la cabaña de Hagrid. Así que se decidió por acercarse al rubio.

-Es un poco tarde para beber no crees Granger?

-Sin embargo tú empezaste a hacerlo demasiado temprano, no crees Malfoy?

El ambiente tenso se rompió cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa, que parecía algo así como sincera.

-Discúlpame...

-Que? Como? El Gran Draco Malfoy se está disculpando con... migo? - dijo burlándose.

Casi dice la palabra sangre sucia pero se contuvo, no quería arruinarlo, él estaba disculpándose y eso no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que me considerarás "El Gran Draco Malfoy"

Respondió él con cierto humor en sus palabras.

-No lo hago, Malfoy.

-Lastima, me había emocionado.

El la miro directamente a los ojos por unos Segundos y luego ambos empezaron a reír sin ninguna explicación. En ese momento, en el que Draco la veía tan feliz, supo que estaba jodido. Jodidamente jodido.

-En serio Malfoy, como no quieres que me preocupe? Estas actuando demasiado raro y tienes que aceptarlo!- Dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Si tienes razón, el Draco Malfoy que conoces tendría que haberte hechizado esos dientes tan bonitos que tienes, tomarte una foto y enviársela a tu buena amiga Skeeter... que? - dijo draco rogando que no mencionara el hecho de que le dijo que tenía bonitos dientes.

-Nada... - Ella le sonrió por primera vez en la vida, era una sonrisa genuina y era dirigida a él. La había hecho reír, la había hecho feliz por unos miserables minutos desde que habían llegado a ese idiota reencuentro.

-Soy yo la que debe disculparse, no dijiste nada malo en realidad y yo fui muy agresiva contigo. No es justo. He estado un poco tensa últimamente y creo que es bastante obvio, vamos incluso estando ebrio lo has notado.

-No lo noté estando ebrio.

-Gracias eso me deja más tranquila... - le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Dime una cosa cual es el fin de este reencuentro?

-Fomentar la unión entre...

-La version no oficial, por favor Granger, no tengo toda la noche - la interrumpió él de lo que iba a ser una exposición muy ensayada.

-Oye Malfoy, ok puedo aceptar que has cambiado y que no te conozco nada, pero no pretendas que me voy a sentar aquí contigo a contarte todos mis problemas y mi vida personal.

-No te preocupes, no pretendo que lo hagas. Solo recuerda una cosa...

Se levanto del sillón y de la misma forma que el día anterior se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Esta vez se permitió unos segundos para observarla con calma, sus ojos miel brillaban con la luz de las llamas de la chimenea, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío que azotaba el castillo en pleno diciembre, el cabello castaño que se escapa del gorrito negro que llevaba puesto se veía realmente suave y esa nariz que odiaba tanto cuando eran adolescentes, ya que la tenía siempre en alto cuando lo veía acercarse a ella, ahora le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.

Ella por su lado estaba petrificada, viendo cómo Malfoy la estudiaba sin pudor, sin miedo, sin inhibiciones... si no tuviera cuatro dedos de frente diría que estaba encaprichado con ella, pero eso era completamente imposible.

Fue cuando posó sus ojos en sus labios que inconscientemente alejó su rostro de él. Si se sintió ofendido no lo demostró, al contrario le regalo una sonrisa y volvió a posar sus ojos grises sobre los de ella.

-Malfoy... que... que quieres que recuerde? - carraspeó incómoda sin saber que hacer o decir teniendo al muchacho tan cerca de ella, inmóvil, mirándola.

-Que nada es lo que parece.

Y así se levantó rápidamente y se fue a su dormitorio sin esperar respuesta, dejándola una vez más sin palabra alguna.


	12. 12-Gincana!

**_Hola a todos!!! Paso por aquí para aclararles el término para los que no lo conocen: Gincana o Yincana como dicen en mi país es simplemente una competencia de equipos! Se que les va a gustar mucho este cap pero es muy largo así que lo dividiré en dos partes! Disfrútenlo... _**

**12- Gincana!**

-Dime Hermione ¿Quien te toco? - preguntó su amiga pelirroja pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras iban de camino a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

-¿Quien me tocó de que? - preguntó la castaña sin saber de que hablaban. Desde el dia anterior estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Estaba más que claro el mensaje, pero ¿Por que le había dicho eso? ¿Sera que descubrió cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual ella había hecho ese reencuentro? Y de ser así ¿En que momento se volvió tan observador y calculador? Además ¿Como sabía que la vida de los demás no era tan feliz como aparentaban? Quizás ella estaba sobreestimando a Malfoy y la realidad era que él se refería a otra cosa...

-Hermione!! - su amiga se había detenido molesta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Perdon Ginn... ayer en la noche me llegaron unas lechuzas del ministerio y me acosté algo tarde arreglando un papeleo pendiente ¿Que decías? -mintió rápidamente, sin embargo no era a Ron a quien trataba de engañar, ni Harry, Ginny era una cosa aparte, por eso cuando esta arqueó una ceja ante su respuesta se preparo para lo que vendría, pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja decidió ignorarlo, o eso quería hacerle creer.

-Que me digas quien te tocó en el intercambio, yo no puedo participar así que creo que me puedes decir...

¡El intercambio! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-Sabes que no puedo decirte eso Ginny, y Harry tampoco debería - le respondió con cierto tono de reproche para ocultar su gran sorpresa.

-Harry no ha querido decirme y créeme he tratado de muchas formas diferentes para que me diga pero nada de lo que...

-Ok Ginny gracias no necesito saberlo - respondió rápidamente Hermione tratando de eliminar esa imagen mental de su mente, demasiado tarde porque ya se había ruborizado.

-Vaya Herms, desde cuando tú no...?

-¡Ginny!

-Perdón, perdón... ya no me digas, me hago una idea...

-Ya te lo dije! Tenemos dos años que no estamos juntos...

-Lo se, pero me refería a...

-¡¡Ginny!! Se supone que...

-Ok ya entendi! Pero en esos dos años nunca hubo un desliz ¿nada de nada? - la castaña negó con la cabeza como respuesta - cielos Herms! Dos años es demasiado tiempo sin...

-Ok está conversación se queda aquí... y no te diré quien me tocó - porque no lo sé, dijo para sus adentros la castaña.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y saludando a sus compañeros, a su hija y su sobrino hizo una nota mental de revisar su almohada esa misma noche.

Ese día se unieron a la mesa de los adultos varios jóvenes con sus padres. Bastante emocionados porque ya varios habían visto lo que les esperaba en los jardines del castillo.

A medida que iban terminando se iban retirando a los jardines, cuando Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron llegaron a los jardines no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

Había una especie de domo invisible cubriendo una buena parte de los jardines. Todo dentro del domo era verde, al cruzarlo sentías que estabas en pleno verano, era algo increíble de ver, cómo alrededor tenías metros de nieve congelada y arboles cubiertos de escarcha blanca, ya que estaban en pleno diciembre, Hermione se imaginaba que las actividades al aire libre consistirían en cosas como esquiar o patinar. Pero no se esperaba lo que McGonagall había preparado.

El pasto verde parecía recién podado y gotitas de rocío adornaban los matorrales con flores rojas y blancas. Había una gran barbacoa empezando a encenderse por Dean Thomas, Justin Flynn-Fletchey y otros tres estudiantes hijos de muggle que recordaba eran de Ravenclaw.

A un lado se podía ver lo que era una pequeña cancha de arena con una cuerda de lado a lado dividiéndola, seguramente sería para algún tipo de juego.

Por otro lado había un gran muro y dos cuerdas guindaban desde lo más alto.

-Hermione! - McGonagall la sacó de sus pensamientos acercándose a ella mientras su túnica verde ondeaba tras ella. Hagrid la acompañaba junto con el profesor Slughorn. - Por favor reúne a todos a los que van llegando, es hora de armar los equipos.

-¿Equipos? - preguntó la castaña a la muy emocionada directora.

-¡Para la Gincana*! Empezaremos en 15 minutos, reúne a todos.

-¿Pincana? ¿Que es eso? - preguntó la pelirroja a su lado.

-Gincana, Ginny... es algo así como una competencia, se arman varios equipos y el que supere todas las pruebas gana.

-Guao eso suena bien! - afirmó la pelirroja ayudando a su amiga a reunir a todos los presentes.

Una vez que todos los ex alumnos se reunieron en un círculo la profesora Mc Gonagall se colocó al centro y empezó a explicarles de que se trataría la dinámica del día.

-Todos los que quieran participar en la Gincana permanezcan aquí conmigo, vamos a seleccionar a cuatro capitanes, y ellos escogerán a los que conformarán su equipo. - dijo la directora mirando a la gran mayoría muy confundida - Una Gincana es una competencia entre equipos, deben pasar las pruebas que los profesores y yo escogimos para ustedes, ahora siéntanse libres de decidir si quieren participar. Los que no lo harán den un paso atrás.

Entre risas y retos varios se fueron para atrás, quedando así un grupo de treinta personas más o menos. Hicieron el conteo y habían veintitrés exactos, necesitaban uno más para estar a la par.

-Eh! Malfoy! ¿Que ocurre? ¿Le tienes miedo a una simple competencia? - El idiota de su amigo Zabini no pudo quedarse callado ni por un minuto. Todos, absolutamente todos se voltearon en su dirección, pero a él solo le importó la mirada curiosa que le dirigió la castaña.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insistirle, pero la verdad es que quería que jugara. Ella y Malfoy ahora tenían una relación de... ¿conocidos? No sabía que nombre ponerle, antes eran enemigos jurados, luego simples desconocidos y ahora por lo menos podían decirse "buenos días" e incluso mantener una conversación decente sin "insultarse".

-Deja de pensar en él ¿Que te importa? - susurró para si misma, cortando el contacto visual con él.

-Vamos Draco! Si Blaise me obliga a mi tu también tienes que jugar! - la gritó su amiga echándole una mirada molesta a su esposo.

-De verdad me avergüenza decir que somos de la misma casa! Que cobardes son! - se burló Theo llevándose una mano al pecho exagerando el gesto aún más de lo normal lo que hizo que San Potter y Weasel se rieran también.

Draco no aguanto más, cuando vio al matrimonio roto de Potty y la Comadreja riéndose.

-Está bien, al parecer después de tantos años siguen siendo unos inútiles sin mi. - afirmó el rubio acercándose con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien entonces voy a escoger a los capitanes - pronunció McGonagall al estar todos completos - Hermione por supuesto, - la castaña asintió y se ruborizó en el acto - señor Blaise Zabini - el moreno hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada haciendo que varios rieran mientras que Theo y Pansy rodaban los ojos - señor Zacharias Smith - el castaño asintió con una sonrisa - y por último señor Ron Weasl...

-Disculpe Profesora no creo tener madera de capitán la verdad, podría sustituirme mi hermana? Ella es más estratégica que yo y...

-Está bien Señor Weasley, no hay problema. Bueno ahora todos uno por uno elijan a quienes conformarán su equipo, comienza Hermione y en el mismo orden que los nombre. Ah y casi lo olvido! No quiero equipos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff; entendido? Mézclense.

-Harry - eligió la castaña y al momento escuchó un bufido, volteó hacia donde provino el sonido y vio a Malfoy riéndose ¿Que se creía ese idiota? - algún problema?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza aún riéndose y observando el suelo, este gesto le pareció un tanto ¿atractivo? No... esa no era la palabra.

-Draco - nombró Blaise.

-QUE? - gritó Pansy viendo a su esposo con horror - lo eliges a él antes que a mi? Soy tu esposa!!

-Bueno en la siguiente ronda te puedo escoger! - respondió un Blaise muy asustado no entendiendo aún que fue lo que hizo mal.

-Y crees que voy a aceptar ser tu segunda opción? NI LO SUEÑES! PELIRROJA ELÍGEME!!

-Pero es mi turno... - dijo Zacharias callándose al momento en que Pansy le dirigió una mirada asesina - aunque está bien de todas formas no iba a escogerte.

La peli negra dirigió su mirada a Ginny y esta asintió más por miedo que por otra cosa.

-Claro Pansy! Estás conmigo.

Todos presenciaron la pelea como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Una muy molesta Pansy se fue caminando hacia la pelirroja y le dio chocaron las manos como si de una venganza se tratara.

Zacharias escogió a Neville (quien se alegro internamente porque no lo dejarán de último) y así fueron formando los equipos. Al final quedaron así:

El equipo de Hermione tenía a Harry Potter, Ernie McMillan , Hannah Abbot, Theodore Not, Justin FlynFletchey y Greggory Goyle.

El equipo de Blaise eran Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas , Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood y Cho Chang.

El equipo de Zacharias eran Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Michael Corner, Lavender Brown y Comac MacLaggen.

El equipo de Ginny eran Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnegan, Penelope Clearwater, Terry Boot, Katie Bell y Cornelius el esposo de Daphne quien para sorpresa de todos se quedo de pie junto a todos esperando a ser elegido.

La directora McGonagall aplaudió entusiasmada al ver que estaban realmente mezclados. Una vez todos en posiciones ella procedió a explicarles cómo se harían aquellos juegos.

El primer juego consistía en que cada equipo se colocaría de un extremo de la soga y tenían que sujetarla con fuerza a la vez que halaban al equipo contrario, el perdedor obviamente sería el que cayera sobre el fango.

El segundo consistía en correr rápidamente hasta el muro y subir por la soga hasta lo más alto y luego bajar por el otro lado, una vez abajo tenían que devolverse y chocar sus manos con el siguiente compañero para que hiciera lo mismo, el primer equipo que subieran el muro ganaba.

El tercer juego llamado "el teléfono" tenían que pasar como un chisme, un mensaje que le diría el profesor Slughorn a cada capitán. El mensaje que llegará más perfecto y sin tantas alteraciones ganaba.

El cuarto juego tendrían una lista de cosas que encontrar, para eso tenían que subir a su escoba y sobrevolar el bosque prohibido y conseguir cada objeto, el primer equipo en conseguir todo ganaba.

Y por último, sin olvidar que se acercaban las navidades, Hagrid colocó frente a ellos cuatro magníficos pinos. Tenían que decorarlo con las cosas que encontrarían en el bosque prohibido y el mejor árbol, obviamente ganaría.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, en la frente de Ginny se podía ver el sudor de una competitiva actitud, Pansy a su lado no dejaba de mandar miradas de odio a su esposo, Harry veía a su esposa un poco preocupado (al fin se le veía con los pies en la tierra), Goyle miraba con anhelo hacia el castillo, deseando que sea la hora de cenar, Theo observaba a sus amigos con reproche mientras que su esposa le lanzaba besitos con la mano y Ron veía a Hermione con aire de suficiencia haciendo a la castaña enojarse aún más. Era un simple juego amistoso! Que diantres les pasaba a todos? Cuando observo a Draco solo lo vio riéndose. El mundo definitivamente estaba de cabeza!

**_Este cap y el que siguen son mis favoritos hasta ahora! De verdad espero que les gusten. Por cierto!! Quieren saber quien le tocó a Hermione de amigo secreto? Lo sabrán en el próximo capituló!!! Mientras tanto HAGAN SUS APUESTAS LOS LEO! _**


	13. 13-AmigoSecreto

**_Hola chicos! Actualización doble! De verdad me he divertido tanto escribiendo estos dos capítulos que no podía esperar a subírselos. Espero lo disfruten mucho!! _**

**13-Amigo Secreto**

En el primer juego al equipo de Hermione les tocó enfrentarse al equipo de Blaise. Éste no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando supo que no tendría que enfrentarse a su esposa (aun), ésta sólo lo fulminó con la mirada y eso le dio mucho más miedo a Blaise que una ronda de insultos.

Se colocaron en fila, los primeros eran Blaise y Hermione. En el último minuto Blaise insistió en cambiarse con Draco quien estaba detrás de él.

-Vamos Draco, eres más alto, es mejor que estés primero, vas a hacer que Granger coma tierra en dos segundos.

Se cambiaron y Hermione y Draco quedaron frente a frente.

-Asustada Granger?

-Para nada Malfoy - afirmó la castaña sin pestañear. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Nada es lo que parece - dijo el rubio con su espectacular sonrisa. Esto la desconcentro un poco. Pero no podía permitirse perder ¿Como se atrevía? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba asustada!

-Tienes razón, tú pareces muy seguro de ti mismo sin embargo ya sabes lo que dicen, nada es lo que...

-No parezco seguro de mi mismo Granger, lo estoy. - la interrumpió con un brillo divertido en sus ojos que le decía que estaba disfrutando esto.

-Ya lo veremos Malfoy.

-Hey van a seguir con sus amenazitas tontas! Es hora! - gritó Ron desde atrás en la fila.

Todos se colocaron en posición, tomaron la soga y Hagrid contó hasta tres.

Halaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione no pensaba perder ante Malfoy y vicerversa.

Harry detrás de ella halaba con muchísima fuerza. Todo su equipo lo estaba haciendo bien, tenían los músculos tensados, pero no podían parar, no ahora, habían aguantado unos dos minutos y el otro equipo empezaría a flaquear en cualquier momento. Theo miraba a su frágil Luna halar con todas sus fuerzas peor era tan pequeña y se veía un tanto chistosa con la cara toda roja.

Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron pero cuando el cabello de Luna rozó la nariz de Ronald, éste hizo todo lo posible por controlar el malicioso estornudo que amenazaba con salir.

Más no lo logró.

Reunir a todos los ex alumnos, fue una ardua tarea, acondicionar el castillo, un trabajo bastante exhaustivo, hacer equipos con estudiantes de diferentes casas, casi imposible.

Pero ver a Malfoy cubierto de lodo, NO TIENE PRECIO.

El equipo de Hermione se abrazaron como locos, saltando y festejando la victoria.

Pero cuando dirigio su mirada a su ex-enemigo para burlarse, supo que era ella la que estaba perdiendo.

Malfoy se veía extremadamente sexy, su camisa blanca inmaculada ahora estaba marrón y pegada a su torso, haciendo resaltar los músculos que nunca supo que tenía. Su cabello rubio blanco ahora estaba sucio, peinado desordenadamente y su rostro... su perfecto rostro con manchas de fango en las mejillas, le daban ganas de estar ahí cuando entrara a ducharse... QUE! ¿Que coño estas pensando Hermione!

¡Y el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo! ¿Habrá usado Legeremancia? Ese pensamiento la asusto demasiado, no... imposible.

-Felicidades Granger...

-TOMA TÚ MERECIDO ZABINI!! Y ESO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO AMOR MÍO! - los gritos de Pansy interrumpieron a todo el mundo. Hermione y Hannah no podían más que reírse de la cara estupefacta de Blaise.

-Ginny! Viste eso? Fue pan comido. - el elegido fue a abrazar a su esposa más está lo rechazó.

-Que haces? Somos contrincantes Potter! - afirmó la pelirroja muy seria.

-Pero ginn..

-Sin peros Potter, voy a aplastarte! Esta vez tuviste suerte - la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y se alejó al lado de su compañera de equipo (y de venganza al parecer) Pansy.

-Lo siento mi estrella, aunque debo decir que cubierta de fango te ves bastante provocativa - susurro Theo a su esposa con voz sexy más Blaise y Ron lo escucharon y no pudieron evitar mirarse y echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Todo bien Malfoy? Espero que con esto no volvamos a ser enemigos acérrimos. - le dijo Hermione socarrona sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro al saberse ganadora una vez mas sobre él.

-Todo lo contrario Granger...- el rubio fue rodeándola hasta quedar de espaldas a ella, se acercó y le dijo al oído muy bajito para que solo ella escuchara - con esa mirada que me echaste hace dos minutos diría que estamos muy lejos de ser enemigos otra vez ¿no crees?

Dos minutos, eso fue lo que le duró la victoria a Hermione.

-No todos los días vez a Draco Malfoy a tus pies, lleno de fango. Disculpa creo que malinterpretaste mi mirada. - respondió hábilmente la muchacha, pero él no iba a perder, no en esta competencia verbal con ella.

-Cuando quieras verme a tus pies, solo tienes que pedírmelo. - le guiño un ojo y se alejó de una muy sonrojada castaña. No podía levantar sospechas y ya todos estaban terminando de festejar.

Ahora era el turno del equipo de Zacharias y el equipo de Ginny. No duraron ni un minuto halando, las chicas Ginny y Pansy se fueron de lleno contra el fango.

A pesar de que Terry y Seamus les dijeron que se colocarán de últimas para que ellos ejercieran la mayor fuerza de primeros, estas se rehusaron. Y tuvieron su merecido.

-Pans... - Blaise le tendió la mano a su esposa más esta más molesta que nunca le dio una mirada asesina que hizo a Blaise retroceder como si le hubieran lanzado un Expulso!

-NI SE TE OCURRA. - dijo la pelinegra levantándose todo lo dignamente que podía cuando tenía su falda y rodillas cubiertas de lodo. Sin mencionar su perfecto cabello y rostro. Arruinados.

Daphne por el otro lado se lamentaba profundamente... su viaje a las maldivas se había ido por el drenaje al ver a su esposo cubierto de fango. Merlín no era justo con ella...

-HARRY POTTER! - el grito de la pelirroja hizo que a todos los presentes se les erizara la piel.

-Ginny que pasa? - corrió a su lado El Niño-que-vivió-que-estaba-apunto-de-morir-otra-vez

-No piensas ayudarme????

-Pero... no lo sé... yo... eh... pensé que... hace un rato... me dijiste que...

-QUE? QUE PENSASTE HARRY JAMES POTTER! QUE CLASE DE ESPOSO ERES! ALÉJATE DE MI, TE VOY A APLASTAR YA LO VERÁS!

El Niño que vivió para morir a manos de su esposa no supo que otra cosa hacer, solo atinó a alejarse de ella lo más rápidamente que pudo. Esta tercera guerra mágica seguro que no la contaba.

El segundo juego comenzó y fue el turno del equipo de Blaise enfrentarse al equipo de Ginny.

Sinceramente nadie quería ver cómo iba a terminar eso y la directora McGonagall estaba planteándose seriamente si debía prohibirle a los estudiantes que salían de sus clases y venían a observar la competencia.

Pero después de ver a Pansy meterle el pie a su esposo cuando les tocó correr a la soga pensaron que ya lo peor había pasado. Sin embargo Blaise quiso desafiar a la muerte, total, les iba a llegar a todos tarde o temprano.

Pansy estaba esforzándose en subir la soga lo más rápido posible, cuando sintió algo frío recorrer sus piernas, sus piernas y muslos y ...

-BLAISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! COMO PUDISTEEEEE!

-Igual me vas a matar luego amor mío... - dijo el moreno riendo y subiendo lo más rápido que pudo la soga.

Mientras Ginny atajo la falda de su amiga y se la lanzaba tratando de que esta la tomara pero era demasiado tarde, todos habían visto sus bragas.

Maldito Blaise. Se olvidó de su falda y siguió subiendo, obviamente el le llevaba la delantera y ya iba de bajada. Ella siguió con todo lo que su dignidad le permitía y bajo corriendo en pantaletas a chocarle la mano a la pelirroja para que siguiera.

Perdieron.

Pero fue un gran espectáculo para todos. Blaise cayéndose y pegándose como un idiota contra el suelo, Pansy en bragas, Ginny tropezando y cayéndose del muro por andar apurada, Ron y Draco pateandose mientras subían, y lo mejor de todo el esposo de Daphne con su gran barriga tratando de subir la soga.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de esos dos equipos parecían haber salido de una pelea con el sauce boxeador.

Estuvo tan entretenido que cuando le tocó a los otros dos equipos, el de Hermione y Zacharias se aburrieron, un juego muy limpio. Todos corrían subían la soga y devuelta a sus compañeros, estaban a la par, excepto cuando llegó el turno de Goyle. No hubo manera, el hombre no pudo subir ni medio metro.

El equipo de Zacharias ganó esa ronda.

Llegó el tercer juego y todos estaban muy, pero muy tensos. Sentados en cuatro hileras, sobre pupitres como si estuvieran en clase. Debían pasar el mensaje que les diría el profesor Slughorn a cada capitán, diciéndoselo al oído al compañero de al frente.

El profesor les dio el mensaje a cada capitán y a la cuenta de tres todos comenzaron a pasar en mensaje. En menos de un minuto el chisme llegó al primero de la fila. Anotaron el mensaje en un pergamino y se lo entregaron al profesor.

La cara de Horace era un poema, definitivamente no quería leer esos pergaminos en voz alta.

-"La profesora McGonagall hace una labor impecable en el colegio", ese era el mensaje que debían pasar a sus compañeros - recitó el profesor Slughorn. - Equipo de Hermione Granger: "La profesora McGonagall está en labor de parto de un alumno impecable del colegio".

Todos estallaron en risas y la directora escondió su cara en el sombrero puntiagudo que llevaba puesto.

-Equipo de Ginny Weasley: "La profesora Mandragora me hace un favor y me lame en el colegio"

Definitivamente fue un error elegir esa frase, pensó el profesor Slughorn. La directora tenía serios impulsos asesinos en ese mismo instante.

-Equipo del señor Zacharias Smith: "La mamá de Cormac hace una labor impecable como el conejo".

No podían, definitivamente era una misión imposible aguantar la risa. Parecían niños pequeños completamente descontrolados.

-Y por último, equipo del señor Blaise Zabini... - el profesor suspiro profundamente antes de seguir, definitivamente no quería leer este.- La que me soba la...

-SUFICIENTE! ES UN EMPATE! - gritó rápidamente la directora, el profesor agradeció a Merlín y todas las deidades por haberlo salvado de esta.

El cuarto juego fue más rápido de lo que pensaron, cada equipo eligió a su buscador. El equipo de Hermione eligió a Harry, el equipo de Blaise eligió a Draco (Ron no paraba de refunfuñar y gruñir que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decision), el equipo de Zacharias eligió a Cormac y el de Ginny, bueno... nadie la eligió pero tampoco se pudieron negar ante la mirada amenazante de la pelirroja.

Todos encontraron los objetos que les encomendaron a excepción de Cormac que se quedó atorado en un árbol misteriosamente por veinte minutos, haciendo que tuviera mucho menos objetos y aunque se vio a Ginny muy contenta nadie se atrevió a interrogarle nada... ni siquiera la directora.

El marcador estaba así, Hermione-3, Blaise-3, Zacharias-3 y Ginny-2.

A la hora de decorar los árboles ya tenían a todo el colegio de espectadores. La directora había accedido a dejar a los alumnos presenciar ese momento aunque ya fueran las seis de la tarde, ya que las pruebas se tomaron mucho más tiempo del debido.

De lejos parecían adultos, amigos de toda la vida, reencontrándose, decorando juntos el árbol, la Magia de la Navidad abundando entre ellos, pero para los profesores y la directora que estaban apenas a unos metros de distancia era la tercera guerra mágica desarrollándose ante sus ojos.

-POTTER DAME LA PUTA ESTRELLA YA! NO ESO NO ES UNA ESTRELLA IMBECIL! -gritaba la castaña capitana.

-ESTE AÑO VAS A DECORAR EL ÁRBOL TU ZABINI! AY DE TI SI VEO A UN ELFO TOCANDO EL ÁRBOL! TÚ SERÁS UN ELFO ESTÁ NAVIDAD- amenazaba Pansy desde el otro lado decorando su árbol lo más rápido que podía.

-CALLATE LOCA DE MIERDA! PARA QUE APRENDAS A PONERTE LA LENCERÍA DE ENCAJE SIEMPRE NO SOLO CUANDO VAS A UNA FIESTA! DIME ES JUSTO LLEGAR DEL TRABAJO Y QUE TENGAS ESA PORQUERIA DE ALGODÓN? - gritaba Blaise desde el otro lado cuando un adorno le explotó en la cabeza. - lo vas a pagar ya verás.

Su amigo Draco lo veía con mucha curiosidad, volteo en ese mismo instante y capto a Hermione observándolos, obviamente los gritos de Blaise y Pansy llamaba mucho la atención de todos. Él le guiñó el ojo y pudo ver como ella se relajaba y seguía decorando a toda prisa.

-Luna que demonios? - exclamo Theo al ver cómo su rubia esposa le apuntaba con la varita.

-Lo siento mi amor, quiero ganar... te amo! Desmaius!

-Minerva... tal vez deberíamos, detenerlos? - le dijo Horace a la directora. Esta se volteó y lo miro con incredulidad.

-Adelante, si quieres te cedo el honor Horace. - le respondió esta, claramente no se iba a meter en esa pelea de perros.

-No, está bien... ya están apunto de... oh por dios!

-Atacó a su esposo?! - gritó la profesora Sprout.

-Hagan como si no vieron nada señores, hagan como si nada... - corto la directora. Ya era muy tarde para detenerlos.

Cuando por fin termino el tiempo y llegó el momento de juzgar todos los profesores se miraron entre sí.

Parecía que lo hubiera decorado Hagrid con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo tenian que premiar a alguien.

-Hagrid! Decide tú! - la susurro la directora.

Este la miro incrédulo, hasta para él eran bastante feos.

-Eh... creo que ese directora... - dijo señalando el árbol del equipo de Hermione.

-Muy bien declaro el equipo de Hermione Granger como el ganador! Todos a comer! Vamos! - zanjó la directora queriendo irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Todos los profesores la siguieron sin esperar ninguna invitación, no les importaba, querían salir de ahí vivos.

———————————-

Después de celebrar con sus compañeros la victoria y que todos los demás asimilaran la derrota se unieron alrededor de una fogata para cenar la tan ansiada barbacoa, claro está que fue una cena bastante silenciosa, y que ya no era tan ansiada.

Pero al llegar a su habitación los pocos ánimos que recuperó al ganar la Gincana se fueron al piso. Ron había modificado la cama matrimonial, ahora eran dos camas individuales separadas y el pelirrojo ya estaba roncando sonoramente en una de ellas. Entro al baño dando un portazo esperando que se despertara por el ruido y se quedó más o menos una hora bajo el agua caliente. Era un inmaduro. Punto.

Cerró el grifo, se puso su bata y se dirigió a su cama. Hizo aparecer unas cortinas alrededor de su cama y con toda la brusquedad de la que fue capaz las corrió para quedar a solas con ella misma. Se recostó sobre su almohada y una lágrima silenciosa bajo por su mejilla al tiempo que sentía algo bajo su almohada.

Era un pedazo de pergamino finamente doblado.

Su amigo secreto, la persona a la que debería hacer un regalo al final de la semana. Desdobló el papel cuidadosamente y agradeció haber conjurado esas cortinas. Si Ron viera su expresión de seguro adivinaría quien le había tocado.

_Draco Malfoy_.

**_Quien de ustedes se imaginaba que sería nuestro rubio favorito? YOOO jajajaja _**


	14. 14- El Beso

**_Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza es que estaba algo bloqueada, pero hoy me vino la inspiración jejeje. Aquí les va este capítulo tan ansiado. No hay mucha risa en este pero si hay mucho LoveLoveLove!! Espero que les guste mucho! _**

**14- El Beso**

_"DE REENCUENTROS Y ENCONTRONAZOS_

_Esta semana hemos estado siguiendo muy de cerca a todos nuestros ex alumnos preferidos y lo prometido es deuda señores... a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de nuestra querida directora Minerva McGonagall, del gran equipo de profesores que ha ayudado a llevar a cabo cada actividad y de la magnífica sala común adaptada según sus necesidades y preferencias para hacerlos sentir más cómodos (vea imágenes pagina 4), no podían faltar las peleas y diferencias. En el día de ayer se llevo a cabo una competencia que pretendía ser "amistosa", al principio todo parecía marchar bien. Pero a medida que la competencia aumentaba, los temperamentos explotaban. Amigos de toda la vida y parejas peleaban por la victoria ¿Estará Hogwarts fomentando a la unión y la tolerancia realmente? De ser así ¿Por que los adultos no son capaces de dar un buen ejemplo? ¿Que les enseñan en la escuela estos días? Definitivamente pensamos que deberían tomarse las cosas con más calma. Para más detalles acerca de la "Gincana" y entrevistas exclusivas con algunos ex alumnos lea la página 5._

_Rita Skeeter"_

-Basura... - murmuró Hermione arrugando el profeta. Hablaria con Percival apenas se reincorpore. Aún no entendía como dejaban a esa mujer escribir sin supervisión de un adulto responsable.

-¿Que sucede Herms? - preguntó su amiga pelirroja llegando por primera vez sola y sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

-Rita, como siempre - gruñó la castaña. Un rubio ojos grises que estaba sentado diagonal a ella levantó la mirada.

-Olvídala, nadie la toma en serio. Sabes que solo sigue ahí por el tema de libertad y...

\- Expresión, ya lo sé Ginny - continuó con ella - Es sólo que me pone los nervios de punta.

-Crei que ya eran íntimas amigas - se burló la pelirroja dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

-Ella cree que somos amigas, lo que es muy diferente. Piensa que, por disculparse y no hablar mal de mi directamente en sus articulos, será mi persona favorita.- una risa hizo que ambas levantaran la mirada hacia el rubio desayunando plácidamente frente a ellas.

-¿Que es gracioso Malfoy? - preguntó la castaña tomando unas tostadas y untándoles mermelada (o más bien asesinándolas)

-Nada, esa pobre mujer se está esforzando por ganarse tu amistad y tú la desprecias - dijo en tono burlón con una mirada y una sonrisa curiosamente provocativas.

-De pobre no tiene nada - replicó Ginny.

-Lo se, pero no debería molestarte que escriba la verdad. Porque eso es lo que hizo - afirmó él.

Hermione quería matarlo, pero porque era cierto. Todos mostraron una faceta realmente aterradora durante los juegos ayer. El hurón tenía razón, nada es lo que parece, los matrimonios perfectos, amistades perfectas, habilidades perfectas, todo... absolutamente todo, con un poco de presión sobre sus cabezas, explotó.

-Cambiando de tema, me dirás quien es tu amigo secreto o no? Te juro, te juro, te juro que no le diré a nadie. - insistió la pelirroja haciendo un mohín bastante infantil.

Hermione que aún tenía la mirada fija en Malfoy pudo ver como levantaba la mirada hacia algún punto en la mesa y tensaba la mandíbula ¿Será que no le agradaba su amigo secreto?

-Ginny es... complicado. De verdad, no insistas no te diré.

-Tenia que intentar, ¿ya sabes que le vas a comprar por lo menos?

Mierda. Definitivamente no tenía una puta idea.

-Si, más o menos. Deberíamos apurarnos para comprar los regalos. ¿Donde están los chicos?

-Harry y Ron se adelantaron. Tuvimos una discusión... -murmuró con pesar su amiga pelirroja. No la había visto así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero que pasó ginn? - realmente estaba preocupada. Era solo una competencia, no podían tomarse las cosas tan en serio.

-Nada, fue una tontería en comparación con los otros.

-¿Los otros?

-Si, Pansy mando a Zabini a dormir afuera y... Theo no quiso dormir con Luna ayer, estaba realmente decepcionado de que ella lo desmayara - dijo esto último con un brillo divertido - en fin, Zabini durmió en la habitación con Theo y Luna se fue al cuarto de Pansy... oh mira ahí vienen - dijo señalando a las chicas.

Se veían... mal.

-¿Como están? - se adelantó Ginny.

Ambas alzaron los hombros como toda respuesta y se sentaron a desayunar.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Ginny pensando en su pelea con Harry, al igual que las otras dos con sus esposos y Hermione, pensando en lo mal que se sentía al verlas así. Ella nunca quiso que nada de esto pasara. Se daba cuenta ahora que no le importaba si lo suyo era un fracaso. Ella amaba ver a sus amigos felices.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de las cuatro chicas.

-La madre que los pario... quiten esas caras de mierda. Nos vamos de compras - dijo el rubio ya cansado. Con ese mar de hormonas en frente se le había quitado el apetito.

-¿ah? - respondieron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes dos - dijo señalando a Pansy y Hermione - tienen un regalo que comprar para su amigo secreto de mierda y ustedes dos - ahora señalaba a Ginny y a Luna - deberían comprarle algo a sus esposos para que se contenten y me dejan desayunar en paz mañana, ahora levanten su trasero. Nos vamos ya. - finalizo levantándose de su asiento y caminando sin pararse a verificar si las chicas lo seguían.

Todas, estupefactas, se levantaron en el acto y siguieron al rubio.

Una vez fuera del castillo, el aire frío llenó sus pulmones. Ella nunca había sido una mujer dependiente pero, era una mujer al fin y al cabo, que deseaba que de vez en cuando unos brazos fuertes la calentaran. Inexplicablemente, Malfoy pasó por su mente ante ese pensamiento pero lo desechó de inmediato.

-Pansy, tú si me puedes decir quien te tocó? - preguntó Ginny como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Claro!! Es una gran idea así podrían ayudarme. - dijo refiriéndose a ella y Luna.

-Oh gracias! Theo tampoco quiso decirme su amigo secreto. - dijo la rubia sintiéndose mal al recordar a su enfadado esposo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, vamos a comprarle algo que hará que llore a tus pies, tengo una idea.- dijo pasando un brazo fraternal sobre su hombro y guiñándole un ojo (una imagen bastante extraña a decir verdad) - ustedes dos - señaló a Hermione y a Draco- aléjense un poco, no les pienso decir mi amigo.

-Ok eso si sonó como la Pansy que conozco - murmuró Draco para Hermione cuando estuvieron unos pasos alejados de ellas.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario.

-Tú definitivamente no suenas al Malfoy que conozco. - dijo sonriendo. Ambos, sin darse cuenta, caminaban muy juntos, rozando sus hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos, seguro para evitar tomárselas entre ellos, por error. De lejos parecían una pareja enamorada.

-Ya te dije que no me conoces Granger - respondió él, mirando hacia adelante a las tres chicas que parecían unas niñas de primero.

Se veía muy apuesto, la brisa helada pintó sus mejillas y labios de un rosa muy suave, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás ahora estaba sobre su rostro debido al viento y ella... ella estaba perfecta. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios más rojos de lo normal. Su cabello siempre recogido, por fin lo llevaba suelto como a él le encantaba, desprendiendo ese aroma a vainilla y canela que nunca podría olvidar.

Miraba hacia adelante porque sabía que si la observaba por mucho tiempo se quedaría prendado de su imagen.

-¿Todavía juegas Quidditch? - preguntó ella.

-Si claro, es mi pasatiempo favorito. Todos los jueves en las noches nos reunimos un grupo bastante grande y organizamos torneos entre nosotros. Es una costumbre. - el parecía relajado. Tenía razón. No conocía a este Draco Malfoy. O quizás nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Es una lastima - dijo ella. El se detuvo y la miro confundido. Ella hizo lo mismo y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que ella reaccionó. - digo, porque hoy faltarás a esa práctica.

Quería besarla. La iba a besar. No sabía cómo pero estaba apunto de perder el control. Se veía hermosa, tan hermosa que dudaba fuera real ese momento a solas, con ella.

-Si... es una lástima. No se como podrán sobrevivir sin mi. Sin Blaise y Theo, da igual pero yo... soy irremplazable. - afirmó con arrogancia y una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Hermione sabia iba a volverla loca en cualquier momento.

-Ahi está el Draco Malfoy que recuerdo. - se burló Hermione haciéndolo reír una vez más.

-No a cualquiera le permito llegar a conocerme. Es un hábito. Mantener a todos a una distancia prudencial te asegura no perder el control - le confesó él. Tenía mucha lógica para Hermione sin embargo era algo triste.

Luego de unos minutos caminando sin darse cuenta se habían quedado solos. Pansy y las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente y ya no podían verlas ni oírlas. Era peligroso, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y el le devolvió la mirada. Inquietante, misteriosa, profunda. Cada vez estaban más cerca, respirando el mismo aire y Hermione sintió la necesidad de romper ese hechizo que los tenía ahí petrificados. Se arrepintió al segundo que las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

-Quisiera hacerlo...

-¿El que? - respondió inmediatamente él bajando la vista a sus labios. Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder mucho más.

-Conocerte, Draco... - murmuró apenada. Ya no sentía el frío.

En el momento en que escucho su nombre pronunciado, por esos labios tan tentadores, por primera vez en la vida, supo que estaba perdiendo el control. No sabía con que intención ella le decía eso, así que dio un paso atrás e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Alejar a las personas.

-No digas ridiculeces. El hecho de que tu vida no sea interesante en estos momentos no te da derecho a...

-¿No me da derecho a que Malfoy?- dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo su cruda confesión. No entendía porque ahora se portaba como un idiota. Un momento era encantador y al otro un completo imbecil.

Él ya se había adelantado unos pasos y le daba la espalda. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a encararla. Lucia confundida, pero sobre todo se veía furiosa. Furiosa y... ¿frustrada?

-No soy un libro y mucho menos estoy abierto para ti Granger. No trates de...

-¿Leerte? ¡Pues que esperabas de mi! - lo interrumpió nuevamente bajando los brazos en señal de derrota. - ¡Dime Draco Malfoy que esperabas de esta comelibros!!! ¿Que esperabas al dirigirme la palabra? Dime ¿Que coño esperabas al ser amable conmigo? Sabes de sobra que mi vida no es interesante, sin embargo te presentas ante mi como un misterio, con un algo que quieres de mi, cuéntame ¿que esperabas que hiciera?

-Sigues con eso - bufo él...

-¿De que hablas? - Ella se veía realmente confundida.

-Me vas a decir que no se te ha pasado por esa brillante y fastidiosa cabeza tuya ningun indicio sobre lo que quiero de ti.

-Pues si. Tengo varias teorías pero... como ya te has encargado de recordarme en varias ocasiones Malfoy, no te conozco. Así que realmente no lo sé. No se que coño quieres de...

No lo soporto más. Sintió que si no la callaba en ese mismo instante la iba a estrangular. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella. En un segundo, paso de estar estresado, a estar excitado. Ella le respondía al beso ¡le estaba respondiendo al beso!

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, un momento estaban peleando y al otro se besaban. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves, la trataban con delicadeza y con devoción. Una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla y la otra la tomaba por el cuello atrayéndola más hacia él. Sintiendo sus ganas aumentar entreabrió los labios y él no esperó más invitación que esa para adentrarse en su boca. Su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su boca. Se encargó de memorizar en su mente su sabor, sus movimientos, sus delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello, sus ansias. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Se estaban besando. Y no solo eso, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, se estaban dando todo lo que podían, en un simple beso. Aunque ni siquiera ellos lo sabían.

**_La verdad es que amo esta pareja!!!_**

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_Déjenme saber_****_ :)_**


	15. 15- Gracias Madame Tessa

**_Primero que nada GRACIAS por los reviews que me han dejado, estoy muy contenta de saber que les gusta y no se preocupen que voy a terminar esta historia que empecé con mucho cariño para ustedes. Ah y recuerden que es un Fic Rated M. _**

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora! _**

**_No les digo que lo disfruten porque se que lo harán, me reí DEMASIADO escribiendo este capítulo! (Y hay Dramione tambien)_**

**_A LEER_**

**

15- Gracias Madame Tessa

**

Estaban frente al Salón de Te de Madame Pudipié. Las chicas miraron a Pansy confundidas ¿Acaso un trozo de pastel era su definición de regalo perfecto?

Pansy al ver la cara de estas supo de inmediato que fueron unas santurronas en su época colegial. Doblo en la esquina del salón y se adentró a un callejón sin salida. Las chicas la siguieron pensando que tal vez se dirigían a una trampa. Casi al final consiguieron una puerta mugrosa y de muy mal aspecto. Pansy tocó dos veces y una mujer de cara atrevida se asomó primero para verificar de quien se trataba, al ver el rostro pulido de la pelinegra no dudó ni un segundo y con una sonora carcajada abrió la puerta y las invito a pasar.

-¡Pansy querida! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿No me digas que eres una santurrona y no cambias de posición desde que te casaste?

¿De posición? ¿De que rayos hablaba esta mujer? - se preguntaba Ginny y al ver la cara confundida de Luna supuso que ella igual.

-¡Que va! Es que ahora compramos todo online Tessa, mira estas son mis amigas Ginny y Luna. Y créeme cuando te digo que esto es una emergencia.

La mujer que al parecer se llamaba Tessa las examinó detenidamente. Era una pelirroja, pecosa, bastante alta. Lo único que la diferenciaba de Ginny era su piel tostada y sus ojos marrones.

-Es un placer - dijo ginny intentando detener el examen de la mujer - no quisiera ser grosera pero... Pansy ¿que se supone que vamos a comprarle a nuestros esposos aquí?

A Tessa se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Pasen por aquí señoritas y lo verán - al parecer estaban en una especie de recepción, Tessa tomó con sus largas uñas rojo sangre unos hilos de piedra, que parecían ser una cortina (a Luna le recordó la cortina de donde salía la profesora Trelawney cuando entraba al salón de clases), para indicarles que pasarán al salón contiguo. Cuando lo hicieron ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Es una Sex Shop! - gritó Pansy súper emocionada - clandestina obviamente, no todos en el colegio sabían de ella. Tenías que ser de Slytherin o salir con uno para enterarte...

-¡Eran y siguen siendo mis mejores clientes! - afirmó Tessa igual de emocionada.

Ginny y Luna que seguían en silencio observando el lugar se miraron y sin decir una palabra asintieron. Las otras dos mujeres se pusieron nerviosas por un segundo ¿La delatarían? Tessa ya tenia preparada su varita para des-memorizarlas cuando Ginny hablo con firmeza.

-Bien Tessa, queremos recuperar a nuestros maridos de una pelea... épica ¿Que nos recomiendas?

A Tessa le brillaron los ojos. Sabía exactamente que venderles.

—————————————

Cuando se separó de su boca, a Hermione le faltaba el aliento. Sentía que no podía respirar.

Draco por su parte requirió de todo el autocontrol que había en su cuerpo para no apoyarla contra un árbol y hacerla suya en cinco minutos. Sabía que tenían que parar o alguien podría verlos, aunque a él claramente no le importaba. Pero sabía que ella estaba muy confundida en esos momentos y no podría lidiar con cualquier idiota haciendo preguntas. Ni siquiera él sabía de donde reunió el valor para acercársele, pero ya está. Lo hizo y no se arrepentía ni un poquito.

Decidió darle su espacio así que se alejó dos pasos, le dedicó una mirada significativa y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Ella aún estaba en shock. No podía salir de ese estado de estupor. No podía creerlo ¿Draco Malfoy la había besado? Y no fue un besito común y corriente. Fue el beso más apasionado que le habían dado en su vida y eso era un poco deprimente, considerando sus circunstancias. No lo creía, no podía ser. Lo vio alejarse de ella y sintió el frío recorrer sus huesos. No le gustaba esa sensación y sabía perfectamente cómo remediarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él, tomó su brazo y en el momento en que se dio la vuelta para encararla, puso sus pequeñas manos sobre sus mejillas y acercó sus labios nuevamente los suyos. Hermione, esta vez preparada, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por esa boca experta, que parecía ser hecha solo para ella. El la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y ella gimió ante ese simple contacto. Nadie, ni siquiera Ron, la había tomado de esa forma desde hacía años. Su sabor a menta, su olor a hombre, sus manos dibujando círculos en su espalda baja, sus labios suaves y expertos. Era una vorágine de pasión que no sabía que existía. Jamás pensó que se sentiría así, tan irracional, tan inexplicable, tan... loco! Porque era loco, pensar que justamente fue Draco Malfoy el que la estaba despertando de un largo sueño, y le estaba enseñando lo que era la vida realmente.

Se separaron lentamente, ella abrió los ojos y vio como él la observaba. Sabía que quería decirle muchas cosas pero no era tonta, sabía de sobra que Draco Malfoy no es de los que dan flores y chocolates.

-Lo siento - murmuró ella muy apenada por su arrebato. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ah cierto, no lo pensó.

-¿Por que lo sientes? - preguntó él. Seguía impasible. No había ni un asomo de emoción en su rostro.

-Por... esto - dijo señalándolos y mirando al suelo. Desenlazo las dos manos que estaban en su cuello y las dejó caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, estaba realmente apenada- Por lanzarme. Supongo que quería confirmar que la primera vez si fue real...

El no dijo nada. Seguía mirándola. De repente se sintió muy estupida ¡El simplemente quería callarla! Quizá lo hizo para saber cómo era besar a la santurrona de Granger o alguna apuesta con algún amigo.

Lo que no sabía es que Draco estaba pensando todo lo opuesto a eso. No podía creer lo rota que estaba, lo mal que ese baboso de Weasley la había tratado durante esos años. Esa mujer pedía amor y atención a gritos. La habían descuidado por completo, a ella. A la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de despertar algo en él. Lo único que Draco Malfoy deseaba con locura. La única cosa que el pedía al cielo todas las noches... despertar y verla ahí a su lado. Pero no... alguien más tuvo la oportunidad que el tanto pidió y la había desperdiciado, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara.

-Perdóname de verdad, que tonta soy - murmuró eso último para ella misma sin embargo por lo cerca que estaban Draco la escucho claramente.

Retrocedió dos pasos y después de mirarlo a los ojos una última vez, camino nuevamente hacia el pueblo. Esta vez, con suerte, llegarían sin interrupciones.

Draco creyó ver un brillo en us ojos.

—————————————

-¡Ahí están! ¿Que les paso? ¡Venían justo detras de nosotras, fuimos a la tienda, hicimos nuestras compras y ustedes recién están llegando! -¿Era su imaginación o Ginny sonaba ebria?

-¡Si, dígannos ya que les sucedió! - Luna definitivamente estaba ebria, se tropezaba con todo y Hermione y Draco tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para entender sus palabras. Pansy por otro lado estaba muy callada observándolos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Por que huelen así? - preguntó Hermione al sentir un fuerte olor a hidromiel con rosas.

Draco que ya se imaginaba todo lo que habían estado haciendo decidió salvar a sus nuevas "amigas".

-Seguro empezaron la fiesta en las tres escobas y no nos esper...

-¡Fuimos a una SEX SHOO! - lo interrumpió Ginny dando saltitos emocionada.

-Shhhh ¡Ginny! Recuerda que es clandestina. - la regaño Pansy aguantándose la risa. - y es Sex Shop.

Draco sintió a Hermione tensarse a su lado. Seguramente nunca había ido a una tienda de juguetes y estar al lado de él, después de lo sucedido unos minutos antes, no ayudaba. Para nada.

-¿Les importaría llevarme? - dijo dubitativa una muy sonrojada castaña. No sabía por que lo dijo, solo no quería que el idiota de Malfoy pensará que era una frustrada que no tenía relaciones con su esposo.

-¿Que? - dijo Draco tomándola del brazo posesivamente. Sin embargo este gesto pasó desapercibido solo para dos chicas que estaban muy ebrias.

-¡CLAROOOOOO! - gritaron al unísono Ginny y Luna saltando como dos niñas.

-¡Pansy tenemos que llevar a Herms, esta noche vamos a hacer que Ron se embriague y tendrán su segunda luna de miel! - dijo una muy emocionada pelirroja mientras que Luna se sentaban en el suelo a llorar.

-Pequeña ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Pansy bastante agobiada por esos cambios de humor. Hizo una nota mental de no servir hidromiel la noche de Navidad por si decidían ir las dos borrachas que tenía al frente.

-Es que Theo y yo llevamos dos meses sin tener sexo ¡Lo extraño demasiado!

-¿QUEEEEE? - gritó horrorizada Ginny.

-¿DOS MESES DIJISTE? Cariño siento decirte que ya te puedes considerar virgen otra vez.

-Espero que Tessa tenga razón y con ese anillo vibrador reaparezca la chispa, sino no se que haré ¡mi matrimonio se va a acabar! - lloraba la rubia.

Mientras que Ginny y Pansy trataban de calmar y de callar a la rubia que lloraba como alma en pena en medio de las calles de Hogsmeade, Hermione asesinaba a Draco con la mirada.

-¿Que haces Malfoy? Suéltame - murmuró para que ninguna de las chicas escuchara su discusión.

-Ni sueñes que vas a ir a esa tienda - amenazó el.

-¿En serio? ¿Se puede saber quien te crees que eres para decirme que puedo o no hacer? - contestó zafándose de su agarre y mirándolo con rabia. ¿Quien se creía?

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas, no vas a ir y punto ¿Ese cerdo no te merece y tú piensas seguir arrastrándote a él? - murmuró pero bien podría considerarse un tono normal debido a la rabia que impregnaba cada palabra.

-¿Cerdo? ¿Estás hablando de Ron?

-¿Con quien piensas usarlos si no es con el?

Ella titubeó. Quería gritarle en la cara CONTIGO IMBECIL! Pero ¿A quien quería engañar? Necesitaba unas diez cervezas de mantequilla para atreverse a pensar en decírselo siquiera.

-¡ESO definitivamente no es tu problema Malfoy!

De repente en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de medio lado y Hermione temió. Temió que ese bastardo hubiera utilizado Legeremancia con ella. Para su suerte cuatro chicos aparecieron en ese momento interrumpiendo su batalla de miradas.

-¡Luna! ¿que te sucedió? - gritó Theo corriendo hacia su esposa y agachándose para examinarla más de cerca.

-¡Te extraño amor! Perdóname por favor, ten te compré esto. Por favor, por favor perdóname. - sollozó la rubia entre los fuertes brazos de Theo.

-Tranquila amor, fue solo una pelea tonta. Claro que te perdono. Te amo Luna, no lo olvides. - le dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Hermione recordó de repente cómo Draco devoro su boca y desechó el pensamiento rápidamente.

-Ábrelo... - le dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Ehh creo que no deberías...- trato de advertirle Pansy pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El anillo vibrador color verde y el pene de goma fucsia (ambos fluorescentes) estaban a la vista de todo Hogsmeade.

A Blaise se le cayó la mandíbula, Harry se dispuso a limpiar sus anteojos como si de esa manera pudiera borrar la imagen que se formó en sus ojos, Ron estaba boquiabierto pensando en cómo esa pareja de raros podían atreverse a intentar esas cosas cuando el con Hermione nunca probó diferentes posiciones, Neville que iba pasando con su esposa Hannah se ruborizó cuando ella le dijo algo al oído.

También un grupo de chicos de sexto pasaron gritándoles cosas como ¡váyanse a la taberna! Y ¡excelente elección de color!

Theo... el pobre Theo no tenía, literalmente, palabras.

-Luna... no tenías que hacerme un regalo.

-¿No te gustan? ¿No los quieres usar conmigo verdad? - dijo la rubia haciendo que el grupo entero se volviera a sentir bastante incómodo. Draco por su parte no podía aguantar la risa.

-¡Por supuesto que los vamos a usar! - Theo se aclaró la garganta y miro hacia arriba a todas las caras chismosas de sus amigos - ¿será que pueden dejarnos hablar de nuestra sexualidad a solas cuerda de pervertidos? - les riñó haciendo que todos despertaran del trance en el que se encontraban y se alejaran unos pasos para dejar a la feliz pareja reconciliarse.

-Eso fue bastante... intenso - dijo Blaise finalmente.

-Harry amor... tambien tengo un regalo para ti - dijo seductora Ginny haciendo que tanto Harry como Ron enrojezcan, claro que no por la misma razón.

-Ginny, no creas que con un juguete vas a comprar mi perdón... - dijo tragando grueso el pelinegro, ni él mismo se lo creía.

Ginny hizo ademán de abrir la bolsa y sacar lo que le había comprado cuando Pansy la detuvo.

-Potter cierra la boca y a menos que quieras protagonizar lo mismo que Theo vivió hace unos segundos te recomiendo aceptarlo e ir gozar tu regalo en un sitio más privado.

La pelirroja se acercó a su esposo y le susurró al oído un "perdóname". Eso fue más que suficiente para tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Ejemmmm... - carraspeó Blaise al ver la bolsita plateada de regalo que cargaba su esposa.

-¿Que tienes? - le dijo ella.

-No nada... ¿piensas dármelo esta noche? ¿Cuando estemos solos princesa? - le dijo seductor a su esposa.

Draco, Ron y Hermione ya no aguantaban más.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Estoy molesta contigo todavía idiota, éste es el regalo de mi amigo secreto! - espeto molesta Pansy tomando a Hermione del brazo y saliendo de ahí.

-Eso si fue deprimente hermano- le dijo Draco.

-Bueno, si está bien, me equivoque - dijo Blaise restándole importancia. - un error asi lo comete cualquiera ¿no?

-Si pero yo lo presencié - dijo Ron riéndose ya sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Y nosotros - dijo Theo todavía sentado en el suelo con Luna abrazada a su pecho.

-Y nosotros - dijeron los tres alumnos de sexto que al parecer volvieron para seguir burlándose.

-Y yo... - dijo una voz que hizo a Blaise pedirle a todos los dioses y deidades que no fuera quien el creía. Se dio la vuelta y vio a la directora McGonagall ahí de pie con cara de pesar, de acercó a él y le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

-Solo venia a informarles que la fiesta está apunto de empezar... y ustedes tres al castillo ¡vamos! - dijo McGonagall señalando a los alumnos de sexto.

Pero ya no importaba. Todos presenciaron el momento más vergonzoso de la vida de Blaise.

Por primera vez Draco se rio con ganas al lado de la comadreja.

La tensión sexual en el ambiente estaba a flor de piel ese día.

Y todavía faltaba la noche...

Y la fiesta...

**_¿Que tal? Déjame saber si te gusta! _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**


	16. 16-La Fiesta - PARTE I

**_Este capítulo lo voy a dividir en dos partes, es más corto que los demás pero muy divertido. Mañana subiré la segunda parte espero que lo disfruten, al final un regalito!! _**

**_A leer :)_**

**16- La Fiesta - PARTE I**

Madame Rosmerta iba a venía como una lechuza. No paraba ni para ir al baño. A cada segundo la veías hablando con un grupo de personas, al otro estaba supervisando todos los bocadillos y bebidas. El término "mini fiesta" se quedaba corto.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo para hacerse oír a través de la música de la banda que tocaba en ese momento. La gran mayoría no conocían a ese grupo musical tan famoso que tocaba, pero todos fingían hacerlo, obviamente.

Dean y Justin estaban explicándoles a Ron, Neville y Seamus cómo jugar al billar en una mesa, que Hermione sospechaba era nueva en aquel lugar ya que nunca la había visto. Pudo ver también a Hannah, Susan, Katie, las gemelas Patil y Cho, haciendo una competencia con shots de tequila. En menos de cinco minutos llevaban tres.

Ginny y Luna entraban en ese momento por la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llamarlas con la mano, Pansy la fulminó con la mirada.

Llevaban cinco o diez minutos sentadas en esa mesa en completo silencio. Pansy solo la observaba, parecía estar muy concentrada, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente sin magia.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez lo que estás pensando Pansy? - suspiro Hermione. En cualquier momento le caería la bomba, la cosa era ¿Como se enteró?

-Ah discúlpame Granger! - ironizó ella llevándose una mano al pecho - ¿Es que tú estás esperando a que yo hable? ¡Yo estaba superando a que tú me lo contarás solita cerebrito!

-¿Que? A ver primero que nada ¿Que te importa que Ron y yo no estemos juntos? Y ¿Por que tengo que hablar de esto contigo?

Pansy estaba boquiabierta.

-¿No te referías a eso verdad? - preguntó Hermione temiéndose lo peor. Le había confesado sin querer a Pansy Párkinson que su matrimonio era un fraude.

-¡Yo hablaba de lo que pasa contigo y Draco! ¿Tú y Weasley no están juntos!! ¡Oh por dios! Eso explica muchas cosas...

-Por favor Pansy te lo suplico, nadie debe enterarse.

-¿Por que? Es perfecto ¡Al fin Draco podrá estar...- se cortó rápidamente, sabía que su amigo la asesinaría si abría la boca.

-¿Draco? Pero qué tiene que ver...

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN! - una sonriente Ginny las interrumpió y Pansy agradeció a Merlín por salvarla.

-Chicas donde... ¿Pero Ginny que te paso en el cabello? - preguntó Hermione al ver a su amiga con el cabello bastante alborotado.

-Le di a Harry su regalo y...

-¡YA! Definitivamente no quiero saberlo. - afirmó con frustración Hermione.

-¿Sabes que necesitas? - preguntó Ginny.

-¿Sexo? - respondió Luna.

-¿Una noche salvaje? - aportó Pansy.

-¡AMBAS! - gritó Ginny con euforia - ¡Madame Rosmerta! Una ronda de tequilas por favor.

-Están dementes si creen que les voy a seguir el juego.

-¡Por todos los Dioses Granger, mira hacia la esquina, al lado del baño! - le susurro Pansy, Ginny estaba ocupada hablando con una Daphne muy molesta que ya no sabía cómo explicarle que no era Madame Rosmerta y Luna estaba sentada con los ojos mirando el techo, parecía dormida... o muerta, quien sabe. Ninguna de las dos se percató de la conversación de las chicas.

Hermione fijó la vista donde Pansy le había dicho y deseo no haberlo hecho. Draco la miraba sin una gota de vergüenza. Estaba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su camisa blanca arremangada, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, ese pantalón negro a la medida que se le veía delicioso y esos ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad del lugar. Era un adonis en persona. No entendía como ese hombre que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago fue en su pasado aquel niño mimado que tanto odiaba.

-No se que quieres que te diga Pansy...

-¡Por el amor a Merlín Granger! Tú misma lo dijiste, ya no estás con Weasley y hay un hombre, muy provocativo, comiéndote con la mirada al otro lado del lugar. Te puedo asegurar que Weasley no está practicando el celibato. No tienes que tener remordimientos.

-No está comiéndome con la mirada- fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Ginny ya se acercaba con los tequilas a la mesa. Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón, te está desnudando - le guiñó un ojo y la castaña se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

-TEQUILASSSS! - gritó la pelirroja haciendo que Luna se despertara del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Priemro a blindar! - trató de decir Luna. Nadie le entendió.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas Luna pero primero vamos a brindar - dijo Ginny hablando un poquito más alto de lo normal.

-Eso fue lo que yo dije - afirmó Luna.

-¡Por el mejor reencuentro de clase jamás visto! - dijo Ginny

-¡Por el amor! - gritó Luna. Hermione estaba pensando seriamente que no deberían dejarla tomar más.

-¡Por las oportunidades que nos regala la vida! - dijo Pansy mirando significativamente a la castaña.

Hermione pensó unos segundos antes de hacer su brindis, quería disfrutar de la noche, al diablo con Ron, con su perfecta vida de mierda y las apariencias. El reencuentro, el amor, las oportunidades que te da la vida y solo faltaba una cosa.

-¡Y saber aprovecharlas, AL MÁXIMO! - afirmó la castaña.

Todas chocaron sus shots con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, observó a Pansy que la miraba con aprobación y de un trago se tomó el primero de los cinco, diez o quince tequilas que les faltaba. La noche era joven.

————————

Blaise y Theo venían entrando a Las Tres Escobas acompañados de un Harry más despeinado de lo habitual.

-Viejo quieres arreglarte un poco, pareciera que vienes de tener sexo. - dijo Blaise tratando de hacer un chiste.

-Es que vengo de tener sexo - contestó Harry. Blaise dejo de reírse en el acto y su frustración llegó a niveles insospechados.

-Callate Theo - le dijo a su amigo que se reía sin pudor. Estaba cabreado, desde la puta "Pincana" esa de mierda Pansy no le daba ni un besito. Solo le hablaba para pelear. Tenían que reconciliarse, no aguantaba más.

-¡Hola chicos! - Lavander Brown se acercó a ellos - ¿Quieren pasar la noche más divertida de sus vidas y olvidarse de todos los problemas?

-¡SI! - gritaron Harry y Blaise al mismo tiempo.

-Tengan - dijo tendiéndoles lo que parecían ser tres Grageas Bertie Bott. - solo la mitad cada uno chicos. Son 15 galeones.

-¿15 galeones por unas Grageas estás loca Lavander? - dijo Harry muy inocente, pobrecito. La chica lo miro como si fuera un idiota y Blaise las tomó sin hacer más preguntas. Le dio los 15 galeones y la despachó rápidamente.

-Tomen... - dijo entregándole a cada uno, una gragea.

-Chicos creo que no deberíamos... - comenzó Theo pero Harry sin esperar ni un segundo se comió toda la gragea. Blaise y Theo se miraron con preocupación.

-¡Tenias que comerte solo la mitad Potter! - le gritó Theo. Harry no entendía por que tanto alboroto por una simple gragea.

A menos...

-Esto... ¿no es una gragea común cierto? - preguntó El-Niño-que-vivió-y-nadie-sabe-cómo-coño-lo-hizo.

-Ya que, si tu te envenenas, pues yo también - dijo Blaise tragándosela completa él también. - Theo decide, ¿eres una marica o un hombre como nosotros?

-Eso no es ser hombres, eso es ser idiotas, ¡pero ya que! Lo necesitaré para la noche que me espera en la habitación. - dijo comiéndose la mitad de la gragea y guardando la otra mitad en el bolsillo de su camisa.

_1 HORA MÁS TARDE..._

**_Tendrán que esperar a mañana para saber que ocurrirá, muajajaja lo siento no me maten por favor, pero es que estoy muy cansada y mañana me toca levantarme muy temprano! _**

**_Gracias especiales a Vic Black por cada uno de tus reviews, a Chica Cuervo, a Leslie08 y a Melaniet! Aunque no lo crean me hacen querer continuar y pienso constantemente en esta historia para hacerla lo más divertida y bonita para ustedes. _**

**_Muchas gracias, nos leemos mañana! _**


	17. 17- La fiesta - PARTEII

**_Hola a todas!!! Les tengo el siguiente capítulo listo. Solo quiero decirles que falta una tercera parte para cerrar con esta fiesta. Estoy muy contenta de cómo se ha ido desarrollando esta historia y creo que este es hasta ahora el mejor capítulo de todos. Se que lo van a amar. Yo hasta ahorita estoy suspirando con él jajaja. Disfrútenlo trataré de subir la tercera parte hoy en la noche o mañana! Gracias infinitas por sus reviewsss!! _**

**17- La Fiesta - PARTE II**

Cualquiera diría que un reencuentro de clase seria aburrido. Reunirte con personas que llevas años sin ver, prácticamente extraños hablando de sus perfectas vidas, sus perfectos trabajos, sus perfectos hijos. Una competencia para demostrar quien había logrado llegar más lejos después de graduarse.

Los que sufrieron de Bullying deseosos de volver y restregarle en la cara, a los matones, lo exitosos que eran ahora. Los matones deseando reencontrarse con sus víctimas y demostrar que aún son los que mandan.

Cualquier cosa podía pasar en una fiesta de reencuentro a las apenas 9:00 horas de la noche. Cualquier cosa... pero lo que los ojos de Madame Rosmerta veían (y vaya que había visto muchas cosas en ese bar) no era, sin duda alguna, cualquier cosa.

Se estaba llevando a cabo una competencia de baile.

Blaise, Theo y Harry Potter estaban sobre la barra del bar bailando como si la vida les fuera en ello. A medida que les aplaudían, el que recibía menos aplausos, tenia que deshacerse de una prenda.

Blaise estaba en pantalones, dejando su oscuro y fuerte pecho y brazos al descubierto. Todas las mujeres estaban embelesadas y lanzándole piropos, pero lo que más sorprendía a todos era la Daphne Greengrass al pie de la barra gritándole como loca al moreno. Al parecer su esposo Cornelius vio la fiesta aburrida y como no había nadie de su edad se fue a dormir. Que error más grande.

Blaise bailaba y se meneaba como todo un experto, haciendo que muchas se cuestionaran el sexo de su matrimonio, pero Blaise tenía la mirada fija en una sola persona. Una pelinegra que le empezaba a sonreír en una mesa al fondo ¿Eran ideas suyas o su esposa se veía más radiante que nunca?

Theo y Harry eran los que iban perdiendo, ambos se encontraban en calzoncillos ya.

Theo con toda esa piel tostada al descubierto tenía a todas las mujeres eufóricas. El castaño era un adonis más, escondido siempre bajo sus camisas y pantalones de trabajo impecables. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos le brillaban. Luna bailaba en el centro de la pista con Ginny y Hermione sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ginny era otra cosa. Esta mujer agradecía a Merlín el hecho de que su esposo no supiera bailar porque en cualquier momento quedaría completamente desnudo.

El Niño que vivió (que no se quedaba atrás con ese cuerpo De Dios, no por nada era el mejor auror de esos tiempos) sospechaba que nadie le aplaudía porque querían ver más piel descubierta ¿No podía ser tan malo bailando o si? De una cosa estaba muy seguro, más nunca comería una gragea Bertie Bott. Más nunca. Y si se la daba Blaise, MENOS.

-POTTER ERES UN ASCO, QUÍTATE ESOOO - gritaba Ginny animando a todas las mujeres a hacer lo mismo para que El Niño que vivió terminara desnudándose por completo.

Hermione reaccionó en ese momento. No es que estuviera menos ebria, pero sabía que ver el miembro de su casi hermano meneándose sobre la barra de Las Tres Escobas, no era algo normal.

Se acercó rápidamente a la barra para bajar a Harry cuando una mano blanca y pálida se le adelantó.

Draco tomó a Harry por el cuello y lo bajo rápidamente de aquella "tarima" improvisada.

-Mañana me lo agradecerás Potter - gritó el rubio entre todos esos abucheos.

-Ehhhh! ¡MALFY QUE TE FASA! ¿Quierres subi tu es eso?? - trató de decir Harry guiñándole un ojo, no se le entendía ni medio.

-¡Si Malfoy porque no subes tu? - gritó Daphne Greengrass que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ellos, justo debajo de Blaise.

-No necesito tanto público para desnudarme - le respondió el rubio, luego miro a la castaña a su lado y acercó sus labios a su oreja - solo necesito a una persona.

Hermione sintió cada vello de su nuca erizarse. Su cálido aliento a Whisky de fuego terminó de encender lo que sea que se estaba cocinando dentro de ella. Una necesidad indescriptible de hacerlo realidad. De sentirse deseada. De comprobar que era capaz de despertar algo en otro hombre.

Ella lo observo y le asintió levemente. Daphne no se perdía ningún detalle.

-Asi que ya sabes, llévalo a su habitación. Yo te buscaré las pastillas en mi cuarto y se las llevaré. - dijo en voz alta guiñándole un ojo. Sabía de sobra que la chismosa de Daphne estaba escuchando todo y no sabía que otra persona podía estar husmeando.

Hermione captó la indirecta. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, tomó a su casi hermano y salió de las tres escobas rápidamente.

Camino con Harry gran parte del camino pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo el bendito-niño-que-nadie-sabe-cómo-coño-vivió se desmayó. Hermione bufo molesta y con un hechizo de levitación terminó de llegar a la gran sala común. No tenía la llave de la habitación de Harry así que se dispuso a llevarlo a la suya.

La sorpresa que se llevo al entrar en su habitación hizo que el hechizo de levitación fallara y Harry cayera al piso. El estruendo hizo que las dos personas que se hallaban ahí voltearan rápidamente.

-¡Hermione! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que coño haces aquí tan temprano? - Ron se levantó olvidándose completamente de su desnudez mientras que Lavender (porque no podía ser otra) se tapaba con la sabana rápidamente.

Ella estaba muda. Se había olvidado por completo de cómo hablar. Sabía que Ron la engañaba pero nunca lo había descubierto. Nunca vio con sus propios ojos la magnitud de su fracaso.

-Hermione... lo siento de verdad, no pensé que volverías tan temprano... - se disculpó él, obviamente no por serle infiel, sino porque le dolía que ella lo haya visto.

-¿HERMIONEEEE DONDE ESTAM? - un grito hizo a Hermione salir del trance en el que se encontraba - ¡RON, ASQUEROSO CERDO!!!! -le gritaba su hermana.

El pelirrojo se volteó rápidamente para cubrirse de la vista de su hermana. Harry empezaba a despertarse por los gritos y vio parte de la escena desde el suelo.

-Ven Herms, ven con nosostros.

Hermione, que seguía con la vista fija en el piso, se agachó para ayudar a Ginny a levantar a Harry, éste alcanzó a ver claramente a una rubia tapándose y a su amigo desnudó junto a ella. No dijo ni una palabra. Se dejó llevar a su habitación por las dos mujeres.

Cuando entraron ayudaron a Harry a sentarse sobre la cama, Hermione se disponía a irse cuando él le tomó la mano.

-No te vayas, quédate a dormir con nosotros hoy. - dijo su amigo. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de agua a medida que asimilaba la realidad.

-Si Herms, no te dejaremos sola - dijo su amiga acariciandole el cabello. ¿Pero que culpa tenían ellos? Ninguna. No tenía por qué arruinarles la noche. Ellos demostraron que la iban a apoyar siempre y que la amaban sin importar nada y eso era suficiente para ella.

-No se preocupen, creo que lo que menos me apetece en este momento es dormir... voy a volver a la fiesta, me dijeron que no probara la grageas que estaban vendiendo por ahí pero creo que tomaré una... la noche aún es joven. - les dedicó una triste sonrisa. La verdad es que no le apetecía para nada volver a esa fiesta ni mucho menos drogarse. Solo quería salir y lanzarse al lago. Tal vez el gran calamar todavía estaba vivo y se la tragaba de una buena vez.

Salió de la habitación y Ginny la siguió. Entrecerró la puerta para que Harry no escuchara lo que iba a decirle y tomó con ambas manos las de su amiga.

-Malfoy me dijo que viniera. - dijo.

Malfoy... se había olvidado por completo de él.

-Pues menos mal... no se donde iba a meter a Harry así como estaba. - trató de restarle importancia con una risa que ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos.

-El... está tras de ti ¿cierto? - preguntó con cautela.

-No lo sé Ginny... algo por el estilo. Pero sabes.. ahora no..

-Lo sé, lo sé. - la interrumpió rápidamente - solo te digo que, si se presentará la oportunidad, hagas lo que dijiste en el bar. - hizo una pausa para hacer que su amiga la viera a los ojos -Aprovecharla. La felicidad es algo muy raro y si por alguna razón puedes tenerla, así sea por unos segundos, tómala y disfrútala. Te mereces ser feliz y Harry y yo te apoyaremos siempre. Aunque sea con el profesor Snape o con Hagrid o... con el mismo hurón. ¿Está claro? - le dijo con una sonrisa. La castaña se la devolvió, esta vez con sinceridad y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Se permitió llorar un poco sobre su hombro y luego se separó y le guiñó un ojo.

-Tú hombre te espera...

-Vamos a estrenar ese aro que Tessa me recomendó - comentó Ginny haciendo que ambas rieran - Te quiero mucho no lo olvides.

-Yo también, gracias.

Se despidió de ella y justo antes de salir a la sala común, se secó las lagrimas y dio un largo suspiro. Tenía que salir de ahí. No podría soportar ver a Ron o a Lavander saliendo de la habitación, de SU habitación.

Pensó que tal vez Malfoy estaría en su sofá habitual esperándola. Esperaba que esta vez no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que paso... pero la respiración de una persona sobre su nuca, el calor que comenzó a sentir a sus espaldas, la mano grande y fría que acariciaba su antebrazo por detrás y el olor a Whisky de fuego y menta que inundo sus fosas nasales, la hizo dudar. Giro levemente su rostro y cerró los ojos. Solo se permitió sentir como el la besaba, empezando por el cuello y subiendo por su oreja hasta llegar a sus labios.

Sintió un brazo rodeándola por la cintura y situar su mano en su vientre. La otra mano del rubio acariciaba su antebrazo con toques muy leves, haciéndola temblar ante cada roce.

-Granger, se que te mueres de ganas de lucirme delante de todos y de la comadreja pero ¿te parece si nos vamos a un sitio más privado? - le dijo al oído. Si no paraban en ese instante iban a hacerlo en el corredor de las habitaciones y cualquiera podría interrumpirlos.

Ella dudó por un minuto ¿De verdad quería hacerlo? Sentía que con Draco tenía una química diferente. Algo que nunca había sentido y no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio, podía ser algo de una sola noche o una aventura más duradera.

Pero no quería arruinarlo con el pensamiento de que lo hizo solo porque descubrió a Ron. De que lo hizo por despecho.

-Deja de pensar tanto en esa cabecita tuya. No te voy a comer. Acompáñame. - dijo tomándola de la mano, éste simple gesto la hizo suspirar y el sonrió. La hizo girarse hasta estar frente a frente con el y susurro sobre sus labios una frase que logró desarmar a Hermione Granger mejor que cualquier hechizo.

\- Dame la oportunidad de hacerte sentir amada.

La palabra "oportunidad" volvía a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Esta vez iba a aprovecharla.


	18. 18- La fiesta - PARTE 3

**_Primero que nada GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Saben lo mucho que los aprecio chicas.! Para ustedes este capítulo tan bonito. Quiero aclarar varias cosas antes de empezar a leer: Vamos a ver un pequeño flashback de la vida de Draco que las va hacer entender y ver al personaje desde mi punto de vista (PD: si antes lo amaban, ahora lo va a súper requete contra AMAR) lo otro es que quería recordar este es un fic rated M. Al principio no estaba segura de querer escribir un lemmon en mi historia ya que JAMAS lo he hecho. Lo mío es el romance Y lo intento con la comedia. Pero decidí salir de mi zona de confort y atreverme. Acepto sus críticas y comentarios!! Todo es bienvenido, solo soy una persona más tratando de hacerlas reír y suspirar. _**

**_Y lo último es que escribí este capítulo con una canción muy especial, si quieren colocarla se llama "La Correcta" de "Morat". Colóquenla cuando les aparezcan estos _****_asteriscos *._**

**_Ahora si no las entretengo más! Disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajo!! _**

**18- La Fiesta - PARTE III**

La guió de su mano hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta. En el silencio de la habitación casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba nerviosa ¿Y como no estarlo? Un sabor amargo apareció en su boca de repente. Sabía que no la merecía. Sabía que quizás lo hacía por el despecho que sentia al ver a su esposo con otra. Porque por más que se esfuerce siempre estaría el fantasma de su pasado acechando. Fueron muchos años odiándola, muchos años maltratándola. Por culpa de su inmadurez y su falta de decisión. Por no ser suficientemente hombre para enfrentar a su padre y su basura de ideales. Tuvo que ver cómo la torturaban en frente de sus ojos para darse cuenta que daria la vida por ella.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Ese día casi intervino, estaba decidido a morir con tal de salvarla de las garras de su tía, pero su madre, siempre observadora, se adelantó. Noto de inmediato el cambio de actitud en su hijo y antes de que muriera a manos de su hermana decidió petrificarlo y encerrarlo en su cuarto. Le pidió disculpas llorando y le prometió que iba a ayudarla, pero que no podía perder a su único hijo. Y ese fue el día en que Draco pago por todos sus pecados, por todo el daño que le hizo, escuchar, durante lo que le parecieron horas, los gritos de Hermione, sin poder hacer nada, fue el peor castigo del mundo. La peor tortura. Sin poder moverse, sin poder gritar, sin poder hacer nada. Solo escuchar y lamentarse por todo. Su madre volvió después de lo que parecieron eternas horas. Ella seguía gritando. Insonorizó la habitación y un elfo se materializó en ella._

_Dobby. Lo reconocería donde fuera._

_-Muy bien Dobby, ya tienes acceso otra vez a la mansión. Ve a los calabozos. Sácalos a todos de ahí y luego ayuda a Potter a salvar a la señorita Granger. No puedo hacer mucho más por ti._

_-Gracias señora Narcissa, Dobby siempre le tuvo mucho respeto. Dobby está muy feliz de ayudar a sus amigos._

_Escucho un plop y sintió cómo volvía a tener control sobre su cuerpo._

_Se levantó lentamente y miró a su madre, por primera vez en la vida, con odio._

_-Lo siento hijo, por todo._

_-¿Lo sientes? - dijo Draco sollozando. Estaba temblando. Hermione ya no gritaba pero podía escuchar claramente su llanto._

_-Si, desde hace mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo actuar o a quien decírselo pero estoy cansada y arrepentida del bando que elegimos. Voy a ayudar a Harry Potter, lo haré por ti. Pero lo haremos a mi manera. A la tuya solo lograrás que nos maten. Ahora ponte presentable y bajemos que puede que necesiten nuestra ayuda... Y Draco, no te vayas a poner en evidencia ¿Entendido? Quiero total discreción._

_-FIN FLASH-BACK-_

_******_

Paso mucho tiempo tratando de olvidarla porque sabía muy bien que ella nunca lo perdonaría. Sabía de sobra que jamas tendría una oportunidad. Y solo Merlín sabía cómo o por qué, pero ahí estaba, con ella en su habitación por voluntad propia.

-¿Quieres un trago? - le dijo él acercándose a una botella que había en una mesita al lado de su cama.

-Si, por favor. - tartamudeó ella.

Maldita sea. Tenia miedo. Miedo de él.

Movió su varita y conjuró dos vasos. Sirvió el whisky, le tendió uno a ella y se sentó sobre la cama a verla. Ella estaba parada junto a la puerta, recostada en la pared, observando su trago sin pestañear.

-¿Que te pasa Granger?

-Lo sabias... ¿verdad? - dijo ella, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Que cosa? - preguntó Draco. No sabía a qué se refería.

Ella soltó una risa irónica.

-Sabias que Ronald estaba con Lavander cuando me mandaste a traer a Harry. Sabias que los iba a encontrar... ¿Me equivoco? - se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación. En sus ojos se podía ver la rabia, el dolor y el miedo de sentirse traicionada una vez más esa misma noche.

Se quedó en silencio por unos largos segundos. Levantó las cejas y le dio un trago a su vaso.

-¿Eso crees que hice? - dijo sin poder evitar sonar dolido.

-No lo se a decir verdad ¿Me puedes dar una puta respuesta por una vez en tu vida? - dijo ella. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así.

-No, Granger... No tengo por qué responderte a eso. Busca a otra persona para descargar toda la culpa.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! - le acusó ella.

-Mira quien lo dice ¡La que lleva engañado al mundo mágico desde hace años! - soltó sin poder evitarlo, podía cargar con su propia culpa, llevaba años haciéndolo, pero no pensaba cargar con la culpa de la comadreja. - llevas mintiéndole a todo el mundo con tu matrimonio perfecto, con tu vida perfecta, desde quien sabe cuando. Haciendo que todos los demás nos sintamos miserables.

-¿Que? ¡Pero que dices Malfoy! - El se levantó y se acercó en dos pasos a ella, haciéndola callar en el acto.

-¿Por que no les muestras a todos a la Hermione Granger que es humana? Que también fracasa como todos los mortales y que a pesar de eso sale adelante - le susurro con una falsa tranquilidad. Por dentro estaba apunto de romper algo. Pero tenía que conservar la calma, no quería espantarla, solo hacerla reaccionar.

Sus hermosos ojos miel se volvieron vidriosos pero no rompió el contacto.

-¿Por que haces esto Malfoy? - dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar. - Si quieres cogerme adelante, hazlo. Te estoy dando luz verde de hacer lo que quieras. - dijo tomando las manos de él y colocándolas sobre su cuerpo. - Pero te agradecería que dejes de recordarme mis desgracias, porque NO TE INCUMBEN. - dijo soltando al fin todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas y dándole un golpe en el pecho. No quería llorar frente a él. Seguro le valía mierda ella y todos sus problemas. Solo quería cogerla y ya. Y por ella estaba bien, en ese momento solo quería olvidarse de todo ¿por que el se empeñaba en complicar todo? Otros hombres no lo pensarían dos veces.

Draco estaba de piedra. Furioso.

-Hago esto... - empezó a decir cada palabra lentamente para hacerla entender, como si fuera una niña pequeña - porque llevo años esperando para estar con la Hermione Granger que me volvía loco. La que tomaba lo que quería, la que luchaba y me debatía por todo. No a esta pobre versión de ti misma. - termino de decir y se alejó varios pasos de ella. Le dio la espalda y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Revolviendo su cabello con frustración. Lo había dicho. Se había dejado en evidencia delante de ella como un idiota enamorado.

-Que... ¿Que dijiste? - la escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Soltó un bufido ¿De verdad creía que se lo iba a repetir?

-Lo que escuchaste Granger, no seas pesada.

Sintió sus ojos fijos en su espalda. Podía escuchar su cerebro trabajar a mil kilómetros por hora. Sabía que quería decirle algo y no se animaba a hacerlo.

-Por... ¿Por eso tu mamá te petrificó ese... ese día? - logró decir ella.

El abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ella la vio? ¿Desde cuando lo sabía?

-Eso no es tu problema... - dijo sonando demasiado a la defensiva.

De repente sintió una mano tomar la suya. Instándolo a darse la vuelta.

-Mírame Draco...

Él se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco por favor... - dijo con voz dulce. Lo estaba volviendo loco. - tú... nosotros... no querías algo de una sola noche ¿o si?

¿Ella todavía lo dudaba? Bien, le quitaría esa maldita duda de una vez por todas. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

La beso como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque no estaba seguro si lo habría. Esa noche sería única para ambos. Un regalo del cielo y se aseguraría de aprovecharlo al máximo. Bajo una mano a su cintura y la pegó a él.

Ella se sentía en las nubes. Le estaban dando el mejor beso de su vida. Le entregaba todo con cada roce y mordisco. Abrió la boca para que Draco profundizara el beso y así lo hizo. Llevo sus manos al cuello de él y trató de acercarlo más aún si eso era posible. El olor de el la estaba embriagando. La volvía loca. ¿Cuando se volvió Draco Malfoy el objeto de su deseo? ¿En que momento había sucedido todo eso? ¿Por qué deseaba que no fuera la última vez?

Sintió entonces como el bajaba la cremallera de su vestido y lo ayudó a deshacerse de él. Lo dejo caer al suelo y se libró de él con un solo paso. Tomó los botones de su camisa blanca y se los quito uno a uno.

Cuando dejo su pecho al descubierto paso sus manos sobre el, sintiendo el fibroso y fuerte cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Él llevo una mano a su espalda y desabrocho su sostén en un solo intento. Solo Merlín sabía desde cuando deseaba esto. Ella se deshizo de él, quedándose solo en sus bragas y tacones. Se separaron para respirar un segundo y Draco aprovecho para deshacerse de sus zapatos y sus pantalones.

Ella aprovechó para observarlo y el la pilló. Ella se ruborizó al instante y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. Eso lo hizo reír. Seguía siendo igual de santurrona, bien, su Hermione Granger volvía a ser la de antes, tomó su mentón con dulzura y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-¿En serio te avergüenzas de verme?

-No, no es eso.. - negó sonriendo. Sus mejillas ardientes le decían lo contrario.

-Bueno lo justo ahora es que sea mi turno. - dijo tomando su mano y haciéndola girar para verla bien.

-¡Draco! - espeto cubriéndose rápido con las manos.

Riéndose la abrazo y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-No sabes cómo odio que me sigas diciendo Malfoy. - confesó él.

-Pues yo diría que te lo has ganado a pulso...- dijo aspirando su aroma. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a él.

-¿Y las dos veces que me has llamado Draco hoy? - dijo besando la comisura de sus labios.

-Pues... puede que algo esté cambiando. - dijo y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo desarman.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más se lanzó sobre su boca. La beso con pasión, con ternura y deseo. La levantó y ella enrolló las piernas en su cintura, deshaciéndose de sus tacones. El la sostuvo firmemente por las nalgas. La llevo hasta la cama y la deposito sobre esta como si fuera algo sumamente delicado.

Fue depositando besos en su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja y le susurro...

-Hoy me voy a encargar de que me digas Draco, siempre.

La sintió erizarse bajo el. Siguió su recorrido de besos húmedos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, beso, mordió y pellizco cada uno con toda la calma del universo. Ella tenía las manos enredadas en su cabello, gimiendo ante cada movimiento de él. Bajo una de sus manos a su zona mas íntima e introdujo un dedo. Estaba más que lista para él, se deshizo de su bóxer y ella hizo lo mismo con sus braguitas. Se posicionó en su entrada y le pidió permiso una última vez con la mirada. Ella solo atinó a acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo con fuerza. Lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. El le devolvió el beso con devoción y se adentró en ella. Espero un par de segundos a que se acostumbrara a su presencia en su interior, besándola, acariciando sus pechos, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel con sus manos y su boca. Cuando la sintió gemir pidiéndole más, empezó a embestirla. Al principio con parsimonia, grabando cada delicioso segundo que estaba dentro de ella en su memoria, luego poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad de las embestidas, desesperados por llegar a la cima juntos. Por alcanzar el punto aquel donde ya no hay retorno.

Hermione llegó primero, gimiendo con fuerza en la boca de él. Draco al sentirla tensarse se dejó llevar también, besándola, bebiendo de ella las últimas gotas de cordura que sus labios soltaban.

-Draco... - susurro ella después de unos minutos. El la miro con la misma intensidad que ella. Tenía miedo, al igual que él, que esa fuera la última vez. -¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí hoy?

-Hoy y siempre - dijo sonriendo. Lo había llamado Draco...

———————

La fiesta terminó más temprano de lo que se esperaba. Pero es que antes de las diez de la noche todos estaban en un baño vomitando, dormidos en las mesas o completamente desmayados sobre el suelo y/o "tarima".

Así que decir que la gran sala común era un caos esa noche es quedarse corto.

-Pansy, por favor... déjame dormir contigo hoy. Theo está podrido por dentro, no te imaginas lo que come ese monstruo. - le pidió el moreno a su esposa.

-Solo porque soy una esposa benévola, Zabini. Pero tendrás que ganarte tu puesto en la cama - le dijo pícara guiñándole un ojo y corriendo juguetona hacia su habitación.

Blaise sonrió y corrió tras ella.

-Y... ¿No te molesta que Blaise le haya dicho eso a Pansy? - dijo la rubia acostada sobre el pecho de su esposo. Estaban sentados en un sofá de Slytherin frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-Naaa... el pobre ya no sabía que disculpa inventarse. Si logré componer un matrimonio ¿que más me da? -respondió este.

-¿Y si recompones el nuestro? - preguntó la rubia con sus ojos soñolientos. La bebida había hecho mella en ella y decía todo lo que pensaba sin filtro. Por suerte había bailado lo suficiente para estar un poco más lúcida.

-Claro mi amor, lo vamos a recuperar, paso a paso. - dijo besando a su esposa ya dormida.

La iba a recuperar. Si no podían tener hijos pues no tendrían hijos. Pero no iba a dejar que ese detalle los destruyera. Ya había sufrido demasiado su Luna. Iba a hacerla feliz como fuera.

**_Okeeey que tal? Que les pareció el Flashback? Eso explica muchas cosas de Draco. Y AL FINNN están juntos! Por cierto no odien a Ron... jajaja se que es difícil pero ya verán por que. En el próximo capítulo voy a explicarlo ¿Se esperaron lo de Theo y Luna? Lo siento, me dolió escribirlo pero así es la vida, NADA ES PERFECTO, recuérdenlo siempre, así que hay que vivir,ser felices con lo que la vida nos regala y superar los obstáculos uno a uno._**

**_Déjenme saber si les gusto!! Gracias infinitas!! _**


	19. 19-Despertar

**_Hola chicas!! Aquí les dejo este capítulo súper importante, es el cierre y el inicio de muchas cosas. Aquí pueden entender un poco más los personajes de Ron y Hermione ¿Recuerdan que les dije que no lo odien? Bueno ya verán por qué. No pasan muchas cosas pero es esencial para lo que viene. _**

**_Se que dije que este fic tendría unos veinte capítulos, pero tal vez falten unos cinco o seis más para terminar. Aún no lo decido. _**

**_Pero bueno ya veremos, no las entretengo más, a leer :)_**

**19-Despertar**

-Harry... por favor déjame explicarte todo.

-¿Crees que me quedó alguna duda de lo que vi ayer Ron? - Espeto el pelinegro enfadado. Había pasado una noche fantástica con su esposa, pero al despertar, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría y se levantó rápidamente para buscar a Hermione. Aunque se imaginaba que su amiga no dormiría ahí esa noche, fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió buscarla, no podía creer que Ron la haya dejado dormir fuera toda la noche. - al menos dime que sabes donde durmió.

-La busque toda la noche. Es su habitación también, no la iba a dejar dormir fuera. Lavander se fue a los minutos de... que nos encontrara.

-¿No sabes donde está?

-No, fui a tu cuarto y toque varias veces pero no me atendieron. - Harry se imagino que fue porque Seguramente Ginny insonorizo la habitación - La busque por todo el castillo. No he dormido nada Harry, creo que regreso a Londres.

-No, te aseguro que no regreso a Londres. Buenos días amor - dijo la pelirroja pasando de largo a su hermano y dándole un beso a su esposo en los labios.

-¿Tú sabes donde está? -le preguntó a su hermana.

\- Te espero en el gran comedor. - se despidió de su esposo e ignoró completamente a su hermano.

-Estoy esperando...- dijo el pelinegro una vez que su esposa desapareció por el corredor.

-Pasa Harry, por favor. - el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pasara.

La confusión de Harry aumento cuando vio dos camas individuales en lugar de una matrimonial.

-¿Y esto? - preguntó sin rodeos. Quería entenderlo, su amigo, el que él conoció, jamas lastimaría a Hermione.

-Lo hice la segunda noche que llegamos.

-¿Discutieron?

-Harry por favor, si vas a escuchar mi historia será mejor que no me interrumpas a cada segundo, cuando termines eres libre de irte, de odiarme y lo que quieras. Yo tampoco me tengo mucha estima estos días.

El moreno lo observo. Se veía realmente agotado. Tal vez de verdad no durmió toda la noche buscando a su amiga.

-Habla.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

-Hermione y yo no estamos juntos... desde hace dos años. Y no es porque yo la engañará o algo por el estilo. - Se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio la mirada de reproche de su amigo - Siempre la respete y le fui fiel. Pero discutíamos mucho, lo normal en una pareja. Lo malo es que cada vez nos alejábamos más, ella pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo para no llegar a casa y yo hacía lo mismo. Te juro por mi hija Harry que nunca la engañe y estoy seguro que Hermione tampoco...

-Hermione nunca haría nada de eso, ni siquiera te atrevas a ponerlo en duda. - lo interrumpió bruscamente Harry.

-Lo se Harry. Jamas he dudado de ella. Pero así fueron pasando los días y los meses. No teníamos sexo, no nos besábamos, ni siquiera nos tomábamos de la manos. Peleábamos por casi todo hasta que un día lo hablamos. Quería separarme, no podíamos seguir haciéndonos daño. La amo, es mi mejor amiga a pesar de todo y jamas la dañaría. - hizo una pausa, se frotó los ojos y continuó - Pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. Estaba en el auge de su carrera y un divorcio se vería mal. La haría ver inestable emocionalmente o como un fracaso...

-¿De que hablas? ¡Quien en su sano juicio pensaría esas cosas de Hermione!

-¡Es justo lo que le dije Harry deja de interrumpirme! - dijo exasperado Ron. - le dije eso exactamente, y si alguien llegase a pensarlo pues ¡Que más da! Comentarios negativos habrán de todas formas ¡Le dije que era brillante, que lograría todo lo que se propusiera sin importar el puto que dirán! Fue entonces cuando me pidió llorando que la apoyara en esto, que fuera su amigo y que lo hiciera por ella. Yo no podía Harry... no podía seguir con esa relación que me estaba frustrando, en cualquier momento iba a explotar, ella se dio cuenta y recito sus palabras "Me da exactamente igual que estes con otras, siempre y cuando nadie se entere".

Harry estaba en shock no podía creer que sus mejores amigos estaban pasando por una etapa tan dificil y él ni siquiera lo notó ¿Que clase de amigo era?

-Te juro Harry que hice caso omiso a lo que ella me dijo por varias semanas, pensando que tal vez se arrepentiría, ademas ¿Como iba a estar con otra mujer y luego volver a la casa y verla a los ojos? ¿Como podía verlos a ustedes a los ojos? Pero las semanas pasaban y ella hacía como si nada, me evitaba y aunque la primera vez fue difícil ya con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome. No se en que me equivoque, ni siquiera se como terminamos de esa forma, solo se que pasó y ayer... fue la primera vez que ella me descubría. ¿Ahora lo entiendes Harry?

Harry estaba en silencio, procesando todo lo que su amigo le dijo. Anoche pensaba que Hermione era la víctima y Ron el culpable en todo esto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que ambos eran, tanto culpables, como víctimas. Su amigo sacrificó su vida para apoyarla a ella, cuando bien pudo haberse divorciado y rehacer su vida sin temer que alguien lo descubriera. En cambio se quedó con ella, porque se lo pidió. Pero la culpa era de los dos. Porque en un matrimonio, asi como todo lo demás, la culpa se divide entre ambos. Ambos son víctimas de sus propias decisiones y debían pararlo. O terminarían destruyéndose entre sí.

-Tenemos que hablar, los tres. - fue todo lo que Harry le dijo.

———————-

Esa mañana despertó con un brazo agarrando firmemente su cintura. Abrió los ojos y lo vio dormir plácidamente frente a ella.

Ya no tenía el mismo rostro de niño que recordaba. Ahora era un hombre. Uno muy apuesto. Se ruborizó al recordar la noche anterior. No hubo zona en su cuerpo que Draco no besara o tocara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido sexo pero definitivamente no fue así como lo recordaba. De haber sido igual jamas hubiera descuidado su vida matrimonial con Ron. Pero es que él no atendía sus necesidades. Iba directo al grano, penetrar, embestir y sacar. Le daba pereza cada vez que lo sentía venir tras ella para tener relaciones y por esa razón se le escabullía diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y cualquier cantidad de excusas.

Excusas que la llevaron al punto donde estaba. La falta de comunicación llevo su relación a la ruina. Ella reconocía y sabía perfectamente que era culpable de que Ronald se cansara. Ambos habían fallado.

Y ahora tenía que sumar un problema más a la lista. Se había acostado con un hombre casado.

No tenía ninguna excusa para justificarlo. Si, tenía varias copas de más y vio por primera vez a su esposo con otra mujer, pero fue la confesión de Draco el detonante de todo.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Primero porque no sabía cómo actuar delante de él después de lo sucedido. Segundo, tenía que buscar a Ron. A pesar de todo Draco la había hecho reaccionar con sus palabras. No estaba segura del rumbo que tomarían las cosas con él y tampoco quería pensar en ello. Pero tenía razón en todo lo demás. Se había dejado llevar por el que dirán, por tratar de ser siempre la mejor y ser perfecta en todo sentido. Pero si para serlo tenía que hacerse daño a si misma y vivir en una mentira, no valía la pena.

-No pensé que escabullirte fuera tu estilo. - dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¡Draco! Me asustaste. - dijo levantando la mirada hacia él. Grave error. Estaba recostado en el espaldar de la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo. La sabana tapaba hasta su pelvis, dejando al descubierto todo su torso y pecho tonificados. Si eso era lo que Astoria veía cada mañana, no se explicaba cómo lo había dejado ir solo esa semana. - Discúlpame tengo que irme. Hay algo que tengo que hacer ¿Nos vemos más tarde? - dijo recogiendo sus cosas del piso, muy pero muy sonrojada por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

El la veía divertido como trataba de vestirse sin dejar de taparse.

-¿Quieres dejar de verme? No puedo vestirme con tu mirada sobre mi.

-Ayer no parecía molestarte eso... - se burló el.

-Ayer no había tanta luz en esta habitación. - dijo resignada tratando de terminar de vestirse. Se apuntó con la varita al cierre del vestido y éste se subió.

El se levantó y caminó hacia ella, muy cómodo con su desnudez ¡Que sin vergüenza era! Hermione necesito de todo su autocontrol para no mirarlo... tanto. Tenía el cabello revuelto, sus ojos grises brillantes y esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto la derretía.

-Hoy es el juego ¿iras?

-Por supuesto que voy a ir Draco. Ver a Harry vencerte otra vez luego de tantos años, no se ve todos los días. - dijo provocándolo.

\- Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, porque tu querido Potty y yo somos equipo. - le dio un beso casto, se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño dejándola ahí de pie con la boca abierta. ¿Draco y Harry en el mismo equipo?

¡Por favor que esa semana terminara de acabar de una buena vez!

——————-

Salió de la habitación de Draco sigilosamente, si alguien la descubría no sabía que excusa iba a tener que dar. Por suerte nadie la vio, o eso creyó ella.

Fue directo a su habitación, tenía que hablar con Ron. No importa si la idiota se Lavander seguía ahí, la despacharía con dos hechizos. Toco la puerta por si acaso y espero.

A los pocos Segundos Ron apareció del otro lado.

-¿Donde estuviste? ¡Te estuve buscando toda la noche! - dijo el pelirrojo contento de que no se hubiera ido a Londres.

-Me quede con Harry y Ginny ¿Cual es el problema? - dijo al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

-Hermione... - escuchó la voz de Harry en el interior de su habitación. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba todo su rostro.

Entro y lo encontró de pie junto a su cama.

-Creo que es hora de dejar las mentiras de lado ¿les parece? - Dijo el pelinegro a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Esta bien, pero no tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que haga.

-ESO, lo discutiremos luego - dijo Harry, esta vez su amiga no se iba a librar.

-Harry no entiendes nada... - empezó Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.

-Ya lo sabe Hermione. Se lo acabo de terminar de contar todo.

-Está bien... - dijo ella, miro a su amigo y espero a que le diera su veredicto.

-¿Entiendes que tienen que separarse? - le dijo con suavidad Harry a su amiga.

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- No pretendo ser perfecto, pero en un matrimonio tanto los logros como la culpa se divide entre dos. El matrimonio no se acaba por culpa de uno solo. Así que ambos revísense y arréglenlo. Merecen ser felices y merecen seguir siendo los amigos que eran. Ron, Hermione renunció a su dignidad y a toda muestra de cariño de tu parte porque se aferró a lo único que le quedaba, su carrera. Hermione, Ron dejo de lado sus intereses y se privó de la oportunidad de empezar de cero por estar escondido y apoyarte. Ambos pensaron en la felicidad del otro, aunque de un modo egoísta debo decir, para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo sin herirse. Eso quiere decir que aún hay salvación para ustedes, pero no como pareja, sino como amigos.

Los veo abajo. - dijo después de una larga pausa viendo a sus amigos asimilar sus palabras y se fue dejándolos a solas.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho. Créeme que me dolió verte ahí parada. Nunca quise hacerte daño.- dijo Ron después de unos minutos que parecieron mil horas en silencio.

-No Ron, yo lo siento. Es mi culpa también. Antepuse mi carrera y me enfrasqué en el que dirán en vez de pensar en la incómoda situación que te puse.

El pelirrojo se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposa.

-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

-Yo también Ron... cuando lleguemos lo arreglaremos ¿si?

-Claro y vamos a afrontar la prensa juntos, no te voy a dejar sola.

-Gracias... - dijo Hermione dejando caer una lágrima solitaria.

Todo lo que había luchado y aguantado estos dos años fueron en vano, pero no importaba. De los errores se aprende y estaba decidida a no dejar que nadie opacara su felicidad.

No después de ese despertar tan bonito que tuvo hoy...

**_¿Que les pareció? ¿Que piensan de Ron ahora? _**

**_En lo personal me molestan las historias donde Ron es el malo. Si, recordemos que su personalidad es impulsiva y que también tiene derecho a molestarse y cometer errores, pero es una buena persona y con un gran corazón. Respecto a Astoria, no me he olvidado de ella, la estoy guardando para el final jajajaja. _**

**_Me encantaría leer sus opiniones yyyyyyyyyyy no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, les adelanto el título: QUIDDITCH! Jajajaa será épico de eso me voy a encargar. _**

**_Gracias por leer!!_**


	20. 20-Quidditch

**_Hola a todas!! Disculpen que no actualice ayer y hoy ya es muy tarde pero no conseguía el momento para sentarme a escribir. Quiero decirles que en ese capítulo se van a encontrar con mucha SOPRESAS. Recuerden es mi historia y la hago a mi antojo jajajajaja. Espero que realmente la disfruten! Les dejo este capítulo súper largo y súper divertido. Pido disculpas si mi narración del partido es aburrida, la verdad es que no sirvo para eso jajaja pero lo intento! En esta vida hay que intentar y salir de la zona de confort!_**

**_Disfrútenlo mucho!! Nos leemos abajo._**

**20- Quidditch**

Esa mañana no tuvieron que evitar miradas, ni escuchar los cuchicheos de los alumnos más entrometidos. Gracias a la influencia del profesor Longbottom y la experiencia del profesor Slughorn en realizar fiestas clandestinas, en la Gran Sala Común esa mañana se estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño Brunch*.

A medida que algunos se despertaban antes para ir por su café matutino y así activarse para los juegos del día, descubrían la gran estación de desayuno servida solo para ellos en esa Sala. Habían pensado en todo, hasta habían dos elfos repartiendo frasquitos de poción revitalizante a todo el que llegaba.

La Sala Común se fue llenando cada vez más y parecía que otra fiesta estaba a punto de empezar.

Pero como no había licor, no se corría ningún riesgo. O eso esperaban.

Estaban charlando animadamente, Theo, Blaise, Harry, Neville y sus esposas y Draco que fue el último en llegar.

-Draco ¿Estás feliz hoy no? - le molestó Blaise. Ginny y Harry levantaron la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario y se encontraron con la mirada impenetrable de Malfoy.

Este solo se encogió de hombros y le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado. Daphne que acababa de llegar con su esposo observaba el intercambio detenidamente.

-¿Quieren saber por que estoy feliz? - preguntó Draco sorprendiéndolos a todos. Ginny y Harry se tensaron en su asiento.

-Ilumínanos - se burló Blaise.

-Pues estoy feliz, porque mi sueño se hizo realidad. - dijo mirando a Harry.

Este que se imaginaba por donde venía la cosa estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento y partirle la boca de no ser por su esposa que lo agarró de la mano fuertemente.

-¿De que hablas? - preguntó Theo viendo la actitud extraña de Potter.

-Pues, que somos equipo Potter. Tú, yo y la comadreja en el mismo equipo de Quidditch, un sueño hecho realidad - se burló este.

Harry, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, soltó un largo suspiro para después darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras.

-¿QUE? - bramó éste.

-Lo que oyes Potter. Ayer, antes de bajar a desayunar, venia caminando detrás de la vieja loca de McGonagall y la otra vieja mas loca de Trelawney. Y las escuché riéndose y diciendo que se morían de ganas de ver nuestras caras cuando sepamos que éramos equipo.

En ese momento una lechuza entró a la Sala Común y se posó sobre el hombro de Hermione que acababa de llegar acompañada de Ron.

Esta todavía no salía de su sorpresa al ver el desayuno que se llevaba a cabo en la Sala Común cuando el animal llegó hacia ella con un pergamino.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, algunos por la carta que acababa de recibir con noticias del Quidditch y otros, como Ginny, Pansy y Draco, por verla por primera vez en toda esa semana junto a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione haciendo caso omiso a las miradas, pues como Ministra, estaba acostumbrada a eso y más. Tomó el pergamino y lo desenrolló. La lechuza se fue por donde vino.

-Buenos días a todos, me alegra ver... esta reunión tan amena y normal - todos rieron recordando la noche anterior - espero que hasta ahora hayamos cumplido con sus expectativas. Y bueno como ya saben hoy es día de Quidditch- dijo señalando el pergamino en sus manos - asi que presten mucha atención.

Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer.

-_El torneo de Reencuentro dará inicio a las 2:00 en punto de la tarde del día viernes. Se han elegido cuatro equipos al azar. Dos serán conformados por ex alumnos, uno por los mejores jugadores cursando actualmente sus estudios y el último equipo llamado "Los Veteranos" conformado por jugadores con mucha experiencia invitados. _

_Se les suministrarán, los uniformes y el equipo necesario para el que lo necesite. _

_Equipo #1. Carpa Verde y amarillo._

_Capitan: Harry Potter. Buscador._

_Cazadores: Katie Bell, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini._

_Golpeadores: Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle._

_Guardian: Ronald Weasley._

Todos aguantaron la respiración al oír los integrantes de ese equipo. Hermione prosiguió antes de que empezaran los cuchicheos. A pesar de ser adultos a veces sentía que volvía a ser una estudiante.

-_Equipo # 2. Carpa Azul y amarillo._

_Capitan: Zacharias Smith. Buscador._

_Cazadores: Marcus Flint, Roger Davies y Penelope Clearwater._

_Golpeadores: Cho Chang y Dean Thomas. Guardian: Cormac McLaggeng. _

Este equipo era más tolerable, pero de imaginar a Flint a merced de los demás tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse.

-_Equipo #3. Carpa Rojo y Amarillo._

_Capitan:Arthur Weasley Jr. Golpeador._

_Buscador: Justin Peakes_

_Cazadores: Johnny Appleby, Brian Wood y Robin Spinnet. _

_Golpeadores: Arthur Weasley Jr y James Potter._

_Guardián: Hugo McLaggeng_

Contuvo el aliento, no podía creer que sus dos sobrinos jugarían esa tarde. El hijo de George y Angelina y el hijo de Harry y Ginny.

-_Equipo #4. Carpa Amarilla._

_"Los Veteranos"_

_(Invitados especiales) _

_-Primer juego Equipo 1-Equipo 3._

_Segundo juego Equipo 2-Equipo 4. _

_Los equipos 1 y 3 estén presentes en sus carpas a las 1:30 de la tarde. _

_Feliz día, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directora del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts._

Terminó de leer y todos estallaron en risas. No podían creerlo. Iba a ser el mejor Torneo jamás visto.

Volteo a ver la cara de Ron que no salía de su estupor.

-Ronald...

Un elfo se acercó a ellos y les ofreció unos frasquitos de poción.

-Gracias - respondió Hermione tomando dos.

-Tómatelo, tal vez necesites dos de estos para el juego de hoy - bromeó ella. Ron le sonrió dulcemente y tomó el frasquito que ella le tendía.

-Creo que necesito cinco de esos y una montaña de comida en mi plato. - le susurro al oído haciéndola reír. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que experimentó esa complicidad con él. Le gustaba volver a tener a su amigo de vuelta, aunque aún estaban lejos de ser lo que eran antes, por algo se empezaba.

-Adelántate tú, yo necesito una taza de té bien cargada. - le respondió está dándole una palmada en el hombro.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando un torbellino rojo y pecoso se paró frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Me quieres explicar? - directa al grano. Esa era Ginny.

-¿Sobre que? - intentó distraerla Hermione. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo sucedido a penas unos minutos antes con Ron ni mucho menos lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Ja ja que chistosa. Sobre mi hermano ¿Que ya lo perdonaste? O ¿es algo normal en su relación? - respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. No se iría de ahí sin una explicación.

-Ginny, podemos hablar en otro momento. Hay muchas personas aquí - le susurro su amiga tratando de librarse.

La pelirroja se lo pensó un poco y bajo los brazos.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo de tu amigo secreto? - preguntó inocentemente.

-No aún no...

-Pues vámonos a Hogsmeade, le compras el regalo y me cuentas en el camino - dijo tomándola del brazo y saliendo con ella a rastras antes de que se lo pensara bien y se negara.

Hermione bufo resignada. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a tomarse su té.

————————

Las gradas estaban a reventar. Los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al recordar sus tiempos de estudiante.

A pesar de que su relación con Ron se había terminado de romper, no se arrepentía de haber hecho ese reencuentro. Podía ver en los rostros de sus compañeros alegría genuina al volver. Muchos hicieron amistad con antiguos rivales. Y se estaban divirtiendo... a lo grande. Se sentía bien volver a sentirse joven e irresponsable. Además estaba el pequeño detalle de lo que pasó con Draco. Aunque no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él, sabía que sus intenciones no podían ser del todo malas. Estaba segura de que las cosas con su esposa no iban bien, pues por algo no había venido al reencuentro con él. Estaba también la confesión que le había hecho y ni hablar de la absoluta devoción con que le hizo el amor esa noche. No. No podía hacerse ilusiones y menos con él. Tenía ¿diez años? Que no lo veía y no sabía nada de su vida. Pero aunque se lo repitiera a ella misma cada cinco segundos, en el fondo, estaba muy pero muy ilusionada.

Luna y su sombrero de leon la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Luna! Pero ¿de donde lo sacaste? - gritó Hermione tratando de hacerse oír entre tanto ruido.

-¿Creíste que vendría a Hogwarts sin el? - le sonrió la rubia.

A su lado Neville y Hannah se sentaban con los brazos llenos de golosinas y palomitas de maíz.

Los ojos se le llenaron de agua nuevamente. Casi nada había cambiado. Solo que Neville ahora estaba sentado con su esposa al lado, Luna iba a apoyar a su esposo, Pansy parkinson estaba a su lado y Ginny... ¿Donde rayos estaba Ginny?

-Sonorus! - gritó la directora ampliando su voz y captando la atención de todo el público. - ¡Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos! El torneo está a punto de empezar así que por favor denle un muy grande a aplauso a nuestros comentaristas, la señorita Rose Weasley - hizo una pausa y todos aplaudieron, incluyendo a Hermione que no sabía nada y gritaba con emoción y orgullo,- ¡y a nuestro invitado especial, el señor Lee Jordan!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando ambos salieron de la carpa amarilla donde estaban preparándose los veteranos. Hermione no podía creerlo ¡Lee Jordan comentaría el partido del Reencuentro! Esto no podía ser más perfecto.

-Bienvenidos amigos, por favor démosle un gran aplauso al Equipo #1, y mas les vale porque son mis favoritos señores! - dijo Jordan a través del parlante.

-¡Señor Jordan! - escuchó Hermione gritar a la directora regañando a su antiguo alumno.

-Lo siento directora, ¿si sabe como soy para que me invita? - respondió este con su gran sonrisa blanca haciendo reír a todo el público. Uno a uno iban saliendo de la carpa verde y amarillo y Lee los iba presentando.

Luego fue el turno de Rose.

-Ahora el mejor equipo, señoras y señores, el hijo del niño que vivió viene para destruir a su padre, así mismo como lo oyeron!

-Señorita Weasley! - gritó la directora.

-Lo siento directora pero si el puede decir esas cosas yo también! - bramó La Niña. Hermione no podía aguantar la risa.

Se colocaron en sus posiciones y Madame Hooch dejó salir las bludgers. Soltó la snitch y después de que Harry estrechará la mano de su sobrino Arthur, lanzó la Quaffle por los aires.

-Y justo como en los viejos tiempos la señorita Bell se hace con el control de la Quaffle, esquivando a todos y haciendo la primera anotación del partido. - Lee comenta.

-Potter Jr. lanza una muy certera bludger, Zabini por poco no la cuentas. - se burla la pelirroja. El moreno desde los aires la señaló riéndose de su comentario. - Wood se hace con la Quaffle y por poco evita una muy rápida bludger enviada por el señor Malfoy, muy bien señor Malfoy, la próxima vez debe apuntar- se burló la pelirroja, después de todo era el papá de su amigo Scorpius. Todos estallaron en risas y Hermione sintió una gran calidez en su corazón al ver a Draco reírse también.

Anotación de Wood señores el marcador va 10 a 10. ¿Papá estás dormido o que? - se burló Rose. Todos estallaron en risas y el pelirrojo le mando un beso en el aire a su hija.

Así fueron anotando y jugando. No debían subestimar a esos niños, jugaban con una excelente técnica y eran muy rápidos. El marcador iba 120 - 100 ganando los adultos.

-Nott se hace con la Quaffle, evita esa endemoniada Bludger de Weasley Jr. y anota una vez más a McLaggeng Jr.

El marcador está ahora en... ¡Oh por dios Harry Potter se Lanza en picada ha visto la puta Snitch!!! ¡Directora no se moleste no sabe cuánto he esperado para volver a decir esas palabras! -Gritó Jordan, su emocion no cabía en el pecho. No podía ser imparcial, era imposible. - ¡Peakes se lanza tras El Niño que vivió que ya no es un niño! Harry Potter está muy cerca pero OH!!!! Tuvo que esquivar la Bludger enviada por su propio hijo, CRIA CUERVOS Y TE SACARÁN LOS OJOS, perdón directora. - se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de su directora.

-Muy bien James!!! - gritó Rose.

Tal vez poner a esos comentaristas no fue tan buena idea.

-Malfoy envía otra bludger a Potter Jr. ¡Esto nunca se había visto señores! ¡Malfoy le abre el camino a Harry Potter para que pueda coger la snitch! Mientras tanto Spinnet anota, marcador 160-150. -comenta Lee.

-¡Zabini se hace con el control de la Quaffle mientras que Harry Potter limpia sus lentes porque perdió de vista la Snitch! - comenta Rose haciendo a todos reír. - Goyle lanza una Bludger que impacta de lleno con la mano de Wood dejándolo fuera de juego.

-Malfoy le esta gritando algo a Harry Potter y... HARRY POTTER SE LANZA EN PICADA, ESQUIVA LA BLUDGER DE SU PROPIO HIJO, PEAKES LO ALCANZA, APPLEBY ANOTA, TENEMOS MARCADOR 160-160, SEÑORES HARRY POTTER SE LANZA DE SU ESCOBA, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ QUIERE MORIR Y... ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH!!!!! EL JUEGO HA TERMINADO!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hannah y todos los ex alumnos estaban de pie gritando, abrazándose y saltando. Hermione nunca había disfrutado tanto un juego de Quidditch.

Cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado la directora se levantó nuevamente para dar inicio al segundo juego del torneo. Al fin conocerían a los jugadores sorpresa.

Rose Weasley empezó presentando uno a uno a los integrantes que iban saliendo de la carpa Azul. Todos los ex alumnos aplaudieron. Fue el turno de Lee presentar a los invitados especiales.

-Ahora con ustedes nuestros jugadores invitados, reciban al capitán y guardián Oliver Wood! - el mencionado salió y la grada estalló en vítores. Oliver era un muy conocido jugador de Quidditch profesional en esos tiempos. - ahora nuestro buscador estrella, Viktor Krum! - un búlgaro muy apuesto salió corriendo de la carpa ganándose aplausos de todos (y sobretodo de todas) ya que seguia siendo un soltero muy codiciado. Hermione no pudo esconder su cara de asombro al ver a un gran viejo amigo ahí de pie sonriéndole a ella. - ahora denle un gran aplauso a nuestras cazadoras, no podrán vencer a este equipo jamás - Dijo Lee entre risas - Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y la única, la estrella de las Arpias de Holyhead, Ginny Weasley! - todos gritaron cuando vieron a las tres hermosas chicas saliendo de la carpa. Hermione y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y muy emocionados de ver a Ginny ahí jugando ¡Obviamente apoyarían ese equipo! El mismo Harry estaba a un lado de las gradas sorprendido y silbándole a su esposa que seguramente no le mencionó nada. Pansy que también estaba junto a Hermione no paraba de insultar a la pelirroja cariñosamente por haberlas engañado tan facilmente. Ginny desde la grama saludaba a sus amigas con una amplia sonrisa, estaba muy feliz de que le dieran la oportunidad de jugar nuevamente en esos terrenos. - Y por último, los bateadores de este equipo estrella, son... NO PUEDE SERRRRR DIRECTORA SE PASÓ - gritó Jordan al leer los nombres en voz baja. Todos se preguntaron de quien se trataba pero al ver a los dos hombres idénticos que salían de la carpa, no pudieron más que ponerse de pie y aplaudirles - NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS, LEYENDAS EN HOGWARTS, MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY!! - aun no habían ganado pero ya tenían a todo el público aplaudiéndoles animadamente. Era tanta la emoción que intimidaron muchísimo al equipo 2 y es que hasta ellos estaban muy emocionados de jugar contra esas leyendas.

Rose miraba de reojo a Lee Jordan, le divertía mucho verlo tan emocionado, casi parecía de su misma edad.

-Señor Jordan, haga los honores por favor - le cedió Rose.

-Gracias pequeña Weasley, LOS WEASLEYS SON MIS FAVORITOS SEÑORES, NO DEBIERON INVITARME A COMENTAR HOY! - se burló el hombre - MADAME HOOCH SUELTE LA ENDEMONIADA QUAFFLE, EMPIEZA EL JUEGO! GINNY WEASLEY TOMA LA DELANTERA, ANOTANDO CON GRAN FACILIDAD. No olvidemos que la señora Potter jugo más de 5 años con las Arpias de Holyhead. CORMAC NO ME VENGAS CON QUE TE LANZARON UN CONFUNDUS!

-JORDAN! - le gritó la directora pero al voltear a verla pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Davies y Clearwater se hacen con la Quaffle, esquivan a Johnson y a Spinnet con mucha agilidad, pero las tienen pegadas a sus escobas, no se lo pondrán fácil.

_Mientras tanto, en el campo._

_-¿Lo hacemos juntos Fred? - le dijo su hermano._

_-Por supuesto George - respondió él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Agarraron con fuerza sus bates y empezaron a lanzar Bludgers a diestra y siniestra._

-MIS GEMELOS FAVORITOS ESTÁN POSEÍDOS, UNA BLUDGEAR ALCANZA A FLINT QUE NO PUDO TOMAR EL PASE DE DAVIES, ANGELINA TOMA LA QUAFFLE,SE ACERCA A LOS AROS, ANOTACIÓN!!

El marcador estaba solo en 40-80 cuando Viktor Krum se elevó rápidamente y bajo con la snitch en la mano después de unos segundos. No le dio tiempo a nadie de reaccionar. Este increíble partido había terminado en menos de treinta minutos y cuando todos empezaban a decepcionarse por no verlos jugar más tiempo, la dulce voz de Rose Weasley los hizo estallar a todos en gritos.

-Los equipos que pasan a la final son el Equipo #1 y Equipo #4.

Luego de treinta minutos de descanso estuvieron todos, TODOS, los jugadores en el campo.

George y Fred uno al lado del otro. Frente a ellos del lado contrario estaban Draco Malfoy y Gregory Goyle. Ginny, alicia y Angelina estaban alrededor de Oliver, al igual que Katie, Theo y Blaise lo estaban De Harry.

Cuando Oliver y Harry se dieron la mano, por primera vez, en equipos contrarios, lo hicieron como si se reencontrasen viejos amigos. Iba a ser un buen juego.

-Todos en sus posiciones. La señora Hooch lanza la Quaffle y Katie Bell la toma al instante, esquivando a Johnson y a Ginny Weasley, se acerca a los aros y lanza, pero Oliver Wood no se lo dejará tan fácil. Ahora la quaffle esta en manos de GINNY WEASLEY, le va a hacer una anotación a mi papá, que digo a su hermano, que digo a Ron Weasley. Lanza y ANOTA! BRAVO TIA! - grita emocionada Rose!

Lee Jordan que estaba comiéndose las uñas esperando el momento adecuado para quitarle el micrófono a La Niña, para poder narrar él, aprovecho y lo tomó como si de un trofeo se tratara.

-Harry Potter y Viktor Krum están dando vueltas en círculos. Tratando de engañarse entre ellos, al parecer están usando la misma táctica. Nott tiene la Quaffle, se acerca a toda velocidad a los aros, esquiva la bludger enviada por Fred o George, no lo sé ¡hasta ahora siempre me confunden cuando están en el aire esos dos! Y ANOTA a Oliver Wood.

El marcador iba 100-130 a favor de "Los Veteranos" pero llevaban casi dos horas jugando. El partido estaba bastante reñido y cada vez que veían la snitch volaban hombro a hombro, Viktor y Harry para al final perderla de vista.

-Ginny Weasley tiene la Quaffle, esquiva a Blaise Zabini y a este lo impacta una bludger loca en la parte de atrás ¡Pero sigue vivo! Se acerca a los aros, lanza pero Ronald Weasley la para. ¡Ron no te va a dejar olvidar eso jamas Ginny! Katie bell no pierde el tiempo, se acerca a toda velocidad, lanza la Quaffle, Wood la detiene por solo un poco. El marcador se mantiene 100-130 ¡Me estoy empezando a cansar señores! ¿a quien engaño? ¡ES EL MEJOR JUEGO DE LA VIDA! - gritaba con emoción Jordan haciendo que todos en las gradas temblaran con sus palabras, de verdad era un gran juego. Muchos de los estudiantes nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de verlos a todos jugar y menos juntos, a excepción de Viktor Krum, Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson y Oliver Wood, que eran jugadores profesionales; pero habían oído de ellos, de lo legendarios que fueron los juegos en esa época en que todos estudiaban.

Cuando faltaba poco para que se cumplieran las tres horas de juego Harry Potter se lanzó con todo hacia las gradas.

-HARRY POTTER SE LANZA A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA LAS GRADAS, VIKTOR KRUM VA TRAS EL, PERO HARRY POTTER RETROCEDE Y AHORA VA EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO, A KRUM NO LE DA TIEMPO DE REACCIONAR Y HARRY POTTER LE LLEVA UNA PEQUEÑA VENTAJA AHORA, ESTIRA LA MANO, UNA BLUDGER LOCA SE ACERCA, DRACO MALFOY APARECE DE LA NADA Y BATEA LA BLUDGER LEJOS DE POTTER, HARRY POTTER SALTA Y GINNY WEASLEY LO ATRAPA EN EL AIRE.

POTTER SALUDA CON LA MANO... esperen ¿Saluda? NOOO!! HARRY POTER TIENE LA SNITCH, EL JUEGO HA TERMINADO, VAMOS AL COMEDOR A COMER POR FIN!!! No me juzguen ustedes tiene toda la semana comiendo ahí y yo no... - término del decir Jordan lanzando el micrófono al aire y aplaudiendo como loco.

Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban de pie gritando y celebrando como si de un mundial se tratara. Pero es que había sido un gran juego, el mejor que se había visto en Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

Todos los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas y se abrazaron entre sí. Los estudiantes del público se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos a todos y pedir autógrafos a algunos.

Hermione y sus amigos bajaron rápidamente a felicitarlos también.

Pansy salto sobre su esposo así como estaba, sudado y cochino, y le plantó un pasional beso frente a todos. Al igual que Luna, quien salió corriendo a los brazos de su esposo y éste la agarró en el aire para besarla con deseo. El deporte siempre les abría el apetito a los hombres.

Ginny se abrazaba con sus hermanos feliz de tenerlos ahí y de haber jugado con ellos una vez más.

Harry Potter tenía a sus hijos fuertemente abrazados a cada lado suyo y reia con las anécdotas de James y Rose.

Viktor Krum firmaba autógrafos a la vez que secretamente, buscaba con la mirada a Hermione.

Hermione al primero que abrazó fue a Harry, después a Ginny a la cual riñó juguetona por haberle guardado el secreto a ella. Luego vinieron Fred y George, que la aplastaron hasta dejarla sin aliento. Vio a Ron y corrió a sus brazos, éste la estrechó fuertemente y Hermione le susurro un Felicitaciones al oído. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se separaron para abrirle espacio en el abrazo a Harry.

El trío de oro. Los mejores amigos.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione saludo a Oliver, a Alicia y a Angelina que también estaban firmando autógrafos, habló con ellos un par de minutos y empezó a buscar con la mirada a cierto rubio de ojos grises. Pensaba felicitarlo, no sabía si abrazarlo o darle la mano, pero gracias a él Harry pudo atrapar la snitch. No tenía nada de malo que lo felicitara.

Diviso su rubia cabellera a un par de metros y se acercó.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahi, con todo su porte y elegancia a pesar de estar sudado y sucio, junto a sus mejores amigos Blaise, Gregory y Theo. Estaban riéndose y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio al pensar que se veía realmente apuesto cuando estaba relajado. Y ese aspecto desarreglado y sucio después de hacer deporte lo hacía ver aun más atractivo.

Se acercó un poco más y tuvo que pararse abruptamente cuando una mujer rubia, delgada y de largas piernas lo abrazó y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

A un lado pudo ver cómo Daphne Greegrass la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado marca Slytherin.

Se quedó ahí plantada, de repente toda la euforia y la adrenalina que sentía hace unos segundos despareció. Dejándola sola, completamente sola.

Hasta que unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por atrás dándole un gran abrazo.

En ese preciso momento, Draco se separó de su esposa y vio a Hermione a los ojos, y a quien sea que estuviera abrazándola.

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Amo con todo mi corazón a Fred y George y creo que JAMAS le voy a perdonar a J.K. que me separara a ese par! Por eso en mi historia, mi cabeza y mi corazón FRED SIGUE VIVO!! Y que opinan de los otros invitados? Díganme que nos los aman a todos!!! **

**Por favor no sean duras conmigo se que mi narración del partido no debió ser muy buena pero al menos entendieron el mensaje jajaja la emoción del momento fue ver a todos los que se reunieron para el partido. **

**ASTORIA APARECE POR FIN Y NO ES NADA AGRADABLE LA FORMA LO SÉ! Y LO SIENTO! **

**Laaaa última pregunta que tengo para ustedes:**

**¿QUIEN ABRAZA A HERMIONE AL FINAL?**

**Jajajaja nos vemos mañana! Intentaré actualizar! **

**Próximo capítulo se titula: AFTER PARTY, AFTER QUIDDITCH. **


	21. 21-¿Aún lo dudabas?

**_Hola chicas!! Se que dije que este capítulo se llamaría After Party After Quidditch PEEERO tuve una pequeña inspiración y salió este capítulo antes. _**

**_Se que lo van a amar, después de todo este fic es DRAMIONE! Calculo que faltan unos 4 capítulos más, díganme ¿prefieren que me tarde unos dos dias más así les subo dos seguidos? ¿O seguimos con uno diario? _**

**_Déjenme saber, nos leemos abajo, disfrútenlo :)_**

**_Por cierto, este capítulo lo escribí escuchando una canción muy hermosa, nuestra querida y talentosa Dryadeh la recomendó una vez en uno de sus fics y desde entonces me pareció perfecta para esta pareja. Si la quieren colocar se llama "Falsa Moral" de OBK. _**

**_A leer :)_**

**21- ¿Aún lo dudabas?**

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan contento. A penas se bajo de su escoba distinguió a su hijo corriendo hacia él con una multitud de personas.

-¡Ese es mi papá! - gritaba Scorpius orgulloso de su padre.

Muchos le daban la mano y lo felicitaban por la última jugada que hizo. Pero Draco solo podía pensar en una persona. En ella. La busco con la mirada pero no la conseguía. Desde que vio al inútil de Krum salir de esa grada con la vista fija en ella, algo en su interior ardió. Supo de inmediato que tenía que ganarle al gorila ese, así sea ayudando a Potter.

Blaise, Theo y Greg se acercaron por detrás y le fueron cayendo encima uno a uno. Definitivamente nunca iban a madurar.

-¡Draco Malfoy ayudando a Harry Potter! - se burlaba Blaise.

-Gracias a este gran corazón que tengo ganaste Blaise así que cállate - bromeo el rubio.

-Si Blaise, deberías ser más abnegado - ironizó Theo.

-Un Malfoy abnegado ¡Dos palabras que jamas había escuchado decir juntas! - siguió bromeando Blaise.

Todos reían. Se sentía tan bien el haber vencido. Tan bien volar otra vez en ese campo que llevaba tantos años sin pisar. Todavía recordaba su último juego ahí...

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que conocía muy bien.

Astoria.

¿Pero que demonios hacía Astoria ahí?

Se separó de ella con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, porque sabía perfectamente que su hijo y miles de personas más debían estar observándolos. Y que curiosas son las jugadas del destino, porque entre esos miles, estaba ella.

La persona que menos debió presenciar ese momento tan incomodo. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, no podía acercársele, no podía abrazarla, ni podía explicarle. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, más que ver como se quebraba delante de sus ojos. Otra vez, Draco Malfoy, tuvo que quedarse de brazos cruzados, viéndola sufrir.

Y para completar, la estocada final. Ella en brazos de otra persona. Otra vez. Alguien más la había tomado y ella se le escapaba de las manos. La historia volvía a repetirse...

Hermione estaba inmóvil. Sus piernas no le respondían. Quería darse la vuelta, no quería que la viera desmoronándose.

¿Pero que esperaba ella de él? Seguía casado y lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Sus noches le pertenecían a su esposa. Sus besos. Sus manos. Él le pertenecía por completo a Astoria. Ella era una simple intrusa, una más. Y aún así, sabiendo todo eso, no le importaba ser la otra. No le importaba tener que compartirlo. Tal vez era el despecho que sentía por Ron o el hecho de que fue el único en mucho tiempo que la hizo sentir mujer ¿De verdad estaba pensando en renunciar a su dignidad y a su orgullo por él? ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por que la hacía sentir de esa forma?

-Hermione, ven con nosotros. - la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando. Se dio la vuelta y vio sus ojos azules llenos de confusión y culpa.

Sintió una mano tomando la suya. Una mano que conocía muy bien. Giro el rostro y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry. Se veía confundido y molesto ¿Era tan obvia?

-Vamos adentro.

Hermione solo se dejó llevar. Aún paralizada ¿Que es esto que sentía ardiendo en su pecho?

-Chicos, Slughorn dará una pequeña fiesta de celebración en la vieja aula del cuarto piso, junto a su despacho. Clandestina obvio. - susurro Neville interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Otra fiesta? - dijo Ron.

-¿Quieren matarnos esta semana o que? - preguntó Harry.

-Yo creo - afirmó Hermione. Pensando que las cosas no podrían empeorar.

Que equivocada estaba.

——————

Fueron a cenar al gran comedor todos. Esa noche los acompañaba en la mesa de ex-alumnos los gemelos, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Viktor Krum y Oliver Wood. El profesor Slughorn no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de celebrar una de sus clandestinas fiestas y por supuesto invitar a tales celebridades.

Los chicos llevaron a rastras a Hermione al comedor. Ron aún no le decía nada, pero sabía que estaba decepcionado. De todas las personas con las que tuvo que enredarse, tuvo que escogerlo a él precisamente.

Ginny trató de distraerla todo lo que pudo. Pero el Hurón de mierda decidió ser tan sutil que ni siquiera bajo a cenar... y su esposa tampoco. Eso tenía a Hermione más inquieta todavía.

-Herrrmione ¿Que piensan hacerr parra las fiestas? - preguntó Viktor refiriéndose a ella y Ron.

-Oh... aún no lo sabemos. - respondió la castaña casi por inercia.

-¿Como que no lo saben? ¡No me digas que no haz considerado mi oferta! - exclamo Pansy al otro lado de la mesa.

La verdad es que lo había olvidado y solo de imaginarse pasar la noche viendo a Draco y Astoria debajo de un muérdago le daban ganas de vomitar.

-Disculpa Pansy, si la hemos considerado y nos encantaría pe...

-¡PERFECTO! - la interrumpió Pansy sin darle tiempo a inventar una buena excusa.

-Podemos ir un rato, luego debemos visitar a mi mamá Herms. Sabes cómo se pone si no vamos en Navidad. - dijo Ron salvándola otra vez.

-Claro - respondió la castaña.

La verdad es que no tenía apetito. Se excusó diciendo que tenía que alistarse para ir a ayudar a Slughorn y se fue a su habitación antes de que alguien la cuestionara.

Cruzó a toda velocidad su sala común. Tampoco estaba ahí. Debían estar en su habitación ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas!

Entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Se quedó apoyada en esta un buen rato, luego se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando subirías. - su voz. Hermione pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado sobre su cama. Aún tenía el uniforme del juego. Tenía los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, el cabello le caía desordenado por la frente y tenía manchas de barro en la mejilla. Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos observándola.

-¿Que haces aquí estás loco? ¿Y si venía Ron en vez de yo? - susurro saliendo de su sorpresa inicial y poniéndose de pie. Estaba molesta por su atrevimiento.

-Tengo la certeza de que Weasley tarda el doble de tiempo que tú comiendo y considerando el estado en que te fuiste después de verme con Astoria,supuse que estarías aquí mucho antes. - dijo levantándose.

Una pequeña risa amenazó con salir de sus labios al escuchar su aplastante lógica, pero la reprimió a tiempo. Aún se sentía terrible, por verlo con ella. Por querer estar en el lugar de ella. Eran muchas cosas que aún no lograba entender.

-¿Que quieres? - preguntó en un susurro rehuyendo su mirada. Parecía desnudarla con solo verla. Se sentía muy intimidada.

-No se que hace ella aquí, yo no la invité a venir. - dijo con simpleza.

-Está bien Malfoy... es tu esposa, tiene todo el derecho...

-¿Malfoy? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es la costumbre...

-Claro te lastiman y levantas un muro ¿no?

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Que me enfrentes. Que pelees por...

-¿Que pelee por ti? - lo interrumpió con sorna.

-¡Que pelees por lo que quieres mierda!

-¡Que demonios sabes tú de pelear por lo que quieres! Además ¿como sabes que es lo que quiero? ¡No sabes nada!

-¿Que que se yo? Llevo desde que empezó este ridiculo reencuentro peleando en contra de tus prejuicios, buscando la manera de acercarme a ti. Aguantandome tus rechazos y tu desconfianza. - con cada palabra Draco se acercaba a ella. Atrapándola contra la puerta.

Hermione estaba de piedra escuchando sus palabras ¿Era cierto todo eso?

-Y en tus ojos está más que claro lo que quieres. - dijo acomodando un rizo detrás de su oreja. El simple roce de sus dedos la hizo temblar.

Estaba más que claro lo que quería. Sus ojos vidriosos le pedían a gritos que la tomara nuevamente. Y lo haría. Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo. En unos minutos terminaría la cena y todos subirían a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Astoria debía estar como una fiera, hace una hora la dejo en su habitación con una pobre excusa. Pero no le importaba, ya lidiaría con ella. Ahora solo tenía ojos para esa mujer frente a él.

Tomó posesivamente su cintura con una mano pegándola a él. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con ella. Con la otra mano la tomó del cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella. Besándola tiernamente, besándola como nunca imagino que alguien, y mucho menos Draco Malfoy, lo haría.

Sabía que no debía caer en ese juego. Que apenas estaba saliendo de una relación y que tenía que poner en orden sus ideas. Sabía que todavía estaba casado. Sabia que aún seguía con ella porque lo había besado. Sabía que iba a salir perdiendo, muchísimo.

Pero también sabía que si no se dejaba llevar, lo iba a lamentar muchísimo.

Ya no le importaba salir dañada, no le importaba nada. Siempre y cuando el siguiera besándola. Así sea solo por esa noche.

Poco a poco, Draco fue bebiendo de ella y tomando todas sus preocupaciones, haciéndolas desaparecer. Solo estaban ellos dos.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en ese cabello rubio que tanto ansiaba acomodar. Pero todo lo que hacía era desordenarlo más. Se separaron solo para respirar cinco segundos y volvió a arremeter con su boca, esta vez con su lengua. La pego más a él y ella sintió la necesidad de fusionarse con él.

Lo empujó suavemente haciéndolo caer sentado en su cama. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y sintió toda su ereccion presionando su entrepierna.

-Esto está muy mal - suspiro ella a medida que iba levantándose la falda.

-¿Y?- rio el en su boca. La beso nuevamente y se bajo los pantalones- ¿Esto acaso se siente mal? - la levantó y la introdujo dentro de él. Mantuvo su rostro muy cerca del de ella, tragándose el gemido que salió de sus labios al estar completamente dentro de ella.

-Ni un poco.

Lo excitaba a sobremanera. No tenían mucho tiempo, quería besar cada centímetro de su piel.

Estaba loco por ella.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron haciéndolo, Draco no soltó su mano y con la otra tomaba firmemente su rostro, acariciando sus labios. Mientras que sus ojos no se desconectaron nunca.

Cuando alcanzaron el climax juntos, ella los cerró y Draco la beso intensamente. Bebiendo hasta la última gota de placer que sus labios emitían.

-No me quiero separar de ti - dijo todavía dentro de ella.

-Yo tampoco... - confesó ella.

Lo sintió reír sobre sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos confundida sin poder evitar contagiarse de su risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? - preguntó.

-Después de todo si sabes pelear por lo que quieres. Yo solo pretendía hablar y darte un beso... - dijo riendo y ganándose un golpe en el pecho.

-Eres un idiota ¿Me vas a decir que llevas esperándome una hora aquí sentado, arriesgándote a que te descubran, para darme solo un beso?

-Que te puedo decir... cuando te enamoras te conviertes en un idiota... - al ver su expresión sintió un gran placer recorriéndolo - Si Granger, escuchaste bien ¿Aún lo dudabas? - dijo levantando una ceja y regalándole su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo no soy una idiota... - fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir. Esta vez fue el turno de Draco. Abrió mucho lo ojos, preguntándole si lo que había oído era lo que él pensaba. - Si Draco, escuchaste bien... - dijo ella riendo y repitiendo sus palabras - ¿Aún lo dudabas?

Draco la acercó más a él si eso era posible y la beso con toda la intensidad del mundo.

**_Chicas no saben cómo les agradezco, 30 reviews!!! De verdad estoy súper feliz, me encanta interactuar con ustedes y que se tomen un minuto de su tiempo para escribir. _**

**_Y bueno FINALMENTE Draco decidió confesarle a Hermione lo que siente y esto la hizo aceptar sus sentimientos por el ¿Que les pareció?_**

**_El próximo Cap será dedicado más a todas las parejas que hemos dejado olvidadas, Draco y Hermione se robaron toda la atención jajaja. _**

**_Veo que pensaron que fue Viktor quien la abrazaba. Pero no mis amores, recuerden que a los ojos del mundo Hermione sigue casada y Viktor, aunque no le guste, respeta eso. Son amigos y él lo tuvo que aceptar hace bastante tiempo. _**

**_¿Se esperaban eso de Ron? Quiero aclarar que se siente culpable porque fue él quien la dejó olvidada a merced de cualquiera y tuvo que ser justamente Draco el que se aprovechara de esto. _**

**_Amo al trío de oro, creo que todos desearíamos tener una amistad como esa. _**

**_Déjenme saber su opinión estaré leyéndolos!! _**


	22. 22-Noche de encantos

_Hola chicas!! Lamento enormemente haberme perdido por tantos dias, para serles sincera he estado trabajando en otra idea que surgio de la nada. Pero me tiene muy ocupada pensando y escribiendo. Tengo muchas ganas de subirla aqui en FF, pero quiero terminarla primero. Seria un short fic con capitulos largos y subire uno interdiario si les parece bien. _

_Espero que me perdonen por tanto retraso. Aqui les traigo el siguente capitulo, espero que les guste, acepto sus comentarios buenos, malos, tomatazos, todo jajaja. Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Saludos._

_A leeeer! _

22- Noche de Encantos 

Luna estaba en la sala común esperando a su esposo. Le había pedido que no entrara a la habitación hasta que él saliera a avisarle. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn pero no le importaba. Theo se veía mucho más feliz que otros días y no sería ella quien le llevara la contraria.

Vio a varios salir bien vestidos en dirección a esa fiesta. Entre ellos a una castaña de piernas largas y cabello rizado.

-Wow Hermione te ves realmente hermosa. - exclamo la rubia al ver a su amiga.

-¿Tu crees? - preguntó tímidamente esta. Se había arreglado especialmente para él. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le importara la opinión de un hombre.

Eligió un vestido azul marino de tiritas, pegado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un escote bajo en su espalda y unos tacones de punta blancos. Además se había rizado el cabello y se aplicó un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios.

-Si, pero no lo digo por la ropa y el maquillaje. Te ves radiante... me alegra que tú y Draco lo resolvieran - resolvió la rubia.

-Si es que... ¿Que dijiste? - preguntó creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Que me alegra que tú y... - intento repetir sus palabras.

-Shhhh! - la interrumpió acercandose más a ella, ignorando el hecho de que ya ella misma se lo había confirmado. - ¿Como... Como te diste cuenta Luna? - susurro mirando a todos lados que no hubiera ningún chismoso.

-La verdad es algo que se veía venir, aunque debo admitir que se tardaron mucho en aceptarlo. Pensé que lo harían en el sexto curso o tal vez en séptimo si hubieran cursado...- dijo con toda la calma del universo, como si explicara algo muy sencillo.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿de que hablaban? ¡Wooow Hermione! - dijo Ginny gracias a Merlín interrumpiendo aquella conversación.

-Se ve radiante ¿verdad Ginny? - dijo la rubia.

-Yo diría que más que radiante ¿A quien quieres impresionar señorita? - dijo Ginny con picardía guiñándole un ojo.

-A Malfoy es obvio - respondió Luna como si de un concurso se tratara.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos. Tenía que ponerle un bozal a Luna.

-Si, es obvio. Pero después de lo de hoy deberías sacártelo de la cabeza y lo sabes Hermione. - afirmó su amiga.

-Espera un momento Ginny ¿Le contaste a Ginny de lo que hablaron en tu habitación y a mi no? - preguntó dolida a Hermione. Esta y Ginny abrieron los ojos como platos al escucharla.

-¿ESTUVO EN TU HABITACIÓN? - acusó Ginny llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-¿SOLO HABLANDO? - inquirió Pansy que acababa de unirse a la fiesta.

-En serio si no bajan la voz se unirá toda la Sala Común a la conversación. - Les rogó Hermione.

-Empieza a hablar Hermione Jean Granger - ordenó Ginny. Odiaba cuando se ponía en modo mamá con ella.

-Solo les diré que si, estuvimos en mi habitación y... hablamos - afirmó al ver la cara expectante de las tres que pronto se convirtió en decepción. - oigan no me siento cómoda hablando de esto. Él... está casado así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones ¿si? Yo intento no hacérmelas también.

-Esta casado Granger pero no enamorado, eso te lo aseguro, lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano - afirmó Pansy.

-A mi me parece lo más romántico que he oído. - dijo Luna.

-¿Que tiene de romántico Luna! Está mal, estamos casados. Ambos. - replicó Hermione más para convencerse a sí misma.

-Y no olvides que se odiaron por mucho tiempo. Son enemigos por naturaleza. - completo Ginny.

-Mas a mi favor. Mira Hermione, algo hermoso te está sucediendo. No lo razones mucho, solo vívelo y disfrútalo porque nada es para siempre. - la rubia de repente pareció triste, todas lo notaron.

-¿Todo está bien con Theo, Luna? - preguntó cuidadosamente la pelirroja.

-Estaba bien, todo era perfecto. Hasta que empezamos a buscarle explicaciones a todo. - dio un largo suspiro y se limpió una pequeña lágrima, jamas habían visto a la rubia quebrarse - No puedo tener hijos. - confesó.

-Luna... lo siento tanto - dijo Hermione tomando sus manos.

-¿Como es que nunca nos lo dijiste? Te habríamos apoyado - afirmó Ginny.

-Lo siento chicas, tal vez la inmadurez de ambos, el miedo y la decepción. Nos dejamos llevar por todo lo negativo, le buscamos miles explicaciones a mi problema. Al final toda nuestra relación se basaba en algo que arreglar y en algún punto, no lo sé... nos perdimos en el camino. - concluyó con pesar.

-Nena, todas las relaciones tienen altos y bajos. Theo te ama, lo sé. Lo superarán. Pero para eso tienen que dejar de pensar que hay algo que arreglar, porque no es así. - dijo Pansy interviniendo al fin en esa conversación. Todas la miraron con sorpresa ¿Esa era la Pansy Parkinson que conocieron toda su vida?

Un pajarito de papel aterrizó en el regazo de la rubia interrumpiéndolas.

Luna lo tomó con suma delicadeza mientras todas la observaban. Lo desdoblo y vio que estaba escrito en letras plateadas "Ya puedes venir".

Luna sonrió a sus (ahora tres) amigas.

-Gracias. - dijo y se retiró dejando a las tres mujeres muy preocupadas.

Luna entró en la habitación esperando ver una gran decoración o alguna sorpresa. Pero no había nada allí. Solo una nota sobre su almohada. La tomó suavemente y la desdobló para leer el mensaje.

"Te espero donde todo comenzó"

Leyo para si misma. Sabía a donde se refería Theo.

Dio un último vistazo al espejo pero no le gustaba lo que veía. Sonrió ampliamente.

Ahora si estaba lista.

——————

La vieron salir deprisa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que logren superarlo ¡Son tal para cual! - comento con preocupación Ginny.

-Ni que lo digas. Nunca pude imaginarme a la chica perfecta para él. Lovegood es la correcta para Theo. Si la pierde, Theo estará devastado.

-No lo hará, Luna ama a Theo con todo su corazón. Lo van a superar. Y sino me encargaré de ayudarlos en todo lo que esté a mi alcance - afirmó Hermione decidida. Hace una semana habría estado "aliviada" de saber que no era la única con graves problemas maritales ¡Que idiota y egoísta había sido! Tantos años persiguiendo su carrera la habían cegado. Sus amigos la necesitaban y ¿Donde estaba ella?

-¿Estas lista? - dijo Harry llegando a donde se encontraban las chicas y abrazando a su esposa por atrás.

-Contigo siempre lo estoy - respondió Ginny. Le sonrió a sus amigas y después de acercarse a Hermione y amenazarla al oído con que "Está conversación no ha acabado señorita", se fue de la mano de su esposo.

-Entonces Granger... ¿Al fin cediste a los encantos de Draco? - preguntó Pansy. No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Pues si y al parecer ahora soy una cualquiera.

-¿Lo dices por Astoria? Ellos se son infieles desde hace mucho años Granger. Están casados por un viejo acuerdo entre sus familias. Ahí nunca hubo amor.

-La verdad es que no me importa, están cansadas de repetirme que disfrute de mi vida y que aproveche las oportunidades que me ofrece el destino. Te confieso que hice este reencuentro para conseguir estar a gusto conmigo misma y descubrí que no quiero estarlo. No quiero estar a gusto con esta versión de mi que no es feliz, que deja a sus amigos de lado y que ignora sus propios deseos. - razonó ella.

Pansy la miraba sin pestañear, asintiendo a sus palabras.

-Pues me alegra que al fin lo resolvieras. - dijo sonriendo, tal vez si había una mujer perfecta para Draco - Pensé que tal vez necesitarías la vieja pizarra que hay en la torre de astronomía. - dijo de forma casual- pero veo que lo tienes cubierto. - le guiñó un ojo y se levantó justo a tiempo. Blaise salió del corredor bien vestido, miro a su esposa de arriba a abajo y la tomó de la mano.

¿Por que todos los hombres se habían tardado más que las mujeres en estar listos esa noche?

———————-

Camino con paso decidido. "Donde todo comenzó". Aún recordaba ese día. Cuando Theo se sentó decidido a su lado en ese banquito rodeado de flores. Decidido a pedirle que fuera su pareja para la fiesta de promoción.

Haber regresado a cursar su séptimo año, había sido la primera mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida. Y lo hizo por ella. Para poder verla, para poder recolectar el valor y tener una última oportunidad de acercársele.

Pensaba en cómo se tardo todo un año en hablarle. Siempre trataba de cruzarse en los pasillos y algunas veces cruzaban un par de palabras o tres. Pero nunca pudo entablar una conversación con ella. Hasta este día. Que supo que ya no habría marcha atrás, que ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo. Esperando que el destino le regalase una última oportunidad para no perderla para siempre.

Luna llegó al jardín secreto, donde iba a leer el periódico de su padre cada tarde. Amaba ese lugar porque casi nadie lo conocía y no la molestarían con esos apodos hirientes y molestos.

La sorprendió ver que estaba totalmente cambiado.

Habían luces pequeñas guindando por encima del jardín, haciendo parecer que las estrellas estaban a solo un palmo de distancia. Pétalos de flores blancas y rojas hacían un camino hacia un gran corazón en el suelo, donde en medio, estaba parado Theo.

Impecable y hermoso. Luna pensó que sus ojos brillaban más esa noche por la cantidad de luces que dispuso en el lugar.

Pero brillaban por ella. Al verla a ella.

Se acercó a él con los ojos vidriosos. Theo tomó su mano y besó el dorso, para después hincarse en una rodilla.

-¿Theo que haces? ¡Pero si ya estamos casados! ¿Lo olvidas? - preguntó Luna preocupada de que los Narggles hayan invadido su cerebro.

-¿Como podría olvidarlo Luna? Si es la segunda mejor decisión que tome en mi vida.

-¿La segunda? - preguntó la rubia nerviosa.

-La primera fue haber vuelto a Hogwarts solo para estar contigo. -confesó aún tomando su mano.

La rubia se llevó su otra mano a la boca para controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-Luna, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y si te cite aquí es porque quiero volver a empezar desde cero. Estos cinco años contigo fueron maravillosos y no pretendo borrarlos nunca, porque me servirán para no cometer los mismos errores. Pero... si me aceptas - dijo sacándose una pequeña cajita del bolsillo y abriéndola, revelando un hermoso y brillante anillo - quiero volver a comenzar y esta vez hacerte feliz, feliz de verdad ¿Luna quieres casarte conmigo, otra vez? -titubeo al final. Estaba llorando también. Estaba asustado, no quería perderla.

-Pero Theo... ¡Si siempre me haz hecho feliz! - dijo riendo y llorando a la vez.

Ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Pues si eso es lo que creías, esta vez te llevare al cielo mi amor. Dame otra oportunidad - pidió de rodillas con un gran nudo en su garganta.

Luna se arrodilló también frente a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Y todas las veces que me lo pidas Theo. Volvería a casarme contigo una y mil veces más.

La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Miro al cielo y agradeció, a quien quiera que se encargue de dar las segundas oportunidades, por haberlo elegido a él.

———————-

-Pansy, la fiesta no es por aquí ¡Vamos a llegar muy tarde! - se quejó Blaise.

-¿Ustedes los hombres nunca se cansan de dar órdenes? - bramó la mujer.

-Pero es que... un momento ¿Me estás secuestrando a un aula vacía? Podías habérmelo dicho y nos quedábamos en la habitación - dijo creyendo entender a su esposa y acercándola a él.

-¡Blaise! ¡Por el amor a Merlín por que todo siempre tiene que ser sobre el sexo para ti!

-Y si no es para eso ¿Que hacemos aquí? - preguntó el moreno al ver que la chica se dirigía a los jardines del castillo.

Camino sin hacerle caso, escuchando sus pasos detrás de ella.

Se detuvo cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la puerta. Hacia mucho frío y no podía alejarse mucho.

-¿Pansy estas bien? ¿que ocurre? - preguntó Blaise preocupado. Su esposa nunca actuaba de esa manera.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Era ahora o nunca.

-Estoy embarazada Blaise. - dijo la chica.

El moreno se quedó de piedra. Tal vez ya se había congelado dado el potente frío que hacía ahí.

-Di algo por favor. - dijo nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuantos...?

-Dos meses. Madame Pomfrey me hizo el examen. Se que dijiste que no querías... - se interrumpió a si misma. - lo siento. ¿Recuerdas la noche en casa de Milicent?

Blaise asintió.

-Bueno, ya sabes llegamos muy ebrios y luego de hacerlo nos peleamos por la idiota de Emily y yo... estaba molesta así que no me tome la poción solo para molestarte y luego se me olvidó por completo. Lo siento Blaise... - Divago Pansy.

-Deja de decir que lo sientes Pansy. - interrumpió él.

-Es que se que me dijiste que ya no querías tener mas hijos.

-No vuelvas a repetirlo.

-¿Que? Pero si tú...

-Ya se lo que dije, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir. Ser padre es una ardua tarea y me molestaba no tener tiempo para nosotros, pero amo a Nicole con toda mi alma y amare a esta pequeña criatura tanto como a ella y a ti ¿Esta claro?

Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar sus tiernas palabras. Lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en su pecho e inhaló su olor.

-Ademas eso explica muchas cosas, en serio creí que después de la Gincana necesitarías un exorcismo. - bromeó Blaise haciéndola reír y ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro.

Tomó su mano y la guió dentro del castillo. Después de esa noche y ese frío infernal que su mujer le hizo pasar, ya no tendría que preocuparse por traer más hijos al mundo.

———————-

Draco estaba apoyado del barandal De la Torre de Astronomía, mirando a la nada y pensando en todo. Encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez en la vida, lograba algo que quería. Que quería él y no su padre.

Sin embargo estaba perdido. No sabía que camino tomar. Si dejaba a Astoria ¿Que le garantizaba que Ella lo aceptaría en público? No le importaba. Iba a dejarla de todas maneras. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no se confiara. A ella claramente le importaba mucho su imagen ¿estaría dispuesta a mancharla por él? Y por supuesto que le importaba lo que pensaran sus amigos. Aunque Pansy le aseguró que la pelirroja era fácil de convencer. Los otros dos no lo eran y el lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Ella le dijo que estaba enamorada pero ¿realmente lo estaba? ¿O solo estaba pasando el despecho con el?

Unos pasos de tacón interrumpieron sus pensamientos. No hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Percibía su aroma aún estando dormido.

Tomó otra calada y giro el rostro para verla.

Que Merlín lo ayudará a resistirse. Estaba sin palabras ante lo que veía.

Se veía hermosa. Y radiante.

Se acercó a él que aún no salía de su sorpresa. Tomó el cigarrillo de sus manos y lo lanzó al vacío.

-¿Por que fumas? Es asqueroso.

-No sabía que te incomodara- bramó divertido.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi- dijo riendo mirando al vacío.

El se mantuvo en silencio observando su perfil. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos miel, esa nariz respingada siempre en alto ¡como la odiaba! ¿Como pudo desperdiciar tantos años tan cerca de ella?

-¿Para que me citaste aquí Draco? Tu esposa debe estar sospechando que algo está pasándote.

-Vamos a separarnos. - Antes de pensarlo bien, las palabras salieron de su boca. Hermione volteó rápidamente a verlo. Sus ojos comenzaban a volverse vidriosos.

Estaba temblando, el frío y la expectación hacían mella en ella ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Es... en serio? - logró decir.

Draco asintió. La valía mierda el mundo y su contrato matrimonial. Quería verla feliz y lo estaba logrando.

Se acercó a él y puso las manos en su nuca. Acariciando su cabello. Mirándolo a los ojos,buscando alguna señal de engaño. Pero no la consiguió. El hablaba en serio.

-Aquí te espero entonces...- susurro sobre sus labios.

Draco exhalo de alivio. Le dedico una sonrisa y la beso.

Todo estaría bien.

————————

El profesor Slughorn estaba muy extrañado. Los principales jugadores del equipo ganador estaban realmente atrasados. Solo la señorita Bell, Potter con su esposa y Weasley estaban ahí.

De repente fueron llegando poco a poco. Nott y su esposa, rebosantes de alegria. Zabini y su esposa igual que los otros dos.

Granger acababa de llegar, también muy contenta ¡Que bien que decidió hacer es fiesta! Al parecer todos estaban entusiasmados. Por último el señor Malfoy, que por primera vez, llegaba sonriendo a un sitio.

Llamo la atención de todos para hacer un brindis. Un brindis por los grandes jugadores ahí presentes. Lo que no sabía el profesor es que cada uno brindaba por algo diferente. Algo en específico, un deseo que el cielo les había concedido.

Blaise, Theo y Harry, miraban a sus esposas embelesados. Draco miraba a Hermione con devoción.

Terminó el brindis y comenzó la música. Un lento vals.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - susurro Daphne a su hermana.

Astoria la miro insegura. No quería hacerlo. Pero Daphne tenía razón, podían perderlo todo por un simple capricho de Draco. Porque si se divorciaban, los repudiarían de sus familias. Los sangre pura no se divorciaban.

Asintió a su hermana y tomó a Draco de la mano.

-¿Que pasa Astoria? - preguntó un poco incómodo.

-Vamos a bailar. Por favor. - dijo llevándolo a la pista de baile antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Astoria, tenemos que hablar. - le dijo él muy serio. Tenía que zanjar ese tema pronto.

-Está bien, te acompaño afuera después de la canción ¿si? - suplicó ella. Draco no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Todos estaban mirándolos, incluyendo a su castaña.

-Se ven tan bellos juntos - opinó Daphne como quién no quiere la cosa junto a Hermione y Pansy.

Hermione la ignoro por completo. No caería en su juego. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría entre Draco y ella.

De repente vio como ambos se retiraban, no pudo ver la cara de Draco porque estaba de espaldas, pero si pudo ver la amplia sonrisa de Astoria y los ojitos que le hacía.

Sintió una pequeña molestia en su cabeza pero la ahuyentó rápidamente.

-¡Es que esos dos no saben disimular! - exclamo Daphne.

-¿Se te perdió algo querida? - preguntó Pansy ya bastante irritada con sus comentarios. Además tenía las hormonas a flor de piel.

-¡Oh no disculpen! Es que estoy tan emocionada... no puedo contenerme - respondió la rubia.

-¿Y se puede saber por que estás tan emocionada? - preguntó Blaise acercándose a las chicas y dándole un beso a su esposa en la cabeza. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada. No pretendía seguirle el juego a Daphne.

-¿Draco no se los ha dicho todavía? - preguntó con presunta sorpresa.

-¿Decirnos que Daphne? - Pansy ya se estaba cansando de su jueguito.

-¡Pues que van a ser padres, otra vez! ¡Mi hermana está embarazada! Es raro que Draco no se los comentara a ustedes, después de todo son sus amigos.

Daphne hablaba y hablaba pero nadie parecía escucharla a excepción de Blaise. Pansy estaba boquiabierta y muy pero muy confundida.

Pero Hermione, sintió que el alma se le caía a sus pies.

-¿Estas segura? - escuchó que Blaise preguntaba - Draco nos lo habría dicho ¿por que tú si lo sabes?

-¡Soy su hermana! Además el y Astoria estaban planeando una fiesta para cuando regresen y así dar la noticia. Por eso falto al reencuentro, pero hubo un problema con la planificación y tuvo que venir a arreglarlo con su _esposo_. No digan que les dije, era una sorpresa ¡yo tampoco sabía nada!

-Callate Daphne - bramó Pansy.

-¿Estas bien querida? No te molestes conmigo. No es mi culpa que Draco sea tan bipolar. Un segundo te cuenta todo y al otro no. Es normal, está casado ¿sabes? No tiene por qué decírtelo todo...

Ya no podía seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Iba a desmayarse, era la segunda vez que se sentía así en una semana y por culpa de él. Sintió la mano fría de Ginny tomarla por un hombro y alejarla de ahí.

Salieron del salón y Ginny chasqueo dos dedos frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención.

-¿Hermione? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó aunque ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Me mintió. - fueron las únicas dos palabras que sus labios lograron formular.


End file.
